Luego despertarás
by KC.Rissem
Summary: Lance es bombero y Keith es detective. Lance tiene inseguridades y Keith quiere borrarlas. La vida hace lo suyo.


**Luego Despertarás**

 **(Klance Au)**

Habitualmente Keith no coincidía con la concepción popular de que el lunes era el peor día de la semana. La gente tendía a olvidarse del domingo. En su opinión, ese era el día más aburrido y poco productivo que existía.

En dicho día, solía levantarse un poco más tarde de lo normal, tomaba una taza de café de un solo sorbo y se dirigía a su trabajo con cierta somnolencia aún sobre él. Después de pasar unas buenas tres horas en su escritorio haciendo simple papeleo, volvería a su departamento, se cambiaría por ropa deportiva y se dirigiría al único gimnasio que milagrosamente abría en un día domingo.

Al volver a casa, faltando poco para el atardecer, se ducharía y luego pasaría el resto del día evitando hablar con su hermano, cómodamente recostado en el sofá de su sala, con la pantalla de Netflix como compañía y las luces apagadas, dejando que sus pensamientos divagaran hasta que empezase a dormitar (señal de que debía moverse a la cama).

Ese era su típico domingo.

No había tenido forma de imaginarse que, por una vez, su aburrida rutina no se repetiría. Sin embargo, podría haber sospechado de ello en cuanto Shiro se paró en la puerta de su oficina aquella mañana, chaqueta en mano y una expresión de urgencia en su rostro.

—Hay un incendio en la sección 23, dicen que vieron a nuestro hombre—Le avisó, señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar de su mano buena.

Sin más, Keith había dejado a medias lo que había estado haciendo en el ordenador y se había levantado con rapidez para seguir los pasos de Shiro, quien ya caminaba hacia la salida del edificio.

Keith Kogane era un joven detective que trabajaba junto a su hermano mayor, Takashi Shirogane, asociado a la estación de policía de la ciudad. Había terminado la academia hacía casi seis años ya, pero los hermanos apenas llevaban dos años como compañeros. Era innegable la comodidad con la que trabajaban el uno con el otro, conociendo las manías de cada uno. Además, ahora Shiro mantenía un ojo sobre él como siempre había querido.

— ¡Yo conduzco!— Gritó Shiro una vez que llegaron al estacionamiento y aceleró el paso para llegar hasta el lado del conductor. En su lugar, Keith rodó los ojos; su hermano nunca iba a dejarle pasar aquella vez en que casi estrelló su vehículo con otro que estaba perfectamente aparcado.

— ¿Hace cuánto lo vieron?— Preguntó, guardándose para sí la queja ante la conducta del mayor, mientras deslizaba el cinturón de seguridad sobre su cuerpo.

—Apenas llegaron los bomberos a la escena, al parecer. Deben ser unos diez minutos desde entonces.

Keith se mordió la punta del pulgar derecho, gesto que hacía cuando estaba ansioso, y frunció el ceño, mirando hacia adelante.

—Diez minutos es mucho tiempo. Pudo haber escapado y estar del otro lado de la ciudad en este momento.

Shiro suspiró, acostumbrado al pesimismo de su compañero.

—Igualmente tenemos que revisar el lugar, ya lo sabes—Tomó el silencio de Keith como una respuesta positiva— Ahora, quizás no sea nuestra jurisdicción pero como estamos al frente del caso tenemos acceso al lugar. Trata de no discutir con los policías o los bomberos que estén allí ¿sí?

—Mientras sepan hacer su trabajo…—Murmuró Keith entre dientes.

Ante ello, Shiro le golpeó levemente en la cabeza con el dorso de su mano. Ese era el típico correctivo que su hermano le daba desde que era un niño cuando decía algo inapropiado. Apenas podía considerarse un golpe, más bien era un pequeño empujón. Aún así, Keith lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Voy a cumplir veintiséis, sabes. ¿Hasta cuándo planeas tratarme como un niño?

—Lo haré toda la vida. Privilegio de ser el mayor y todo eso.

Keith volvió a rodar los ojos pero no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. Él no sería nada en la vida si no fuese por el apoyo de la persona a su lado.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, tuvieron que admitir que habían subestimado un poco la magnitud de la situación.

Había tres camiones de bomberos aparcados de forma tal que sus pequeños cañones de agua tuvieran mejor alcance del edificio. El doble de ambulancias desfilaba por la calle, entrando y saliendo, con sus sirenas encendidas, logrando un aumento de la histeria general. Una pequeña multitud de personas observaba horrorizada desde la acera de enfrente, mientras los bomberos y paramédicos iban de un lado a otro con frenetismo.

Keith y Shiro intercambiaron miradas una vez antes de adentrarse al caos del lugar.

El edificio afectado era uno bastante antiguo que, según la información que les habían proporcionado, funcionaba como hogar de retiro para ancianos desde hacía unos quince o veinte años. Las llamas podían verse a lo largo de todo el primer piso y parte del segundo. En las ventanas del tercer y cuarto piso sólo se veía oscuridad debido al humo producido. Keith tragó saliva ante la escena; era obvio que ese no sería un incidente menor, dudaba que aquello terminara sin víctimas fatales.

Cerró sus manos en puños con frustración porque si ese hecho estaba conectado al caso que ellos estaban manejando, podía decirse con facilidad que parte era su culpa por no atrapar al culpable con mayor antelación.

— ¡Keith! ¿Tienes el retrato?

Salió de su trance al escuchar las palabras de Shiro dirigidas a él. A unos metros, lo vio acompañado de un policía y un bombero de edad mayor que portaba un bigote muy gracioso, si alguien le preguntaba. Después de asentir, sacó una hoja del pequeño sobre que llevaba con él y se lo tendió a su hermano.

—Jefe ¿podría decir si se parecía a esta persona?— Escuchó que le preguntaba. El hombre lo pensó unos segundos.

—Era similar. Recuerdo esa cicatriz. Estaba detrás del callejón y en cuanto le hablé para ver si estaba bien, salió corriendo y lo perdí de vista. Ahora que sé que pudo haber estado involucrado, me lamento de no haber insistido en detenerlo.

—Usted tenía que hacer su trabajo, no se preocupe por eso, Coran—Le dijo Shiro con voz tranquilizadora. El pelirrojo sólo asintió— ¿Cómo va el fuego?

Coran, como acababa de aprender que era su nombre, suspiró y miró hacia el edificio.

—Por ahora mis muchachos han logrado controlarlo pero me temo que no sabremos el número de víctimas hasta apagarlo por completo. Los heridos están siendo trasladados al Altea Med y al San Arus—Coran hizo una pausa para secarse el sudor de la frente con el dorso de una de sus manos, luego volvió a colocarse el casco sobre la cabeza—Según la encargada del lugar, el fuego comenzó súbitamente en el ala oeste del primer piso y se propagó con rapidez.

Keith se desconectó del resto de la conversación luego de que Shiro pusiera una mano sobre el hombro del Jefe de bomberos, transmitiéndole entendimiento. Se giró hacia el edificio, a la vez que no observaba nada en particular, pues en realidad su cabeza estaba pensando a toda velocidad.

— ¡Jefe!—Todos se giraron hacia otro bombero que corría hacia ellos, su cara cubierta de sudor y hollín. Coran se acercó a él rápidamente— Lance logró llegar al cuarto piso pero perdimos contacto con él.

— ¿Cuántos minutos?— Preguntó el hombre, de repente con la mayor expresión de seriedad posible. El chico vaciló un momento.

—Cuatro o cinco.

—Maldición—Susurró Coran y se alejó de ellos.

Keith observó como los bomberos se reagrupaban, hablando sobre el tal Lance. Al parecer era la persona más ágil del escuadrón y habían pensado que era una buena idea que él inspeccionara el cuarto piso, en busca de más heridos, pero su comunicador había dejado de enviar señales a los pocos segundos. La mirada de los demás bomberos era de preocupación absoluta mientras uno de ellos seguía insistiendo por el aparato, seguro de que Lance respondería de un momento a otro.

Podía entenderlos. Él había pasado por situaciones similares, donde la preocupación era incontenible. No se sorprendió demasiado al notar que se sentía mal por ellos y la inminente pérdida de un compañero.

Un ruido llamó su atención y le hizo mirar nuevamente hacia el edificio. Nadie más se percató de ello. Con curiosidad se acercó un poco más, tratando de identificar la fuente. La entrada del edificio, cuyas puertas de resquebrajados cristales no dejaban ver más allá de las llamas y el humo, fue lo que llamó su atención.

Sus ojos se abrieron con enorme sorpresa al notar una silueta apareciendo de la nada. Y, antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar lo que hacía, corrió hacia ella.

Un bombero, Lance presumiblemente, caminaba con torpes pasos mientras llevaba en brazos a una mujer mayor que parecía haber perdido la conciencia, su blanco cabello enmarañado sobre su rostro.

Entonces, un par de ojos azules hicieron contacto con los suyos y Keith olvidó qué se suponía que debía hacer.

— ¿Dónde…—Escuchó que el chico balbuceaba antes de ser interrumpido por su propia tos. Lance enfocó la vista en él una vez más— ¿Puedes ayudarme…?

Keith reaccionó en cuanto notó que el chico frente a él estaba a punto de caer sobre sus rodillas. Con rapidez, tomó parte del peso de la mujer en sus brazos a la vez que llamaba la atención de Shiro y los demás bomberos con un grito de auxilio.

Lance cayó al suelo, el cansancio y la falta de oxígeno ganándole a su voluntad, pues la mujer inconsciente llevaba puesta su mascarilla. Sabía que perdería la consciencia de un momento a otro. Allura iba a enojarse tanto con él.

—Tranquilo, te tengo—Escuchó que le decía el desconocido a quien le había tendido aquella mujer, la cual ya tampoco estaba en sus brazos.

En su último momento de lucidez, y entre tosidos, observó el rostro de aquella persona que soportaba parte de su peso, impidiéndole caer de lleno al concreto.

Ojos violetas. Piel pálida y cremosa.

Un rostro sencillamente hermoso.

Sintió que Allura le hablaba a su lado, pero la verdad no podía entender una sola palabra de lo que le decía, y tampoco quiso esforzarse mucho en hacerlo.

—Lura, estoy viendo un ángel…—Balbuceó.

Y con eso dicho, Lance perdió el conocimiento.

A su lado, Keith se quedó helado por un segundo. Luego, cual reacción de combustión espontánea, su rostro se tiñó del rojo más oscuro posible. Llevó la vista hacia Shiro, a su lado, como si buscara ayuda. El mayor sólo le mostró una expresión divertida, y una pequeñísima sonrisa de apoyo.

Incluso la paramédica frente a él dejó salir una pequeña risita mientras seguía revisando al chico.

Sí, ese estaba siendo un domingo diferente.

* * *

Cuando Lance abrió los ojos, no mucho tiempo después, estaba recostado en una cama de hospital. Tal cosa le hizo rodar los ojos; sus compañeros habían exagerado esta vez. Sí, había perdido el conocimiento, pero ello no era de extrañar con la cantidad de humo que había inhalado.

Lance realmente odiaba los hospitales.

Hunk, sentado en una silla a su lado, se percató de su movimiento y bajó la revista que había estado leyendo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su amigo y compañero de departamento se acercó a él y le habló con cautela.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Espectacular ¿Ya puedo irme?—Le respondió, intentando sentarse en la cama pero el súbito movimiento le causó un mareo y Hunk tuvo que sostenerlo suavemente por los hombros para que se mantuviera en su lugar.

—Tranquilo viejo. No sólo fue el humo, también tienes una contusión así que debes tomarlo con calma un rato.

Lance se mostró confundido ante la noticia. Rápidamente, su cerebro buscó los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido dentro de aquel edificio.

Ah, sí. Se había golpeado la cabeza cuando intentaba llegar a aquella mujer. Ante el súbito recuerdo, se giró hacia Hunk con urgencia.

— ¿Cómo está Irmy?

Hunk pestañeó dos veces antes de recordar el nombre de aquella señora mayor a quien Lance le había salvado la vida. Le mostró una sonrisa aún más grande a su amigo.

—Ella está bien. Estaba inconsciente cuando salieron y estará en observación unos días, ya sabes, por su edad hay que tener mayores precauciones.

Lance suspiró con evidente alivio y por primera vez desde que despertó, se permitió relajarse y recostarse en la cama cómodamente. Cerró los ojos un momento, pues aún sentía un poco de náuseas.

—Realmente nos asustaste por un momento…— Oyó que Hunk le decía casi en un susurro, como si decir tal cosa en un tono alto lo hiciera aún más factible. Lance miró los cansados ojos de su amigo y la culpa se le instaló en la boca del estómago— No sé cómo le hubiese dicho a Pidge que…

Cuando las palabras murieron en su boca, mientras miraba al piso de la habitación, Lance se permitió apreciar el calorcito que abrazó a su corazón por un momento. A veces olvidaba que no estaba tan solo como creía.

—Hey, Hunk—Le habló, estirando un brazo hasta el de su amigo, haciéndole levantar la vista— Estoy bien ¿de acuerdo? Nadie tiene que decirle nada a Pidge. Es nuestro trabajo, sabes que estas cosas pasan.

Hunk sólo lo miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de dejar ir la tensión que había en sus hombros. Como si apenas en ese momento, al ver el brillo en los azulados irises, pudiera confirmar que su mejor amigo estaba fuera de peligro. Lance agrandó su sonrisa al notar cómo se relajaba.

—Sabes que Pidge va a enterarse de todas formas.

Antes de que Lance pudiese mostrar su disconformidad con esa afirmación, un chico alto y de cabello castaño entró a la habitación, mostrando una enorme sonrisa al verlo despierto por primera vez. Matt Holt vestía aún la ropa que solían usar debajo del traje aislante, al igual que Hunk.

—Es bueno verte despierto, Lance.

El aludido correspondió su sonrisa.

—Pidge no ha dejado de preguntarme por ti en la última media hora. Dijo que esta noche regresaría a casa.

Ante ello, Lance rodó los ojos y se recostó de brazos cruzados con una expresión de traición en su rostro. Hunk y Matt cruzaron miradas divertidas.

— ¿De verdad pensabas que no iba a saberlo?—Preguntó Matt, sin darle tiempo a responder—Lo siento viejo, pero es una ley de hermanos el contarnos la historia con lujo de detalles cada vez que tenemos algún trabajo difícil. Y el de hoy, mi amigo, definitivamente lo fue.

Lance murmuró algo por lo bajo que ninguno de los otros dos alcanzó a oír pero no emitió palabra alguna como queja. De hecho, él ya conocía aquella regla. Pidge la aplicaba para él y Hunk también, pues los tres se consideraban hermanos aunque no hubiese prueba biológica que lo fundamentara.

—Lo sé— Suspiró—Sólo espero que hoy pueda salir de aquí, así los demás pacientes no tienen que escuchar el sermón que va a lanzarme. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ella y Allura juntas.

Simulando un escalofrío, se abrazó a sí mismo. Ante la acción, Hunk y Matt rieron al unísono. Entonces la puerta corrediza volvió a abrirse.

—Disculpen, no quería molestar—Dijo Shiro abriéndose paso. Llevaba su chaqueta en una mano ante la calidez del hospital y les habló con una sonrisa cordial—Pero no puedo encontrar al Jefe Coran y realmente necesito hablar con él.

Lance levantó una ceja con confusión al notar como Matt se quedaba helado mirando a la persona que acababa de aparecer. Le pareció raro que no respondiera, siendo que el otro hombre parecía hablarle exclusivamente a él. Ante el silencio, miró a Hunk quien se encogió de hombros. El desconocido siguió mirando al otro chico directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Shiro?

—Hola Matt.

Era evidente que Hunk y él se estaban perdiendo de algo allí, pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar nada mientras el otro par no se quitaba la mirada de encima. De repente, Matt caminó hasta el otro hombre con prisa.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!— Se detuvo a centímetros de distancia de él— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido? ¿Nueve, doce años?

—Algo así — Le respondió con tranquilidad pero su expresión cambió cuando Matt golpeó uno de sus hombros, el bueno por suerte, con uno de sus puños.

—Y es sólo el primero— Dijo Matt fulminándolo con la mirada— No puedo creer que hayas desaparecido de esa forma.

Las palabras del chico Holt salieron un poco más serias y bruscas de lo que había querido. De repente en la mirada de Shiro podía ver cansancio y culpa por lo que un sinfín de emociones le inundaron. Emociones que creía que había enterrado hacía mucho tiempo. Matt se mordió el labio inferior, pues creía que había superado al chico frente a él poco tiempo después de que sus caminos se separaran luego de la secundaria. Quizás sólo había logrado mentirse a sí mismo.

—Shiro, encontré a Coran.

Una nueva voz interrumpió el intercambio de miradas. Lance en su lugar se contuvo de suspirar; al parecer su habitación se había vuelto un lugar popular de un minuto a otro. Él sólo quería que algún médico apareciera para darle el alta y así pudiera llegar a casa para dormir las próximas veinticuatro horas.

Entonces el desconocido entró en su campo de visión.

Lance entrecerró los ojos, pues por alguna razón su rostro se le hacía familiar más no tenía idea de dónde. El recién llegado lo miró por un segundo antes de enfocar toda su atención en el tipo alto que aún estaba en medio de la puerta.

—Estaba hablando con uno de los médicos pero dijo que vendría a esta habitación en un minuto.

—Ah, de acuerdo. Gracias Keith.

El tal Keith levantó una ceja ante el extraño tono con el que había salido la voz de Shiro, quien un momento después, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a mirar hacia Matt.

— ¿Podemos hablar afuera?— Fue todo lo que dijo.

Por su lado, Matt se giró hacia Lance y le sonrió para luego acariciar con brusquedad su cabello, gesto que hacía desde que era un simple niño. Lance bufó ante ello pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

—En un minuto vuelvo.

Y sin aclarar nada más, él y Shiro salieron de la habitación.

Ante el incómodo silencio que quedó, pues Keith no tenía muy en claro si debía seguir a su hermano o si debía esperar a Coran por su cuenta, Hunk se levantó y se acercó a él para intentar hacer un poco de conversación.

—Nunca te agradecí por ayudar a Lance— Le dijo, con una afable sonrisa— Muchas gracias.

Dubitativo, Keith tomó la mano que le ofrecía en un gesto de cordialidad pero en realidad no sentía que hubiese hecho nada fuera de lo normal pues sólo había sostenido al chico antes de que cayera al concreto. Chico que, en ese momento, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Con toda su voluntad intentó contener el sonrojo que sentía que estaba a punto de sufrir. Podía ser un adulto pero a veces sentía que aún no dejaba de ser el tímido y retraído chico al que se le dificultaba hacer nuevos amigos.

— ¿Ayudarme?— Preguntó Lance hacia Hunk, como si no le hubiese contado una parte de una película. Hunk asintió fehacientemente cuando notó que no lo recordaba.

—Keith y Shiro son detectives que estaban en el incendio hoy. Y él— Dijo, apuntándolo con el dedo pulgar—fue el primero en ayudarte en cuanto saliste con Irmy. Solo por él no tienes otra contusión más que contar.

Lance observó al chico frente a él con curiosidad, hasta que un recuerdo vino a su mente.

 _Lura, estoy viendo un ángel..._

El sonrojo que acudió a sus mejillas fue inevitable. Keith lo notó y le fue imposible contener el suyo por más tiempo. Aquella desafortunada frase realmente había sido dicha y ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer al respecto.

—Gracias, de verdad— Pudo decir Lance una vez que el bochorno le permitió volver a mirar al otro chico.

Keith negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia.

—No fue nada.

Ante el extraño intercambio, Hunk miró con curiosidad a su mejor amigo.

Lance ¿tímido?

¿En qué clase de universo paralelo había entrado?

Pero fue ese momento el que eligió Coran para aparecer, acompañado del médico que atendió a Lance una vez que había llegado al hospital. Keith apenas había tenido tiempo de asentir en su dirección antes de perderse tras la puerta de cristal en busca de su hermano.

La vida era tan injusta. El chico bombero que había conocido apenas unas horas antes era incluso más atractivo sin el hollín en su rostro y con los ojos abiertos en vez de cerrados. Su gay y frágil corazón no podía lidiar con ello.

Quizás Keith ya no era un adolescente sin experiencia pero llevaba tanto tiempo enfrascado en nada más que su vida profesional que a veces hombres atractivos y de contagiosas sonrisas, como Lance, le tomaban desprevenido.

Supuso que la sensación desaparecería una vez que saliera del hospital y nunca volviese a encontrárselo.

* * *

—Juro que este sofá es el lugar más cómodo del mundo.

Hunk y Matt se miraron con diversión ante lo dicho por Lance, quien acababa de sentarse cómodamente en el sofá de la sala de su departamento. Luego de que le diesen el alta, los tres se habían dirigido a casa y, a pesar de aún sentirse débil y con náuseas, Lance había prácticamente corrido los pasos para llegar hasta su mueble favorito del lugar.

—Te creo, pero vamos, al menos ponte algo más cómodo—Le sugirió Matt con voz suave. Ninguno hacía comentario al respecto, pero era sabido por todos que Matthew Holt podía comportarse como una madre preocupada cuando algo le ocurría a cualquiera de los tres jóvenes que vivían con él — O darte una ducha. Si necesitas ayuda—

— ¡Viejo!—Le interrumpió Lance, sentándose de un envión—Estoy seguro de que podré bañarme solo, ni siquiera ofrezcas eso en voz alta.

Matt se rió de su expresión y Hunk negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hasta la mesa de la cocina para dejar una bolsa allí encima.

—Haré hamburguesas así que intenta no demorar una hora—Le avisó Hunk, señalándole con uno de sus dedos.

Lance le mostró una gran sonrisa.

—Si no fuese porque Shay lo hará primero, me casaría contigo.

—¡Lance!

Dejando a su ruborizado amigo, se giró en dirección a su habitación. Sintió a Matt dándole una leve palmada en uno de sus hombros al pasar, pero no detuvo su andar. Realmente necesitaba un minuto a solas, además del baño.

Lance McClain había cumplido veinticinco años hacía pocos meses y por primera vez desde que había dejado la academia de bomberos había creído que no llegaría a cumplir los veintiséis. Aquel día, dentro del edificio, su mente se había bloqueado por un momento que pudo costarle la vida.

Irmy le había agradecido por salvarla, cuando pasó a verla antes de regresar a casa. Pero la verdad era que aquella mujer los había salvado a ambos. Si Lance se hubiese dado por vencido, como había hecho tan sólo unos segundos antes de divisarla en medio del humo, todo habría acabado para él.

Le asustaba saber que tal idea no le había afectado demasiado en su momento.

Una vez que entró a su habitación, Lance se sentó a los pies de su cama y miró de forma ausente hacia el frente. Era la primera vez en todo el día que tenía un momento a solas, la primera vez que se podía permitir el pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Porque Lance casi había muerto ese día.

Quizás sólo había terminado con demasiado hollín y humo en sus pulmones, y una contusión bastante molesta, pero sabía que podía haber sido mucho peor. Porque antes de encontrar a Irmy hecha un ovillo en una esquina, apenas consciente, Lance se había golpeado la cabeza al caer cuando parte del suelo del cuarto piso había cedido bajo sus pies. Había podido sentir la calidez del fuego próximo a él, y todo su cuerpo se había crispado ante la sensación.

Pero él no había hecho nada.

Se había quedado mirando hacia arriba. Su mente se había nublado por completo y ninguna orden había sido enviada a sus músculos para salir de allí. Nada.

Entonces había escuchado a aquella mujer tosiendo y sollozando. El sonido había llegado a él como algo muy lejano, pero en cuanto entendió que no salían de su propia boca su mente se había despejado en un segundo y había recordado dónde estaba y qué debía estar haciendo.

Apenas recordaba cómo había levantado a Irmy en sus brazos, le había preguntado su nombre intentando tranquilizarla y de alguna forma había logrado salir de allí.

En su cama, rodeado por el silencio de su habitación, Lance apretó el borde de la frazada que la cubría. Pensar en todo ello le había llevado a recordar exactamente en qué había estado pensando durante ese momento en que se había quedado tendido en el suelo.

Su madre. Su padre.

Marco.

Cuando las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, Lance supo que había sido suficiente por un día. Él no necesitaba lidiar con ese asunto el mismo día en el que casi había perdido una de sus batallas contra el fuego.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, como si con ello pudiese alejar todos sus pensamientos. Mientras se levantaba en busca de ropa y lo que necesitara para su baño, se concentró en oír el ruido de utensilios de cocina y las voces de Matt y Hunk en la habitación próxima.

Las voces de sus amigos eran lo único que conseguían calmarlo en esas situaciones.

Aproximadamente media hora después, vestido con su pantalón de pijama y una limpia remera de algodón, salió de su habitación. En cuanto puso un pie en la sala, el aroma a hamburguesas caseras llenó sus pulmones. Pero, lo que le hizo sonreír, fue el oír un par de voces extras que antes no habían estado allí.

—Entonces el tipo creyó que había borrado cada mínimo rastro que había dejado en el disco duro. Pero ¿adivinen qué?

La voz de Pidge sonaba llena de orgullo por sí misma, como usualmente era luego de terminar un trabajo.

— ¿Pudiste recuperar hasta el nombre de su abuela?

—Hasta el de su gato, de hecho.

Matt dejó salir una carcajada cargada de orgullo y abrazó a su hermanita por los hombros. Nunca habría nadie en el mundo con una sonrisa tan brillante como la de ese chico cuando su hermana menor estaba en la misma habitación que él. Allura, sentada frente a ellos, mostraba una enorme sonrisa y Hunk la imitaba mientras revisaba el horno de la cocina.

 _Esto._

Esto era exactamente lo que Lance necesitaba para recuperarse de ese día.

La primera que notó su presencia fue Allura. La chica se bajó de su silla y corrió hacia él.

— ¡Lance! — Cruzó sus brazos tras el cuello del chico y lo apresó en un abrazo de oso que bajó de intensidad sólo cuando Lance emitió un quejido ante la fuerza de la chica— Lo siento, lo siento.

Lance le sonrió en cuanto ella le dejó ir.

—Estuve en el hospital cuando aún estabas inconsciente. Dios, no vuelvas a hacer algo como lo de hoy, McClain, porque la próxima yo misma te enviaré al hospital.

El aludido se rió ante sus palabras pero llevó una mano hasta detrás de su nuca, un poco inhibido por la preocupación de la chica.

—Lo siento, Lura. Intentaré que no vuelva a ocurrir.

— ¿Crees que un "intentaré" es suficiente?

Su atención se posó sobre Pidge, quien acababa de llegar hasta ellos. La chica no había cambiado nada en esas tres semanas en que había estado fuera de la ciudad; la misma expresión confiada, el mismo cabello corto por encima de los hombros y las mismas gafas que hacía no mucho había descubierto que no necesitaba.

—Hola Pidge…

— ¡Hola nada!— La chica le golpeó el brazo con fuerza— ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estuve mientras viajaba hacia aquí? Eres un idiota.

Sí, Pidge había dicho todo eso con una fiera expresión en su rostro, evidentemente molesta por su imprudencia. Pero, un segundo después, le había abrazado a la altura de su torso con todas sus fuerzas.

Pidge había jurado un día que si de algo iba a morir, era de preocupación porque tres de las personas más preciadas para ella también eran de las personas más imprudentes del mundo. Y para peor, de alguna forma todos ellos habían terminado entrando a la academia de bomberos.

Nadie le aclaraba que ella era igual de imprudente, porque claro, no era un terreno al que quisieran llegar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— Le preguntó Pidge una vez que terminó su abrazo y evitó mirarlo a los ojos mientras recomponía su ánimo.

—Muero de hambre— Respondió.

—Justo a tiempo entonces—Intervino Hunk sacando una bandeja del horno.

Pronto la mesa de la cocina se vio completa, con ellos cinco sentados alrededor. El tema de conversación varió de uno a otro con facilidad, mientras disgustaban la cena hecha por Hunk. El departamento siempre se sentía cálido cuando todos ellos se reunían, algo típico de los domingos. Ese era el único día en el que todos estaban libres al mismo tiempo durante la noche.

Allura era paramédica en la misma estación de bomberos que ellos así que estaba sujeta a la misma rotación de guardias. Pidge era técnica en informática (léase, una hacker) que trabajaba generalmente asociada a la fuerza policial de la ciudad pero a veces era llamada de forma independiente por otras organizaciones, como había sido ese último caso en el que había tardado casi tres semanas en volver. Para Lance esas cuatro personas junto a él eran su verdadera familia.

Cinco, prontamente, en cuanto Hunk se decidiera a proponérsele a Shay de una vez como venía planeando hacía tanto tiempo.

— ¿Aún no lo haces?—Preguntó Pidge con un poco de indignación. Hunk, rojo, quiso hundirse en su plato—Hunk, esa chica lleva enamorada de ti desde la secundaria ¿por qué lo dudas tanto?

— ¡No es que crea que dirá que no!— Intentó defenderse—Pero quiero que sea algo especial ¿de acuerdo? Y aún no se me ocurre la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Pidge rodó los ojos ante lo románticamente idiota que su amigo podía ser. Allura, en cambio, puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—No te preocupes, Hunk. Hazlo cómo sientas que es lo mejor, pero recuerda que Shay te ama. Va a estallar de felicidad de cualquier forma en que lo hagas.

Hunk le mostró una avergonzada sonrisa pero asintió a lo que su amiga decía. Lance sonrió con diversión; él ya había tenido toda esa conversación en cuanto Hunk le había mostrado el anillo que había comprado hacía días.

Entonces su atención se posó en la forma distraída en la que Matt movía su vaso entre sus dedos, lo que le hizo levantar una ceja, intrigado. ¿Tendría algo que ver con aquel hombre al que habían visto hoy?

—Entonces, Matt— El aludido lo miró con interrogación en sus ojos, pues conocía muy bien ese tono de voz— Dime ¿Quién es Shiro?

Ante la pregunta, ocurrieron dos cosas a la vez. El rostro de Matt adquirió un tono más colorado e intentó evitar su mirada. A su lado, Pidge casi escupe de su boca la soda que había llevado a sus labios segundos antes.

— ¿Shiro? ¿Qué sabes de Shiro?— Entonces se giró hacia su hermano con una expresión que Lance no supo descifrar— ¿De qué está hablando?

—Oh, el detective de esta tarde— Intervino Hunk— Él y otro chico más estuvieron en el incendio y en el hospital.

Pidge no quitó la vista de su hermano, quien la miró a los ojos. Siempre era un poco desconcertante la forma en que esos dos podían comunicarse sin palabras de por medio, y esta no era una excepción. De un momento a otro, Matt se relajó en su lugar y suspiró, como si estuviese aceptando lo que fuese que su hermana le estaba transmitiendo con la mirada.

— ¿Chicos?— Preguntó Allura, un poco preocupada. Matt negó con la cabeza antes de mirarlos.

—Shiro, el detective que vimos hoy, es un amigo de la infancia que no veía hacía casi doce años—

—Fue el primer beso de Matt.

— ¡Pidge!

El silencio inundó el lugar por un momento, evidente sorpresa en la expresión del resto. Hasta que Lance dejó salir una carcajada.

— ¿Es en serio?— Matt escondió el rostro entre sus manos y todos se unieron en risas divertidas, más no mal intencionadas— Matt, tu vida se acaba de convertir en un cliché ¿lo entiendes?

— ¡Esto es precioso! ¡Matt! Definitivamente el destino te está diciendo algo— Dijo Allura, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Pidge negó con la cabeza y suspiró con pesadez.

—Este idiota de aquí entró en pánico cuando eso sucedió.

— ¡Katie, basta!

Ante el uso de su verdadero nombre, Pidge contuvo sus palabras y se giró a mirar a su hermano de mala manera. Lance y los demás intercambiaron miradas, pues era muy extraño ver a Matt perdiendo su humor y mucho más extraño era que la causa de tal cosa fuese su propia hermana.

—Eso ocurrió hace años ¿de acuerdo? Está en el pasado— Dijo, con falsa firmeza. Pero, en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con los otros tres presentes, se dio cuenta de que no podía mentir. No a esas personas.

Suspiró con gran pesadez.

—Hasta ese momento ni siquiera se me había ocurrido que podía ser bisexual ¿entienden? Entré en pánico, como dice Pidge, y lo rechacé. Fuimos amigos un corto tiempo más después de eso y él luego… desapareció. Se fue y ni siquiera se despidió. Esa es toda la historia.

El primero que se animó a cortar el silencioso ambiente, fue Hunk.

—Eso apesta. De verdad. Pero ahora puedes pedirle una explicación ¿no? ¿Te dio alguna forma de contactarlo?

Matt sólo asintió ante ello pero no se veía muy convencido de tal idea. A su lado, Pidge entrecerró los ojos y Lance supo que la chica iba a tener una seria conversación con su hermano, después.

—Si no quieres no tienes que hacer nada, Matt. Te lo encontraste una vez ¿y qué? La vida sigue.

Matt lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que el tema salió a la luz y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa. En su interior, Lance se sentía un poco mal por haber expuesto de esa forma a su amigo, aunque no hubiese tenido idea de tal historia.

—Lo que si puedes hacer—Dijo Allura con un tono vivaz—Es pedirle el número de su compañero y dárselo a Lance.

— ¿Disculpa?

Lance se había volteado tan rápido hacia la chica que su vista se había nublado por un momento. Cierto, ese había sido un día duro. La risa de Allura no se hizo esperar, mientras el ambiente se volvía ligero una vez más.

—Tu ángel ¿recuerdas?

Lance sabía que la intención de su amiga había sido el quitar la atención de encima de Matt pero lamentaba enormemente que dicha atención se volteara hacia él. Gimió con frustración cuando Allura se puso a contar la historia del momento anterior a su pérdida de consciencia al resto, pues las burlas y comentarios sarcásticos de Pidge no se hicieron esperar.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue rodar los ojos con hastío y sacrificar su dignidad con tal de que sus amigos siguieran riendo el resto de la velada.

* * *

La siguiente vez que Lance se encontró con Keith, fuera pura y simple coincidencia.

Literalmente. No había sido una situación dramática como la primera vez. Ni siquiera había tenido al chico en su mente desde su breve estadía en el hospital.

Pero allí, en medio de un supermercado al que ni siquiera solía frecuentar, se lo encontró.

Lance había estado muy concentrado en conseguir todo lo de la pequeña lista que llevaba pues le tocaba hacer las compras de la semana y Pidge y Hunk habían hecho pedidos muy específicos. En ese momento estaba en el pasillo de los cereales y ese tipo de cosas, intentando encontrar la marca específica que sabía que Hunk adoraba.

Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, algo llamó la atención de su vista periférica así que se volteó. Detrás de él, un chico de cabello negro extrañamente muy familiar, miraba de forma seria y profunda a una caja de cereal varios centímetros por encima de él. Lance sabia que, puesto que era el último estante de la góndola, él mismo tenía que estirarse lo máximo posible sobre las puntas de sus pies para llegar hasta dicha caja. Se permitió darle una mirada al desconocido.

Definitivamente no era de baja estatura, no como Pidge, pero sí era media cabeza más bajo que él mismo y tendría dificultades para llegar a ese estante. Supuso que el chico había llegado a la misma conclusión y por eso le dedicaba miradas tan aireadas a la dichosa caja.

Entonces ocurrió algo que llenó el corazón de Lance de una calidez que no supo identificar pero que le sacó una sonrisa divertida.

Keith se estiró tanto como pudo pero sus dedos apenas rozaron el objeto. Viendo que no iba a tener un buen resultado, había vuelto hacia atrás y se había cruzado de brazos para luego observar a sus lados, procurando que nadie estuviese presenciando su graciosa escena. La sonrisa de Lance se agrandó antes de moverse hacia el chico.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, se estiró con gracia y atrapó entre sus manos la caja que momentos antes Keith había intentado obtener. Cuando volvió sobre sus pies, notó que el chico lo observaba con evidente sorpresa. Sorpresa que luego mutó a vergüenza pura.

Con la caja a medio extender entre ambos, Lance levantó una ceja. Keith desvió su mirada.

—No necesito ayuda, podía tomarla yo mismo.

—Sí, eso fue evidente— Respondió, antes de pensar en sus palabras. Lo que obtuvo de respuesta fue la mirada molesta de Keith, quien frunció sus labios antes de hablar.

(No, Lance no pensó que tal gesto fuese tierno).

— ¿Acaso tienes complejo de héroe, bombero?

Por más atractivo y tierno que le pareciese el chico frente a él, podía ser realmente exasperante.

Esa fue la primera cualidad que aprendió sobre Keith Kogane. Le tomó sólo dos segundos salir de su desconcierto ante su rudeza pero con rapidez encontró las palabras justas para responderle.

—Sólo si tú eres la damisela en peligro.

Allí estaba de nuevo ese gesto con sus labios. Lance se mordió internamente una mejilla, para no dejar salir su sonrisa. Keith frunció el ceño.

—Imprudente y ocurrente, mala combinación— Dijo Keith con sarcasmo y una ceja levantada.

— ¿Estamos hablando de ti o de mí?

Oh, la expresión molesta de ese chico era oro puro. Pidge amaría molestarlo las veinticuatro horas del día, apostaba por ello.

—Y lento también. La academia ha perdido su toque, por lo que veo.

Fue imposible que Lance no se molestara ante tal comentario. Le había costado un triunfo y muchísimas charlas motivadoras el poder concluir la academia, soportar a sus idiotas instructores y atravesar todo ese entrenamiento exhaustivo. Ningún detective acomodado iba a poner en duda sus capacidades.

Mirándolo con una expresión indiferente, puso la caja de cereales en su propio carrito y amagó a darse la vuelta. Keith pareció querer decir algo pero sus palabras murieron en su boca.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — Le preguntó con sarcasmo al notar que aún lo miraba.

Keith apretó sus puños.

—No — Fue todo lo que dijo. Lance sonrió con triunfo y caminó en la dirección opuesta. Levantó una mano en un gesto de despedida.

—Que tengas un buen día, detective.

No se giró a mirarlo de nuevo y se dirigió a una de las cajas registradoras para pagar, habiendo terminado con sus compras por ese día. Quizás no había sido mucho pero sentía que había ganado aquella pequeña discusión. Eso le enseñaría a aquel chico a no ser desagradecido con las personas.

Miró por un momento la caja nueva de cereales metida en su carrito. Eran de esos azucarados y de muchos colores. No pegaban mucho con la seriedad de aquella persona, se dijo. Más la sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro al recordar la expresión molesta del detective.

Quizás no le molestaría volver a encontrárselo.

* * *

Cuando Shiro acababa de comenzar su mañana de trabajo aquel viernes, se dio cuenta de que Keith estaba teniendo un mal día apenas le vio entrar a su oficina refunfuñando por lo bajo. El chico se sentó frente a él de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido. Shiro lo observó en silencio mientras dejaba sobre el escritorio el archivo que había estado leyendo los últimos diez minutos. Con paciencia, esperó. Sabía mejor que nadie que su hermano necesitaba tiempo para expresarse cuando algo le daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Entonces Keith suspiró, como si se resignara a la idea que llevaba sopesando hacía horas.

— ¿Puedes acompañarme al supermercado esta tarde?

Keith desvió la vista ante la perpleja mirada que recibió. Ni en un millón de años le contaría a su hermano lo que había sucedido entre él, su cereal favorito y aquel bombero estúpidamente atractivo.

—Eh… claro. No hay problema.

Como respuesta, Keith asintió con la cabeza y sin dar mayor información se levantó y se fue. Shiro había estado presente en los peores y mejores momentos de Keith pero su actitud de ese día no sabía dónde encajarla. Lo cual era un poco perturbador porque él siempre sabía leer a su hermano.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Al leer el remitente de un nuevo mensaje, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro pues Matt acababa de escribirle.

Él y su viejo amigo estaban en una situación un poco extraña pero cada vez que se reunían y su relación se asemejaba por lo menos durante un minuto a la que había sido en antaño, Shiro sentía en su interior que ellos podrían volver a ser los de antes. Podían volver a aquello que habían sido antes de que su impulsividad y la vida los separase.

Al inicio, Shiro había comprendido perfectamente la reticencia que Matt había mostrado hacia él las primeras veces que se habían reunido. Después de todo, él era quien había desaparecido tan solo semanas después de la graduación, sin siquiera despedirse. Pero, si bien aún no le explicaba todo a Matt con lujo de detalles, sabía que el chico le estaba dando el beneficio de la duda y Shiro estaba dispuesto a reconstruir su amistad.

Porque esta vez, recordando lo que había ocurrido hacía casi doce años, Shiro se encargaría de enterrar sus sentimientos más profundos. Esta vez, sería el amigo que Matt merecía. Y no pediría nada más.

.

 **Matt Holt:**

(9.27 am) Hoy será noche de tacos en casa, estás oficialmente invitado! Pidge dice que si no vienes pateará tu trasero, así que piénsalo.

(9.28 am) Puedes traer a tu hermano si quieres!

.

Había pasado más de tres semanas desde su encuentro luego de aquel incendio y se habían visto casi día de por medio desde entonces, pero esta era la primera vez que quedaban de encontrarse en un lugar que no fuese público como un café o un restaurante. Shiro lo tomaría como un buen indicio.

Quizás la parte difícil sería convencer a su antisocial hermano de acompañarlo esa noche.

Por alguna extraña razón que aún no descifraba, no había sido tan difícil convencer a Keith después de todo. Cuando le había comentado sobre la invitación de Matt durante el almuerzo, sólo había guardado silencio por unos segundos con esa expresión indiferente suya tan característica. Luego se había encogido de hombros, aceptando ir.

Y después de eso Shiro le había molestado el resto del almuerzo para que le contase lo que andaba dentro de su cabeza ese día convirtiéndolo en el sombrío Keith que hacía tiempo no veía. Lo único que había logrado con ello fue que terminara de comer su sándwich en soledad, aún riéndose de la expresión de su hermano.

* * *

Entonces aquella noche ambos chicos se presentaron frente al departamento C de un piso seis, Shiro sosteniendo un pack de cervezas con una mano y con la otra pellizcando a un molesto Keith, para que el chico cambiase su expresión de seriedad. Fue Pidge quien los recibió.

Ella le mostró una enorme sonrisa a Shiro y luego se fijó en lo que llevaba en su mano, agrandando la sonrisa hacia un lado.

—Buena primera impresión, Shirogane.

Ante el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, Pidge dejó salir una carcajada y luego le dio un rápido abrazo. Quizás aún había sido un poco pequeña cuando él y Matt eran amigos pero recordaba a la perfección al chico alto y de sonrisa agradable que siempre se paseaba por su casa.

—Y tú debes ser Keith — Le habló al único desconocido de la escena, quien asintió y la saludó con un apretón de manos. Eso le hizo levantar una ceja, curiosa. Volvió su mirada hacia Shiro— Pasen, los demás están en la cocina.

Keith miró a su hermano con una muda pregunta en sus labios.

¿Quiénes eran "los demás"?

A medida que entraban al departamento, un delicioso aroma llegaba a su nariz y Keith debía admitir que se le hacía agua la boca. Él y Shiro no eran precisamente los mejores cocineros y un ochenta por ciento de su alimentación se basaba en comidas rápidas o para llevar. Podía sentir música llegando desde algún lado, lo cual amortiguaba las voces animadas que podía escuchar desde donde suponía era la cocina. Podía diferenciar al menos tres pero ninguna que le fuese familiar.

Ya en la puerta del lugar, Pidge llamó la atención del resto.

Keith identificaba a Matt luego de verlo un par de veces con su hermano, así que le sonrió. Luego vio al resto; cerrando el horno y con un gracioso delantal de cocina estaba aquel chico robusto que le había dado las gracias en el hospital y sentada en un taburete de forma graciosa y mostrándole una amable sonrisa estaba aquella paramédica que había visto en el incendio. A su lado, estaba otra chica de grandes aros triangulares que no creía reconocer de ningún lado.

Le tomó sólo cinco segundos luego de ver a todas esas personas el saber que aquel bombero también debería estar allí. Era un presentimiento que había tenido desde que Shiro le había invitado durante el almuerzo.

Y debía admitir para sí mismo que esa era una de las razones por las que había aceptado ir.

—Soy Allura, mucho gusto— Le habló la chica de cabello largo mientras extendía una mano hacia él.

—Keith — Fue todo lo que respondió. Pudo sentir la mirada de Shiro en su nuca, rogándole porque fuera más amable pero le ignoró sin culpa.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo. Soy Hunk — El chico robusto le palmeó la espalda de forma enérgica y le sonrió de igual forma— Ella es Shay, mi novia. Shay él es el chico que ayudó a Lance.

Supuso que había sido su imaginación, quizás llevaba demasiado tiempo sin interactuar como un ser social, pero juraría que el tono que había usado Hunk había sido un poco extraño. Como si hubiese remarcado las palabras demasiado.

Desconfiando de su intuición, Keith se dijo que lo había imaginado. Estas personas ni siquiera lo conocían hacía dos minutos.

—Un gusto conocerte — Le saludó Shay. Por un lado se preguntó si era normal que todos se vieran tan estúpidamente amables y emocionados sólo por conocerlo.

Luego de las presentaciones iníciales, Matt se había acercado también. Keith quiso reírse en cuanto vio las miradas que ese chico y Shiro cruzaban. Aparentemente ninguno sabía disimular lo mucho que les gustaba verse. Era un poco penoso, de hecho.

Había pasado cerca de media hora cuando comenzaron a colocar las cosas en la mesa para empezar a cenar, y sólo en ese momento Keith pensó que quizás se había equivocado. No había rastro de aquel chico por ningún lado.

Entonces la puerta principal se abrió.

—Uh, parece que llegué justo a tiempo— Anunció el recién llegado con una voz cantarina.

— ¿Qué te demoró tanto?— Preguntó Pidge con un poco de fastidio en su voz.

—Disculpa pero la manicura de Blue debe hacerse con la mayor precisión posible.

Allí estaba. Esos ojos azules, la sonrisa socarrona y su voz clara, alegre.

Keith tragó saliva cuando la mirada de ambos se cruzó por un momento, más se aseguró de no mostrar su decepción cuando el chico no mostró ningún tipo de reacción ante su presencia.

Lance llevaba en sus manos a Blue, su amada gata, dentro de su jaula de transporte. Había conseguido el último turno del día disponible para arreglar las garras de la minina y quizás se había tardado un poco más por jugar con ella, pero los demás no debían enterarse de ello.

Luego de saludar a sus compañeros de departamento y a sus dos amigas, se presentó ante Shiro con una sonrisa amigable. Él le respondió de igual forma.

Entonces se encontró con la mirada de Keith nuevamente.

—Detective—Asintió en su dirección—¿Cómo estuvo su desayuno hoy?

La irritación en la mirada de Keith valía cada expresión desconcertada del resto de los presentes ante su actitud. Lance se mordió una de sus mejillas internamente para no reírse en su cara.

—De maravilla, no gracias a ti.

—Si fuera gracias a mi, créeme que ese calificativo no alcanzaría.

La quijada de Keith se quedó en su lugar, sin encontrar una respuesta adecuada. Lance dejó salir una carcajada y pasó por su lado, hacia su habitación para sacar a Blue de la jaula. Hunk y Pidge compartieron una mirada antes de rodar los ojos. Shiro levantó ambas cejas hacia su hermano, quien evitó hacer contacto visual con él.

Muy sospechoso.

Cuando Lance reapareció en la sala, ya todos estaban tomando sus lugares en la enorme mesa rectangular. Encontró lugar entre Allura y Hunk, justo enfrente de Keith quien le envió una mirada de hastío. Pero, para su sorpresa, Lance le sonrió.

Y esa, si no se equivocaba, era una sonrisa genuina.

Bueno, quizás aquel chico tenía una extraña satisfacción con molestarlo pero no necesariamente debía ser una mala persona ¿verdad? Recordando las palabras de Shiro antes de ir a aquel lugar, se obligó a relajarse un poco y realmente disfrutar de aquella velada.

Pidge era una de esas personas que no podían dejar pasar el momento justo para hacer algún comentario sarcástico, sin mala intención. Y si se enfrascaba demasiado con el chico a su lado, Hunk, ambos podían hablar en un idioma que, Keith estaba seguro, el único que podía seguir el hilo de la conversación era Matt. Demasiados términos informáticos para una sola noche.

Allura había mantenido su sonrisa amable desde el principio y su risa era bastante angelical, si alguien le preguntaba. Era una chica muy educada, lo cual se notaba a metros de distancia. Pero le había visto perder la compostura y reírse amenamente sólo ante los comentarios de una persona allí presente; Lance (no sabía si tal información le agradaba o no).

Shay era un poco más tímida que Allura pero igualmente amable y el resto de esos chicos le hablaban con un cariño increíble. Keith sólo había podido desviar la vista cada vez que ella y Hunk entrecruzaban las suyas porque allí había tanto de _algo_ que él mismo nunca había sentido, que era un poco perturbador.

Pero si de juegos de miradas se trataba, Shiro y Matt se llevaban el mayor premio.

Dios, su hermano y su supuesto amigo de la infancia no habían dejado de mirarse y hablar dentro de su propia burbuja, pero juraba que ninguno de los dos era consciente de ello. Incluso Pidge le había mirado en un momento y le había hecho una seña con la cabeza hacia ellos. Luego había batido con exageración sus pestañas, en claro ejemplo de cómo lo hacía su propio hermano y Keith había tenido que taparse la boca con una mano para que la carcajada no se le escapara. Esa chica definitivamente le caía bien.

Aún con la mano en su rostro, había devuelto su atención a la conversación que el resto mantenía, sólo para encontrarse con los azules ojos de Lance. Keith se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, hasta que el chico le guiñó un ojo para luego dirigirse a sus amigos con rapidez.

Keith no tenía idea de cómo carajo debía interpretar eso.

Luego de cenar y hablar de diversos temas por al menos una hora más, todos se trasladaron hacia el living, acomodándose entre los sofás y un par de sillas. Entonces Lance se paró frente a todos con un joystick en la mano.

— ¿Alguien quiere jugar Mario Kart?

Una queja se escuchó al unísono en la sala, salvo por Shiro y Keith.

—Viejo, ya todos sabemos que eres el rey de ese juego ¿hace falta presumirlo?— Hunk fue el encargado de poner la queja en palabras, mientras Shay reía entre sus brazos.

Lance dejó salir una carcajada.

(Keith sostuvo el aliento)

—Vamos, no jugamos hace meses. Quizás alguno de ustedes estuvo practicando y logró alcanzarme un poco.

—No insistas, McClain— Le dijo Pidge, acomodándose los anteojos— Si necesitas levantar tu autoestima puedes admirarte en el espejo como siempre.

—Pidge, primero que nada— Le apuntó con un dedo y la otra mano en su cadera— Eso fue rudo.

Todos se rieron ante la discusión que se inició entre Pidge y Lance. Parecían hermanos, era evidente para Keith que el nivel de confianza que se tenían todas esas personas frente a él era muy alto. Por momentos sentía que estaba espiando una casa por la ventana de su jardín de nuevo, como había hecho un par de veces de niño. Era un poco nostálgico.

—Keith es bastante bueno en eso— Dijo de repente Shiro y Keith le fulminó con la mirada— Al menos yo no he podido ganarle nunca sin hacer trampa.

—Lo cual haces, no sé, siempre— Masculló cruzándose de brazos. Los demás volvieron a reír y no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios formaran una sonrisa también.

De repente, Lance se posicionó frente a él, con una ceja elevada.

— ¿Qué dices, mullet?

Keith le miró sin hablar por dos razones; primero, no sabía que significaba tal apodo, y segundo, los ojos de Lance eran más brillantes cuánto más cerca los tenía.

La única explicación que encontraba era que este chico le había hechizado o algo similar, porque Keith nunca se había sentido tan estúpido en su vida.

Sin embargo, Keith también tenía un lado competitivo que dictaba gran parte de su personalidad. Tragando saliva disimuladamente para recomponerse, le mostró una sonrisa confiada y le miró a los ojos.

—Te arrepentirás de haberlo pedido.

Detrás de ellos, Hunk hizo un sonido dramático, sacando carcajadas del resto. Él y Lance no perdieron contacto visual.

—Eso lo veremos.

Luego de cuatro partidas a favor de Lance y tres a favor de Keith, se decidieron a ir por la última de la noche. Keith mentiría si dijese que no estaba pasando un buen momento. Lance hacía comentarios bastante divertidos y había golpeado su hombro varias veces en un intento por distraerlo al ver que realmente sí sabía jugar, lo cual le había causado más gracia que molestia. A su alrededor casi todos lo alentaban a él, en lugar de Lance. Creía que la única que aún lo hacía era Shay, por lástima probablemente.

Sí, Keith estaba pasando una buena noche.

Pero entonces un teléfono comenzó a sonar por toda la sala. De por sí no era algo muy destacable, pero fue la reacción de algunos lo que llamó la atención de Keith.

Con sólo escuchar la canción que había empezado a sonar, Lance se había sentado más recto en su lugar. Detrás de ellos había sentido a Pidge murmurando y Hunk se había levantado en busca del aparato, olvidado en la mesa donde habían cenado. Cuando el chico volvió y se lo tendió a Lance con una expresión que Keith no supo interpretar, el aludido había suspirado por un momento antes de mostrarle una sonrisa de disculpa a Keith mientras pausaba el juego.

—Ya regreso.

Fue todo lo que dijo al pararse. Keith asintió como respuesta pero notó que Lance no le había visto, pues se había volteado rápidamente mientras llevaba el teléfono a su oído, para luego desaparecer por un pasillo hacia donde suponía debía estar su habitación.

Por costumbre, como algo que hacía siempre que no entendía una situación, buscó la mirada de su hermano quien ya lo estaba mirando. Shiro sólo se encogió de hombros, sin una respuesta para él. Allura comenzó a contar alguna anécdota que pronto había tomado la atención de su hermano y el resto, pero no la suya. Era un obvio intento de cambiar el ambiente.

Keith miró a Pidge y Hunk que se decían algo por lo bajo. La chica fruncía el ceño a su amigo, quien sólo negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué probabilidad había de que Lance tuviese una novia con la cual había discutido y ahora llamaba para arreglar las cosas? Novia que casualmente no les simpatizaba a sus amigos, al parecer.

— ¿Supongo que su novia no les agrada?— Consiguió decir en un tono despreocupado y bajo, para que sólo Hunk y Pidge participaran en aquella conversación. Hunk se giró hacia él sorprendido y Pidge tardó dos segundos en sonreírle de esa forma tan particular suya.

— ¿Oh? ¿Interesado en la vida amorosa de Lance, Keith?

Sabía que acababa de sonrojarse y se odió por eso.

—En realidad no. Es sólo… curiosidad— Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Estás seguro?— Pidge se acomodó sus gafas—Dependiendo de lo que tengas para decirnos pensaremos en si darte o no información.

—Pidge, deja de vender información de Lance—Intervino Hunk, interponiéndose entre su amiga y Keith— Lo siento si sueno brusco pero es un poco más complicado que una novia, así que no podemos hablarte de ello por más enorme que sea tu curiosidad.

La mirada de Hunk era bastante seria y sólo un apretón en el hombro de parte de Shay le hizo relajarse, así que Keith entendió el mensaje a la perfección. No debía meter sus narices donde nadie le llamaba. Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir hacia Hunk, un poco avergonzado por la situación.

Se había sentido parte del grupo por un buen rato aquella noche, pero era bastante obvio que él no tenía nada que hacer allí. Sólo era el hermano de Shiro; alguien desconocido que había llegado a la vida del mayor de forma inesperada y que por cosas de la vida acababa de conocer a ese grupo de gente.

Gente simpática y amable, pero para quienes no era más que un invitado por esa noche. La mirada de Hunk se lo había trasmitido mucho más que sus palabras.

Keith volvió a girarse en dirección a la pantalla donde habían estado jugando, aún con la partida pausada. Sintiendo de repente un vacío en el estómago observó la hora; no era muy tarde pero definitivamente sería una buena excusa para marcharse. Habiendo tomado su decisión, se levantó del suelo y se estiró un poco, llamando la atención de Shiro.

—Quiero ir un poco más temprano a la oficina mañana, así que me iré a casa por hoy— Le dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa. Si Shiro creyó su excusa o no, no lo demostró en su expresión. Su hermano sólo asintió y se levantó junto a él. La mirada de decepción en los ojos de Matt era increíblemente obvia, por lo que Keith se sintió culpable.

—Tu quédate, Shiro. Tomaré un taxi.

—Pero—

—No empieces con tu complejo de hermano mayor— Dijo, intentando sonar gracioso. Las risitas de Allura y Matt le confirmaron su logro— Tomaré un taxi e iré a casa sano y salvo.

Shiro lo miró con el ceño fruncido y entonces Keith supo que no le había creído su mentira. Él lo conocía así de bien. Pero antes de que Shiro pudiese negarse a tal idea por última vez, otra voz se escuchó.

— ¿Keith se va?— Dijo Lance entrando a la sala, sin su teléfono a la vista. Su voz se escuchó extraña al inicio de la pregunta pero creyó que había sido su imaginación — Tengo antojo de un Starbucks, así que puedo llevarte.

—Ni siquiera sabes dónde vivo—

Notó que su negativa estaba siendo ignorada, pues Lance se apresuró a tomar la chaqueta que había usado antes y las llaves de, suponía, su auto. En menos de un minuto el chico ya estaba abriendo la puerta del departamento y recién allí Keith notó que le estaba usando de excusa para salir del lugar.

— ¿Vienes o no?—Le preguntó Lance con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa increíblemente triste.

Por primera vez, Keith no se volteó a mirar a su hermano pidiendo su opinión. Se enfocó en Lance y en la inminente necesidad que mostraba ese chico por salir de allí. Él no iba a negarle su ayuda.

Tomando su propia chaqueta, asintió y caminó fuera del departamento, ignorando la insistente mirada de su hermano sobre él.

La expresión de alivio del rostro de Lance valía la pena.

Mientras bajaban en silencio por el ascensor, Keith se preguntó cuándo se había vuelto tan experto en leer a las personas. Miró de reojo a Lance, quien mantenía su vista hacia el suelo. Quizás no era ninguna habilidad nueva, sino que ese chico a su lado parecía a punto de explotar de un momento a otro.

* * *

Llevaban diez minutos en el auto de Lance. Había muy poco tráfico a esa hora por lo que las calles estaban bastante silenciosas. Desde su lugar de conductor Lance había hecho varios comentarios triviales en un intento de aligerar el ambiente y a sí mismo, supuso. Pero la fuerza con la que el chico apretaba el volante lo ponía en evidencia y aumentaban el malestar de Keith.

¿Cómo ayudar a alguien que apenas conocía, sin parecer alguien que se metía en la vida de los demás por simple gusto?

Porque Lance podía fingir y hablar sin razón a la perfección, pero era bastante notoria su fragilidad en ese momento.

Claro que también cabía la posibilidad de que Keith estuviese pensando de más, lo cual sería bastante patético de su parte. Sopesó las posibles consecuencias de tal cosa, mordiéndose la punta del pulgar.

—… así que esta zona es bastante desconocida para mí, pero se ve como un buen lugar para vivir. Un poco caro ¿quizás? Supongo que—

— ¿Puedes callarte?

Keith se golpeó mentalmente cuando dejó salir aquello de forma tan brusca, realmente no había sido su intención. ¡Era muy malo tratando con las personas, ese era el trabajo de Shiro!

Lance se quedó helado por un momento al escuchar sus palabras pero no hizo contacto visual con él, concentrado en el camino. Sin embargo, su tristeza se hizo aún más evidente.

—Lo siento, sé que a veces hablo demasiado. Um…— Observó los edificios de alrededor, pero sin mirar hacia el lado de Keith— ¿Tu departamento es por aquí o—

¿Cómo arreglar la situación?

De forma directa, como era su estilo.

—No te hice callar por eso. Pareces morir por dentro con cada oración sin sentido que dices y eso me está poniendo nervioso. Puedes para con eso— Le aseguró, en el tono más suave que pudo encontrar.

Lance guardó silencio y Keith se aguantó las ganas de obligarle a mirarlo a los ojos. Esa era una línea que no podía cruzar con alguien que acababa de conocer.

—Lamento no ser una de esas personas consideradas que se guardarían su opinión y se despedirían de ti, suponiendo que estarás bien por tu cuenta. Sé que no soy tu amigo, ni alguien a quien deberías escuchar pero me está molestando cada vez más el pensar que haces esto todo el tiempo.

A pesar de que el semáforo en el que se habían detenido había cambiado a verde, Lance no presionó el acelerador. Keith se obligó a calmarse a sí mismo, sin entender por qué se había enojado tanto en primer lugar.

—Lo haces ¿verdad?— Preguntó, casi en un susurro.

Y Lance explotó.

— ¿Quién crees que eres para hablarle así a alguien que acabas de conocer? No tienes idea de mi vida. Sí, hago esto todo el tiempo porque sino arruinaría el humor de mis amigos cada maldito día ¿algún problema con eso?

Lance se había volteado a mirarlo por primera vez; ojos rojos por contener sus lágrimas y una expresión acusadora que definitivamente le dolería muchísimo si ellos fuesen amigos. Pero esa era su ventaja esa noche; él y Lance no eran amigos, no aún, así que podía permitirse usar su sinceridad al cien por ciento. No había nada que perder, después de todo.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, en silencio.

— ¿Así está mejor?— Preguntó Keith y Lance lo miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

— ¿Qué?— Balbuceó.

—Gritar siempre ayuda, al menos un poco.

Lance bufó y apoyó su cabeza en el volante.

—Estás loco.

Keith no refutó su afirmación, concentrado en observar alrededor hasta que finalmente reconoció las calles donde estaban parados. Observó la hora una vez más y luego a Lance de reojo, preguntándose si aceptaría lo que estaba a punto de pedirle. Se aclaró la voz antes de hablar.

— ¿Podemos pasar por otro lugar?

Lance tardó un segundo en sacar su cabeza del volante y suspiró, repentinamente cansado. Miró de reojo a Keith antes de poner en marcha el vehículo una vez más.

—Como digas, mullet.

La intención de Keith no había sido molestar a Lance, ni empeorar su tristeza o hacerle pasar vergüenza pero había conseguido hacer las tres cosas. Supuso que el chico era demasiado considerado como para patearlo fuera de su auto y obligarle a volver a casa caminando. De hecho, ni siquiera Keith sabía qué estaba haciendo, ni por qué lo estaba acorralando de esa forma.

Pero sentía que iba por un buen camino.

Luego de otros diez minutos conduciendo, Keith le hizo detenerse a orillas de un parque y no pudo evitar reír por dentro al notar la expresión de desconfianza en el rostro ajeno. A pesar de ello, Lance le siguió sin chistar cuando se adentró entre los árboles para llegar a donde quería.

Por alguna razón sobre la que no quería indagar, Keith le estaba llevando a su lugar favorito de la ciudad. El mismo donde solía ir cuando era un poco más joven y se descubría perdido entre las decisiones de su vida y los recuerdos de su pasado; dónde había pasado más de una noche llorando, gritando y soñando con sus padres. Hacía aproximadamente dos años había ido por última vez; en aquel momento había decidido que nunca más dejaría que sus problemas le ganaran.

Pero, se dijo, esta era una ocasión diferente. Lance era una buena persona y sentía que debía ayudarle. Quizás no era igual el contexto, pero eso había hecho Shiro con él.

— ¿Es un poco tarde para preguntar si eres alguna especie de psicópata?— Preguntó Lance, caminando detrás de él y con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Keith bufó.

—No, Lance.

— ¿Y un asesino en serie?

—Tampoco.

—No me digas que seré la primera víctima. Viejo, la primera vez siempre duele mucho ¿no quieres dejarlo para otro día?

Keith rodó los ojos con molestia. Al parecer eso era lo que hacía Lance cada vez que estaba ansioso o nervioso; hablaba y hablaba, generalmente diciendo cosas sin sentido.

—Sólo cállate y sígueme.

Después de un par de minutos de caminata silenciosa (por fin), los árboles dieron paso a un claro que terminaba en una especie de precipicio. Más allá se podía ver una cantidad incontable de luces, la ciudad, cuyo horizonte se perdía con el comienzo del cielo estrellado. Era una vista hermosa, aún mucho más de lo que Keith recordaba. Un sinfín de recuerdos vino a él en cuanto se detuvo a la orilla. Lance le siguió, en silencio, también perdido en la inmensidad que había frente a ellos.

—Hace unos años solía venir todo el tiempo. Por cualquier cosa; un problema grande, uno pequeño o cuando simplemente sentía que mi vida se estaba yendo a la mierda— Sintió la mirada de Lance sobre él mientras hablaba— No sé exactamente por qué pero luego de pasar unas horas sentado aquí siempre encontraba la forma de superar cualquier cosa.

Perdió su vista entre las estrellas por un momento, sintiéndose aliviado por haber superado todos aquellos momentos. Keith siempre había mirado hacia las luces de la ciudad o hacia las estrellas, jamás hacia el precipicio frente a ellos; nunca le había parecido que la salida fácil fuese la indicada. Esperaba que Lance entendiera lo mismo.

Volvió la vista hacia su acompañante.

—Frente a esta inmensidad ¿no sientes cómo tus problemas parecen pequeños en comparación? Tras muchos años difíciles aprendí algo valioso que no enseñan en ninguna escuela ni universidad o academia— Metió las manos en sus bolsillos pero mantuvo su expresión relajada. Sabía que Lance estaba oyendo cada palabra que decía— Nuestros problemas nunca son el fin del mundo, Lance. No tienen por qué serlo.

—Ni siquiera me conoces…

Supo que Lance no lo estaba diciendo en un tono mordaz, ni mucho menos molesto por el discurso que acababa de darle. Simplemente estaba poniendo algo de manifiesto. Keith no le conocía.

Entonces ¿Por qué le estaba mostrando su lugar secreto? ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo todo aquello? ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando por él?

—Por ahora.

Los azules ojos de Lance se encontraron con los suyos, sin respuesta ante lo que él acababa de decir. Lo cual era simplemente verdad; aún si no sabía exactamente por qué, Keith quería conocerlo.

Keith le mostró una pequeña sonrisita y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Te prestaré mi lugar. Hoy y cuando sea que lo necesites. Quizás también te ayude.

Lance lo observó, vacilante, sin saber qué debía hacer. Miró hacia la ciudad y de nuevo hacia Keith.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Keith se encogió de hombros.

—Grita, llora, habla. O no digas nada, sólo piensa para ti. Lo que tú quieras. Sólo ten en mente— Señaló hacia el horizonte— Lo enorme que es aquello y lo pequeño que es esto— Señaló hacia su propia sien, refiriéndose a la mente— Estaré por aquí atrás hasta que estés listo para irte. Me aseguraré de no poder oírte, tranquilo.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Keith se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Volvió a adentrarse entre los árboles, sólo unos metros. Luego buscó uno para sentarse en sus raíces, agradecido de siempre llevar sus audífonos en alguno de sus bolsillos.

Unos minutos después, ya acomodado y con la música llegando a sus oídos, se perdió entre sus pensamientos hasta que comenzó a adormecerse. Ni siquiera pensó en los insectos que debían andar cerca de él o en lo oscuro que podía ser aquel parque en la noche. Sólo deseaba que Lance consiguiera un poco de paz.

* * *

Cuando Keith despertó de su siesta, sentía algo sobre él que le ayudaba a mantener el calor corporal y un pequeño peso sobre su hombro derecho. Abrió los ojos con un poco de pereza y descubrió que sobre él estaba el abrigo que le había visto usar a Lance esa noche, su perfume causando estragos en él. Sin pensar, aspiró profundamente.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, giró su cabeza a la derecha. Sobre su hombro descubrió a Lance, también dormido. Al parecer su posición había terminado siendo un accidente, pero ello no evitó que Keith sonriera. Luego miró alrededor, notando cómo eran evidentes los primeros rayos del sol.

Eso fue lo que le hizo despertar por completo. Estaba amaneciendo y ninguno de los dos había regresado a casa en toda la noche. Shiro debía estar histérico.

—Lance, despierta— Intentó despertarle, sacudiéndolo del hombro levemente— ¡Lance!

El chico abrió los ojos con esfuerzo pero en cuanto identificó el rostro de Keith a centímetros del suyo se inclinó hacia atrás para alejarse de él. Un leve sonrojo era visible en sus mejillas y en consecuencia Keith sintió sus propias mejillas arder.

—Debiste despertarme en cuanto terminaste, no era precisamente la idea dormir a la intemperie— Le reprochó sin malicia. Lance se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Lo siento, iba a esperar a que despertaras, no creí dormirme— Se disculpó, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—No importa— Respondió Keith, sintiéndose de buen humor, aún con la chaqueta de Lance en sus manos— ¿Estás mejor?

Lance tardó un momento en responder pero cuando lo hizo, levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sí.

Keith sintió un retortijón en el estómago. Lance, con una expresión tan tranquila y con el amanecer de fondo debía ser una imagen ilegal, no apta para personas de corazón débil.

Pero antes de responder, la vibración de su teléfono llamó su atención.

.

 **Shiro:**

(6.47 am) Ya sé que eres una persona adulta que puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida

(6.47 am) Pero puedes decirme si estás con Lance, al menos?

(6.48 am) Matt está preocupado por él

(6.48 am) Honestamente, yo también

.

 _Mierda._

Era probable que Shiro y todos los amigos de Lance estuviesen teniendo la idea equivocada sobre qué habían estado haciendo él y Lance esa noche. No podría volver a mirarlos a la cara. El sólo recordar la especie de advertencia que Hunk le había dado era suficiente para que no quisiera volver a cruzarse con ellos.

La cuestión era que, si él y Lance comenzaban tratarse, sería imposible no hacerlo.

—Shiro va a matarme. Y estoy seguro de que tus amigos querrán hacerme lo mismo— Le dijo, con una expresión culpable. Lance lo miró sin entender por un momento, entonces sus ojos se abrieron en alerta al entender de qué estaba hablando.

Keith vio como Lance tocaba cada uno de sus bolsillos, del pantalón y de la chaqueta que acababa de tenderle. Al no encontrar nada, se palmeó la frente reprendiéndose a sí mismo.

—Dejé mi teléfono en mi habitación.

—Está bien, ahora volvemos cada uno a su casa y asunto resuelto— Dijo Keith volteándose en dirección a donde habían dejado el auto de Lance— Quizás de ahora en más tus amigos piensen que soy un secuestrador o algo por el estilo pero no me hago gran problema con ello.

Escuchó la risa de Lance a su espalda y ello le hizo sonreír.

—Les explicaré en cuanto llegue, no te preocupes.

—Gracias. No puedo dejar que mi carrera de detective termine cuando he llegado a la mejor parte.

Lance rió de nuevo.

Ambos caminaron a paso rápido hasta el auto. Por alguna razón se sentían ligeros y de buen humor, un poco extraño teniendo en cuenta que habían dormido a los pies de un árbol y en una noche bastante fresca.

En cuanto subieron al vehículo y Lance lo puso en marcha, Keith decidió escribirle a su hermano para que al menos pudiera dejar de preocuparse, pues además del último mensaje tenía otro par y varias llamadas perdidas a lo largo de la noche.

 **Keith:**

(7.02) Estoy con él, ahora volviendo a casa

 **Shiro:**

(7.04) . . .

 **Keith:**

(7.05) Takashi, ahora no.

 **Shiro:**

(7.05) Sólo espero que hayan pasado una noche SEGURA

 **Keith:**

(7.05) BASTA

Cuando Lance se detuvo frente al edificio que Keith le indicó, ambos notaron el extraño ambiente que se instaló entre ellos. Keith no tenía idea de qué pasaba por la mente de Lance pero, por su parte, sentía que le gustaría no tener que bajarse de ese auto.

—Gracias por traerme, Lance— Le agradeció, obligándose a poner su mano en la palanca que abría la puerta. Tenía que ir a casa y luego a trabajar, la noche había acabado.

Lance le mostró otra de sus sonrisas genuinas, de esas que le hacían doler el corazón.

—Keith, el único que debe dar las gracias hoy, soy yo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos. La mañana era silenciosa también, sólo el trinar de los pájaros se escuchaba y el sol se iba alzando cada vez un poco más.

Keith asintió como respuesta y abrió la puerta del vehículo. Pero, en cuanto se movió para salir, una mano cálida le sostuvo suavemente de la muñeca. Lance le acababa de detener y Keith creyó que su pulso lo delataría.

— ¿Podemos ir a tomar algo, después? Un café o algo así, si quieres.

¿Una cita? Eso era una cita ¿cierto? O quizás Lance sólo quería agradecerle por las cosas que le había dicho esa noche, era muy probable. Sintiendo la voz rasposa, le respondió.

—Claro. Esta tarde estoy ocupado pero mañana estoy libre— Se sonrojó cuando notó lo demasiado _pronto_ que eso sonaba, como si estuviese un poco desesperado por volver a verlo— Entre semana también está bien, o el próximo fin de semana—

—Mañana me parece perfecto— Le respondió Lance con una de sus enormes sonrisas.

¿Cómo hacía este chico para verse siempre tan fresco y despreocupado? ¿Dónde estaba el Lance de la noche anterior, el que balbuceaba sin sentido?

—Um ¿puedes guardar mi número, así organizamos luego? Como no tengo el mío…— Mientras preguntaba eso, notó un tono de nerviosismo en su voz, lo cual le hizo sonreír.

—Seguro.

Luego de guardar su número, Lance se despidió y se marchó a casa. Keith entró a su departamento y se quedó sentado en su sofá, mirando hacia la pantalla apagada de su TV. Había sido una noche extraña, atípica. De esas que no solían volver a repetirse.

Lance era una persona que le intrigaba muchísimo. Sabía que era alguien alegre todo el tiempo, despreocupado, cariñoso con su mascota y sus amigos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, había algo más en él que le había llamado la atención. No sólo por el hecho de que había algo que le hacía ponerse tan triste como le había notado la noche anterior. Sino que sentía que Lance podía ser una persona mucho más profunda de lo que parecía.

Y él quería saber todo al respecto. Aún si Lance sólo lo viese como un amigo, no le molestaría hacerse cercano a él.

Keith recordó que debía ir a trabajar en menos de una hora cuando posó distraídamente la vista sobre el reloj de su cocina. No tenía idea de cómo iba a mantenerse despierto todo el día con lo cansado que se sentía, pero debería encontrar la forma.

Tenían un importante allanamiento que hacer esa misma tarde.

* * *

Cuando Hunk salió de su cama esa mañana, apenas habiendo dormido un par de horas luego de que Matt les hubiese convencido de que Lance no aparecería al día siguiente flotando en algún río, su cuerpo lo único que le pedía era una taza de café. Pero, cuando salió al pasillo para ir en busca de su desayuno, se encontró a Pidge parada en medio de la puerta que daba a la sala común.

La chica estaba aún cepillando sus dientes con pereza mientras observaba alguna cosa en específico frente a ella. Con una ceja alzada, Hunk se acercó y movió su cabeza sobre la de Pidge, buscando qué la tenía tan ensimismada.

En la sala, sentado a la mesa estaba Lance. Lo primero que pensó Hunk en hacer fue en acercarse y reclamarle por su falta de consideración al haberlos tenido mitad de la noche en vela porque había decidido desaparecer así nada más. Pero, leyendo sus pensamientos por completo, Pidge estiró un brazo deteniendo su andar. Hunk la miró con confusión pero volvió la vista hacia su amigo.

Lance tenía una gran taza de café en una mano y el codo del brazo contrario sobre la mesa, mientras descansaba el peso de su cabeza en su otra mano. Su vista perdida en algún lugar de la pared frente a él.

Hunk apretó sus manos en puños. Odiaba ver esa expresión de desolación en el rostro de su mejor amigo y sabía exactamente cuál era la causa de ello, aún si el chico en cuestión nunca se lo había contado en palabras. Él, Pidge y Matt ya habían juntado los restos de un Lance destruido demasiadas veces. Y expresiones como esas se lo recordaban de una forma demasiado vívida.

Su amigo merecía ser feliz, pero ni siquiera él era consciente de ello.

—Por esto mismo he planeado mil veces cómo hacer que su teléfono termine dentro de una olla de sopa.

—No funcionaría. No por mucho tiempo— Le respondió Pidge en susurros, habiendo bajado su cepillo de dientes.

Hunk sintió como su amiga suspiraba a su lado, con pesadez. Ambos compartían la misma infelicidad que les causaba ver a Lance en esas situaciones.

Pero, lamentablemente, ambos sabían que no era momento de exigirle cosas ni de ordenarle qué hacer. En esos momentos ellos solo debían sentarse a su lado en silencio, acompañándolo con su presencia. Eventualmente Lance volvería a ser él mismo, e iniciaría conversación con algún chiste poco creíble.

Siempre era así.

Antes de que alguno pudiera moverse para llevar a cabo el plan de siempre, algo en el rostro de Lance les detuvo. La expresión de sus ojos se suavizó por un momento y un esbozo de sonrisa apareció en su boca. Sonrisa que se apresuró a desaparecer con un sorbo de su café.

—Eso es nuevo— Susurró Hunk con un tono de confusión. Pidge no dijo nada, pero una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro. Ella podía trabajar con eso.

Antes de que Hunk pudiese preguntarle algo al respecto, Pidge se alejó de él y se acercó a Lance con una expresión de autosuficiencia, aún llevando su cepillo de dientes en la mano. Hunk se apresuró a seguirla pero en cuanto llegó a la mesa se desvió para servirse un poco del café que Matt había dejado preparado.

—Entonces, Lance— El aludido la miró, apenas siendo consciente de que sus amigos ya se habían levantado— ¿Llevaste a Keith a casa anoche?

Lance mantuvo una expresión neutra mientras bebía más café.

—Buenos días, Pidge— Le respondió, marcando las palabras para que la chica notara que se había salteado los modales básicos. Su amiga le mostró la típica sonrisa que usaba cuando sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo sobre algo. Lance rodó los ojos — Sí, lo llevé a casa.

— ¿Y…?— Dijo Hunk, de buen humor, mientras tomaba asiento junto a la chica y dejaba tos tazas de café sobre la mesa.

Lance se encogió de hombros y llevó la taza nuevamente a su boca.

— ¿Y, qué? Es un buen tipo.

Pidge observó de reojo a Hunk y notó con agrado que él correspondió el gesto. Las palabras habían salido de la boca de Lance sin mayor interés, casi como si ya las hubiese pensado antes de que le preguntasen.

— ¿Lo suficiente como para quedarte con él toda la noche?

Hunk la fulminó con la mirada en cuanto dijo eso ¿No habían quedado en no acorralar a Lance, sino esperar a que él hablara? Ese había sido siempre el plan, durante los últimos años. Pidge le ignoró y mantuvo la mirada sobre su amigo.

No había forma de que Lance supiera lo poco que esa taza de café hacía por esconder la sonrisa que tentaba a aparecer sobre sus labios.

—No pasé la noche con él — Aseguró.

Técnicamente no era mentira; él había pasado casi toda la noche mirando al cielo estrellado con Keith a metros de distancia. No había estado junto a él.

— ¿Estás seguro?— Preguntó Pidge con los ojos entrecerrados. Lance fijó la vista en ella, como si estuviese aceptando un reto.

—Sí.

Hunk suspiró en su lugar y se decidió a comenzar con su desayuno de una buena vez. Cuando Pidge y Lance iniciaban una de esas contiendas hasta que uno cediera ante el otro, podían tardar minutos o, en el peor de los casos y por las más absurdas razones, horas. Él no estaba lo suficientemente despierto para pasar por eso a esa hora de la mañana.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Pidge hizo un chasquido con la lengua para luego levantarse de su lugar. Lance sonreía complacido en su silla.

—Lo que digas, McClain. Seguiremos esto luego, tengo que terminar de cepillarme los dientes— Dijo con desgana y se volteó con dirección al baño, mascullando algo por lo bajo.

Lance se rió en silencio por su actitud, pero se detuvo en cuanto notó la mirada fija de Hunk sobre él, quien lo observó como si estuviese viendo a un desconocido en su lugar.

— ¿Hunk?

El aludido parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar su nombre, como si ello bastara para sacarlo del tren de pensamientos que había nublado su mente. Negó con la cabeza ante la mirada extrañada de Lance y le sonrió con cariño.

—Estaba pensando en algo, pero no es nada.

Lance lo miró inseguro de aceptar esa respuesta.

—Como tú digas.

Hunk jamás en su vida podría haberle dicho a Lance que esa mañana estaba siendo bastante diferente a lo que había sido los últimos años.

Generalmente, cuando Lance recibía aquella infortuna llamada, al día siguiente apenas era una sombra de su persona. Solía pasarse todo el día en la seguridad de sus sábanas o, si estaba de guardia, se alejaba lo más posible del resto de las personas. Siempre era el mismo patrón; prácticamente no existía en la mañana, hacia el mediodía apenas respondía a algunos de sus intentos por alegrarle y para la tarde-noche su espíritu entraba en un extraño estado de paz aislada.

En los últimos cinco años, Lance jamás había reído en el día siguiente a una conversación telefónica con su hermano.

* * *

 **Desconocido:**

(17.12) Hey, soy Keith

 **Lance McClain:**

(17.37)Hey!

(17.37) Lo siento, acabo de despertar

(17.38)Creí que ya te habías olvidado de mi

 **Mullet-Keith:**

(17.42) Um, no, estuve ocupado con el trabajo

(17.42) Pudiste descansar?

 **Lance McClain:**

(17.43) Sip, sin problemas

(17.44)Aun no salgo de la cama, pero huele a que Hunk ha hecho algo delicioso en la cocina, así que deberé hacerlo pronto

 **Mullet-Keith:**

(17.44) Oh, él fue quien hizo la cena el otro día, verdad?

(17.44) Asumo que la cocina es su fuerte

 **Lance McClain:**

(17.45) Uno de muchos

(17.45) La comida de Hunk es la mejor del mundo! La próxima vez tienes que probar su lasagna, Dios, es incomparable

 **Mullet-Keith:**

(17.46) Suena bastante genial

 **Lance McClain:**

(17.46) Lo es

(17.46) Entonces… qué estás haciendo?

 **Mullet-Keith:**

(17.46) No mucho

(17.46) Llegué a casa hace un rato

 **Lance McClain:**

(17.47)Creí que trabajabas esta tarde?

(17.47)No es que sea de mi incumbencia! Y tampoco lo estoy controlando

(17.47)Solo ignora eso

 **Mullet-Keith:**

(17.48) jaja Lance, está bien, no importa

(17.48) Quizás, y sólo quizás, haya golpeado a alguien y por eso me mandaron a casa

(17.48) Al parecer "un descanso" no me vendría mal

 **Lance McClain:**

(17.48) Oh por Dios (17.48)

(17.49) Mullet-Keith, el detective rebelde

(17.49) No esperaba menos de ti ;)

 **Mullet-Keith:**

(17.50) Muy gracioso

(17.50) Tenía una razón muy válida para hacerlo

(17.50) No pude controlarme, aunque ya sé que eso está mal

 **Lance McClain:**

(17.51)Y a quién golpeaste, si puedo preguntar?

 **Mullet-Keith:**

(17.52) A Shiro

 **Lance McClain:**

(17.51) ¿?

(17.51) Golpeaste a tu hermano?

 **Mullet-Keith:**

(17.53) No quería golpearlo a él

(17.53) Quise golpear a este tipo que nos estuvo dando información falsa el último par de semanas, cuando finalmente lo descubrimos, y Shiro intentó detenerme.

(17.53) Resultado: Shiro tiene un ojo negro y yo gané dos horas de sermón a la Shirogane

 **Lance McClain:**

(17.54) Jajajaja (17.54)

(17.54)Lo siento, la situación suena muy ridícula

(17.54)Y está muy molesto contigo?

 **Mullet-Keith:**

(17.55) Nah

(17.55) Su enojo se fue a los veinte minutos de reprenderme, el resto fue más bien una charla de corazón a corazón (nota mi sarcasmo)

(17.56) Shiro aún me ve como su hermanito de quince años

 **Lance McClain:**

(17.57)Ok, sé que estás diciendo todo esto con una mala cara seguramente

(17.57)Y que estás molesto con él por tratarte como a un niño

(17.57)Pero, viejo, Shiro suena como un hermano genial

(17.58) Y estoy seguro de que te salvó de consecuencias peores, o no?

 **Mullet-Keith:**

(17.59) Sí, lo hizo

(17.59) Y le agradezco por ello

(18.00) Pero no se lo diré ni en veinte años, así que guarda el secreto

 **Lance McClain:**

(18.01) Jajajaja

(18.01) Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, mullet

 **Mullet-Keith:**

(18.02) Quisiera insistir en que dejes de usar ese sobrenombre, pero no va a funcionar, verdad?

 **Lance McClain:**

(18.02)Genial!

(18.02)Sólo te llevó una noche conocerme, buen trabajo detective

 **Detective rebelde:**

(18.03) Ugh

(18.04) Hablando de eso…

(18.04) Entonces, mañana?

 **Lance McClain:**

(18.06)Todo lo que sé sobre mañana es que será domingo, el clima al parecer estará bastante bien, como buena primavera

(18.06)Es día de comer pastas en alguna parte del mundo y la luna será cuarto creciente

(18.06)Alguna otra información que necesites?

 **Detective rebelde:**

(18.08) Sinceramente? No sé cómo responder a eso

 **Lance McClain:**

(18.08) Jajaja, estoy bromeando contigo Keith

(18.08) Mañana

(18.08) Cita?

 **Detective rebelde:**

(18.09) Si tú quieres, claro

 **Lance McClain:**

(18.10)De hecho, mis expectativas son bastante altas

(18.10)Así que sí, quiero

(18.10) :)

 **Detective rebelde:**

(18.11) Okay

(18.11) :)

 **Lance McClain:**

(18.12)Woa, creí que eras de esas personas que no saben lo que es un emoji

(18.12)Sólo para saltarnos esta parte y que la conversación no se vuelva rara

(18.12)Mañana pasaré por ti, sólo dime a qué hora y el resto terminamos de decidirlo cuando nos veamos, está bien?

 **Detective rebelde:**

(18.13) Sí, claro, está bien

(18.13) Antes del mediodía? Así empezamos con el almuerzo

 **Lance McClain:**

(18.14) Buena idea!

(18.14) Ahora

(18.14) Cuéntame qué planeas hacer hoy, el resto de la tarde?

(18.14) Como bien predije, Hunk hizo una deliciosa tarta de coco y por ahora me dedicaré a devorarla, básicamente

 **Detective rebelde:**

(18.15) Tu plan ya es mejor que el mío.

(18.15) Buscaré algo en netflix y nada, divagaré en el sofá

(18.15) Si Shiro pregunta, estoy reflexionando sobre mis actos

 **Lance McClain:**

Jajaja, claro que sí (18.16)

 **Detective rebelde:**

(18.16) Alguna recomendación de series y/o película?

(18.16) Me he quedado sin ideas

 **Lance McClain:**

(18.17) Oh, mala idea mullet

(18.17) No tengo UNA recomendación

(18.17) Tengo toda una lista, dame dos minutos ;)

 **Detective rebelde:**

(18.17) De acuerdo, pongamos a prueba tus gustos

 **Lance McClain:**

(18.18) Bueno, esto ya es personal Keith

 **Detective rebelde:**

(18.18) Siempre lo fue

* * *

En un principio, Keith no había tenido ni la menor idea de qué esperar de su cita con Lance. Ni siquiera había estado en su mente tal acontecimiento hasta la noche anterior, pues antes de ello apenas se había cruzado con el chico un par de veces y aquella vez en el supermercado no había sido la mejor interacción precisamente.

Él no tenía nada que ocultar y supuso que Lance tampoco; si no se equivocaba de una forma muy ridícula, ambos eran gays y definitivamente aquella noche había nacido un pequeño interés en el uno por el otro.

Eso era todo lo concreto que tenía.

¿Lance no se arrepentiría de pedirle salir después de pasar más de dos horas a su lado? Keith admitía que no era la persona más divertida, ni graciosa y mucho menos habladora del mundo. Esas eran algunas de las razones por la que no contaba con amigos aparte de Shiro, lo cual sonaba incluso más triste si lo pensaba en voz alta. Temía que Lance descubriese que no había nada interesante ni atrayente sobre su persona.

Porque si se detenía a pensarlo, Lance le atraía muchísimo. Haber sentido su calor corporal tan cercano a él la mañana anterior había bastado para desconcentrarlo por el resto del día. Además, durante la noche, se había obligado a sí mismo a no moverse de su lugar para acercarse al chico y aferrarlo entre sus brazos de forma protectora como tanto había querido.

Lance se había mostrado tan cariñoso y atento con sus amigos, tan radiante durante toda la cena, que ver su expresión completamente contraída un momento después, cuando había intentado mantener todos sus sentimientos para sí mismo, sufrirlos él sólo, había hecho que Keith conociera una parte de sí mismo que no sabía que existía. Y dicha parte de su personalidad sólo quería encontrar a quién fuese el culpable del estado de Lance y obligarle a arreglar lo que fuese que hubiese hecho, si ello hacía que el chico volviera a aquella vívida personalidad. La otra opción era patearle el trasero hasta que perdiera la consciencia, pero supuso que eso no dejaría una buena impresión en Lance. Y Keith realmente quería impresionarlo, de buena manera.

Así que se había limitado a permanecer allí entre los árboles, no invadiendo la privacidad de Lance pero dejándole saber que había alguien allí con él. Alguien a cuyos brazos podría correr cuando lo necesitara.

Keith se preguntaba si no se habría contagiado de algo, pues apenas conocía a Lance pero sus sentimientos ya se estaban desbordando de una forma que nunca creyó que fuese posible. Estaba seguro de que si le hablaba de ello a Shiro, su hermano se encargaría de enfriarle la cabeza y hacerle ver que debía calmarse. Él y Lance acababan de conocerse, no era lógico que ya pensara en tenerlo entre sus brazos al ir a dormir. De hecho, si debía ser sincero, era algo creepy.

Así que su meta para ese día era actuar tranquilo y relajado. No hacer ningún tipo de avance, consciente o inconscientemente, a menos que Lance lo hiciese primero. Debía tomarse la cita como una salida de amigos, por más contradictorio que sonara. Conocer a Lance, mostrarle cómo era el mismo. Ser genuino.

Ya luego vería a dónde lo llevaba tal camino.

Supo que mantener su plan por el resto del día sería una misión sumamente difícil en cuanto Lance pasó a buscarlo por su edificio.

Keith juraba que no era legal que alguien se viese tan fresco, relajado y atractivo al mismo tiempo. Lance le había recibido en el vehículo con una de sus enormes sonrisas y no había tardado ni dos minutos en iniciar una conversación amena donde Keith se encontró sorpresivamente cómodo. Seguir a Lance era algo fácil y entender sus chistes, incluso los malos, era divertido.

— ¿Está bien si vamos al Arusian?— Le preguntó Lance cuando el auto se detuvo en un semáforo y le miró con ambas cejas levantas.

—No lo conozco, pero seguro.

—Con Hunk y los demás solemos ir para fechas importantes, como cumpleaños y esas cosas, es bastante genial y la comida es deliciosa. Pero si quieres podemos—

—No, Lance. Confío en que tus gustos en restaurantes no son tan malos como tus gustos en películas.

Ante el comentario, Lance dejó caer su quijada como un gesto de haberse ofendido y Keith no pudo evitar la carcajada que salió de su boca. Lance miró hacia el frente cuando volvió a acelerar, y Keith se convenció a sí mismo de que eso que veía en su rostro no era un puchero.

—No tienes mirada artística, mullet, eso es lo que sucede. Esas películas son un legado.

— ¿En serio?— Keith se contuvo las ganas de decirle que de hecho, él sí sabía de arte. Pero quizás era algo que debía contarle en otro momento— Porque no veo cómo Sharknado o Top Secret puedan formar parte importante de la humanidad.

Lance rodó los ojos en su lugar y Keith volvió a reír.

El día no podía haber comenzado de mejor forma.

Luego de llegar al restaurante, de conseguir mesa y de ordenar lo que cada uno comería, Keith sintió cómo repentinamente su pulso se aceleraba. Lance era alguien tan simple y fácil para mantener conversaciones que por un momento había olvidado que ellos estaban realmente teniendo una cita.

¿Cuándo había sido su última cita?

Oh, cierto. Nunca.

Había estado con otras personas antes, pero nunca habían sido algo más que una compañía por una noche que había encontrado en algún bar y ni siquiera podía contar muchos de ellos. Era muy extraño que aceptara invitaciones de otras personas. Y en su adolescencia había pasado por tantas cosas que lo que menos le había interesado había sido tener una vida romántica.

La personalidad de Lance le había ayudado esa primera hora para no pensar en nada complicado pero ahora notaba que realmente no tenía idea de qué se suponía que debía hacer.

Probablemente su dilema debía notarse de forma muy obvia en su rostro, porque Lance se detuvo en medio de una oración para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Keith se movió en su lugar un poco incómodo, sin poder sostenerle la mirada. Entonces Lance suspiró.

—Keith, escucha— Le dijo en un tono suave, como si no quisiera que su voz lo alterara— Confía en mí. Si malinterpreté tu aceptación a tener una cita, no hay problema. Podemos tomarlo como una salida de amigos y me disculparé si te puse en una mala posición…

Lance le hablaba con calma, como si lo que estuviese diciendo no fuese algo que realmente le afectaba pero Keith podía verlo; en sus azules ojos había una expresión ligeramente dolida. Y Keith estaba descubriendo que odiaba ese tipo de expresión en él.

Así que hizo lo que solía hacer en toda situación difícil de su vida. Actuó antes de pensar.

— ¡Soy gay!

No había gritado pero tampoco exactamente había mantenido la voz baja. Keith quiso morir de vergüenza cuando la mirada de un par de comensales cercanos se posó sobre él.

—Okay…— Respondió Lance en un tono dudoso pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Keith reprimió el impulso de esconder su rostro entre sus manos, pues ya no era un niño y debía arreglar la situación como el adulto que era. Tomó aire profundamente.

—No, lo siento. Entré en pánico por un momento—Cuando la mirada de Lance se desvió a sus mejillas, Keith confirmó que se estaba sonrojando— Lo que quiero decir, es que no malinterpretaste nada. Quería-no, quiero tener esta cita contigo. Y ver qué pasa ¿si eso está bien para ti?— Lance asintió cuando notó que esperaba una respuesta de su parte—Es sólo que no tengo precisamente… experiencia en este tipo de cosas. No sé qué es lo que debo hacer.

La pequeña carcajada de Lance le sorprendió por un momento pero supo que no tenía una mala intención, pues sus ojos azules lo observaban casi con cariño.

—No se supone que debas hacer nada, Keith. Es decir, nada estipulado. Sólo sé tú y yo seré yo.

Todo sonaba tan fácil cuando era dicho por un chico cubano de brillantes ojos y cabello perfecto. Keith se obligó a relajarse nuevamente y a tratar de hacerle caso a Lance.

—Okay— Respondió, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones.

—Yo soy bi, por cierto—Dijo Lance, carraspeando su garganta y viéndose un poco inseguro, lo cual tomó a Keith por sorpresa— ¿Es un problema para ti?

El tono de su voz no era acusatorio para nada, más bien era temeroso, lo cual hizo que Keith frunciera el ceño. Parecía ser algo por lo que Lance debía defenderse cada vez que lo decía, y la sensación no le simpatizaba en lo más mínimo.

—Para nada—Le respondió en un tono firme, llamando su atención— Y si para alguien lo ha sido, entonces no merece haberte conocido.

La expresión de Lance ante sus palabras era algo que no pudo descifrar, ni en ese momento ni durante la noche cuando estuvo envuelto por la calidad de sus sábanas. Esperaba no haber dicho algo demasiado fuera de lugar, ese almuerzo ya estaba siendo lo suficientemente raro para él.

Pero, antes de que pudiese preguntarle a Lance si todo estaba bien, un camarero del lugar apareció con sus órdenes en una bandeja y una sonrisa cordial. Cuando el hombre se fue, Lance había vuelto a ser él mismo. O al menos, la versión relajada de sí mismo.

El resto del almuerzo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando Keith fue consciente nuevamente del tiempo, llevaban casi tres horas en el restaurante. Sus platos vacíos hacía casi la mitad de ese tiempo pero ambos se habían absorbido tanto en la conversación, en no quitar los ojos de los del contrario, que ni siquiera recordaban cuándo exactamente habían dejado de comer. Ese era un fenómeno muy curioso que Keith, en sus veintiséis años de vida, jamás había experimentado. Por la perpleja mirada de Lance hacia su plato, supo que él tampoco.

Una vez que pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar, decidieron que sería buena idea sólo caminar tranquilamente por el parque luego de pensarlo por unos minutos. El sol aún estaba radiante sobre ellos.

Cuando llegaron al parque y comenzaron a caminar sin una dirección establecida, un pequeño silencio se estableció sobre ellos. No era incómodo, sino que les daba una sensación de extrema relajación. Después de caminar unos metros, fue Lance quien habló.

—Juguemos a verdad o consecuencia, sin las consecuencias ¿Qué dices?— Le preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona. Keith levantó una ceja.

—Es decir ¿hacer preguntas y simplemente responderlas?

—Vamos mullet, no le quites lo divertido— Se quejó Lance, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Keith rodó los ojos, rápidamente acostumbrado al apodo y asintió, aceptando la idea— Genial, tú empiezas.

— ¿Por qué yo?— Preguntó repentinamente nervioso. Lance agrandó su sonrisa.

—Porque yo di la idea — Respondió, guiñándole un ojo. Keith repasó mentalmente cómo se hacía para respirar pues había olvidado si iba primero la inspiración o la espiración— Puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras. Y, si alguno no quiere responder algo solo tiene que decir _paso_.

Eran reglas realmente básicas para un juego, pensó Keith, pero igualmente las aceptó.

Sopesó un momento qué preguntar a Lance. Ya sabía su comida favorita (pizza casera de Hunk), su color favorito (azul), sobre su trabajo, de dónde conocía a sus amigos (Hunk y él eran amigos de la infancia, habían conocido a Pidge en secundaria y por ende a su hermano Matt), e incluso sabía su número favorito, por alguna razón (cinco).

La idea llegó a él como algo súper obvio.

—Cuéntame de tu familia.

Keith supuso que la ligera tensión en los hombros de Lance era por cansancio y no por la pregunta en sí.

—Sin trampas, mullet. Debes hacer una pregunta.

—Oh, claro. Entonces ¿tienes hermanos?

Una sonrisita melancólica apareció en el rostro de Lance.

—Sip. Uno mayor y tres menores.

—Una familia grande. Debe ser divertido— Comentó Keith sin pensar seriamente en ello. Él sólo tenía a Shiro y antes de eso no había tenido a nadie, no tenía cómo comparar.

Lance sólo hizo un ruidito de confirmación pero no agregó nada más. En el fondo, Keith creía que Lance sería el tipo de chico que era pegajoso con sus familiares y que le gustaba alardear sobre los logros de sus hermanos menores o algo por el estilo. Al parecer se había equivocado.

—Ya sé que sólo son tú y Shiro, así que no preguntaré sobre eso pero ¿Sus padres también viven aquí en la ciudad?

Lance había estado tentado a sacarle más información a Matt sobre Shiro y su hermano, antes de ese fin de semana, pero la idea le había parecido como si hiciera trampa, por alguna razón. Keith tardó un momento en responderle.

—El padre de Shiro falleció hace casi seis años y su madre cuando él era un bebé— Lance se quedó helado por un momento— Yo nunca conocí a mis padres.

Ambos habían detenido su andar y estaban uno frente al otro, aunque Keith desviaba la mirada. Lance tragó saliva, reprimiendo el impulso de tomar una de las manos contrarias.

—Podrías haber dicho _paso_ , no iba a insistir…

Keith negó con la cabeza y alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos.

—Pensé en hacerlo pero… también quiero contarte todo lo que quieras saber sobre mí. Además ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya no es un problema para mí.

Lance parpadeó un par de veces, antes de que ambos retomaran el camino. Pero, esta vez, Lance se aseguró de que sus dedos rozaran inocentemente los de Keith con cada paso que daban.

—Gracias Keith…

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque sólo llevamos unos días de conocernos pero puedo decir que siempre has sido sincero. Es algo que valoro muchísimo.

Ese cómodo silencio se instaló una vez más entre ambos. Una leve brisa movía las hojas de los árboles, produciendo ese constante murmullo de forma reconfortante. A lo lejos podían oírse risas amortiguadas de niños y ladridos amigables de algunos perros jugando con sus dueños. Era realmente un bonito día.

—Entonces, es mi turno ¿Tu familia vive aquí en la ciudad?

—No, ellos viven a varias horas de aquí— Lance se distrajo un momento viendo cómo un labrador corría detrás de un frisbee. Cuando volvió la vista al frente, suspiró— De acuerdo, tengo que devolverte el gesto y ser sincero.

Keith levantó ambas cejas ante el comentario pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—En este momento no estoy en buenos términos con mi familia. Llevo varios años sin saber de ellos—Antes de que Keith pudiese hablar, Lance levantó ambas manos para detenerlo— No es algo que me afecte en demasía, Keith, tranquilo. Es sólo que ocurrieron muchas cosas cuando era adolescente y probablemente esté mejor así, lejos de ellos. Hunk, Pidge y Matt son como una segunda familia para mí y me basta con ello.

Lo que acababa de decirle Lance era algo bastante serio, de eso Keith estaba seguro. Después de todo, las familias siempre tenían disputas entre ellos, como Shiro una vez le había dicho. Lo que caracterizaba a una familia era que esas disputas siempre terminaban olvidadas y generalmente todo volvía a la normalidad con el tiempo. Pero que Lance, siendo la persona tan considerada y amable que era, no estuviese en buenos términos con su propia familia durante años era algo realmente extraño.

Supuso que no era su lugar para interrogarlo al respecto, no aún, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para tratar de reconfortarlo y mostrarle que él estaba allí. Estaba allí, pero no sería un entrometido, tal y como la noche anterior. Con determinación, deslizó una de sus manos sobre la de Lance y la tomó con cariño. Su piel se sentía sumamente cálida a comparación de la suya.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando notó que Lance entrelazaba sus dedos fácilmente.

—Me toca— Dijo Lance, en un tono juguetón y puso una expresión cómica como si estuviese pensando muy seriamente al respecto— Tienes que decirme con qué celebridad tienes un crush.

Keith casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escuchar tal petición absurda.

— ¿Qué, tenemos quince años? Estoy seguro que hay preguntas más originales que esas, Lance— A pesar de sus palabras, Keith le mostró una expresión divertida y Lance le imitó.

—Hablas como si fuese algo inmaduro pero estoy seguro de que es uno de tus mayores secretos, así que dime.

Keith rodó los ojos pero debía admitir que la situación era bastante graciosa. La verdad era que, actualmente, Keith no podía pensar en ningún actor que le interesara lo suficiente como para prestarle atención más de dos veces. Pero en su adolescencia sí le había ocurrido.

—De acuerdo, pero no puedes reírte. En este momento no tengo un crush en nadie pero cuando tenía dieciséis no podía dejar de ver las películas de El señor de los anillos.

Lance levantó ambas cejas, un poco sorprendido pero inmediatamente después una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro.

—Déjame adivinar ¿Légolas?

Keith negó con la cabeza, sintiendo sus mejillas arder pero divertido por la situación.

—Frodo.

Lance se rió a carcajadas a su lado y Keith no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida.

—Tus gustos son raros ¿te lo han dicho?— Preguntó Lance de forma juguetona.

Keith se le quedó mirando por un momento.

— ¿Acaso te dicen muy seguido que eres raro?— Preguntó, de una forma tan natural que sintió como si no fuese él quien había hablado. Lance lo miró rápidamente, con sus ojos ligeramente abiertos más de lo normal.

Luego, llevó su mano libre a su rostro para cubrir el sonrojo inesperado.

—Keith, viejo, no puedes atacar de una forma tan sorpresiva— Balbuceó bajo su mano.

Por su lado, Keith sentía su cara arder y se obligó a observar hacia el frente.

—Lo siento, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo…— Murmuró, abochornado. Entonces Lance volvió a reír para luego darle un pequeño apretón a sus manos unidas. Keith volvió la vista hacia él una vez más.

Lance sonreía, como siempre.

—No te disculpes. Estaré en alerta de ahora en más para devolverte el comentario.

Cuando terminó de hablar, le guiñó uno de sus ojos.

Keith intuía que la sensación que sentía en su pecho en ese momento no era normal. Quizás necesitara un paseo por el hospital cuando la dichosa cita terminase.

—Volvamos al juego— Sugirió Lance con una gran sonrisa al notar lo avergonzado que Keith se sentía. Había algo en el chico a su lado que le daban ganas de molestarlo todo el día, sólo para ver sus abiertas expresiones una vez más, pero supuso que tal cosa no sería muy bien recibida.

Keith asintió en silencio, aún mirando hacia el suelo. Luego de un par de segundos así, levantó la vista y miró a Lance con lo que parecía genuina curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué bombero?

Si Lance sintió algún tipo de sorpresa por la repentina pregunta, no dejó que se notara en ningún momento. Al contrario, puso una expresión pensante y su respuesta no fue inmediata como Keith creyó que sería. Al final, Lance se encogió de hombros antes de responderle.

—No lo sé. Matt ya estaba en ello desde hacía un par de años antes y supongo que terminé interesándome. Además, es lindo sentir que puedes ser de ayuda para alguien.

Keith sostuvo la respiración un momento. No porque Lance le hubiese dado una respuesta menos profunda de lo que él pensó que iba a darle ni porque sintiera que no estaba diciéndole realmente la verdad, sino porque esa última oración había sido dicha con un tono tan extraño para la persona que lo había usado.

No sabía si él estaba pensando de más, si su costumbre de leer a las personas le estaba haciendo imaginarse cosas y leer entre líneas algo que no existía. Pero, de nuevo, la evidencia sobre que algo tenía mal a Lance era irrefutable.

Decidió no hacer comentario al respecto, convencido de que el tiempo hablaría entre ellos.

—Puedo entender eso —Se apresuró a responder— Fui a la academia porque Shiro y su padre lo habían hecho también. Me refiero a que, más allá de poder ayudar a las personas, la primera razón por la que lo elegí fue porque me era interesante. Con cada caso nuevo que tomamos, es difícil pasar mucho tiempo aburrido.

Lance siguió observándole en silencio, moviendo muy suavemente su pulgar sobre los nudillos de Keith, quién intentó que el gesto no le pusiera más nervioso.

—Supongo que no es la razón más noble del mundo…—Murmuró, notando por primera vez tal cosa. Antes no se había cuestionado por qué estaba donde estaba.

Lance negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Podría decir lo mismo de mí, entonces. Pero no creo que eso nos haga menos nobles, sabes. Quizás nos hace personas realistas o normales, pero no carentes de nobleza. Fue lo primero que Matt me dijo cuando estaba indeciso sobre qué hacer una vez que terminé el colegio.

Keith se permitió sacar el aire que no sabía que había estado aguantando.

—Pude notar la otra noche que Matt cumple el rol de hermano mayor para todos ustedes ¿no?

Lance sonrió de forma un poco más genuina ante sus palabras y Keith se aseguró de anotarse mentalmente que hablar sobre los amigos de Lance siempre era territorio seguro.

—Sí. Es decir, su hermana de sangre es Pidge, pero desde que Hunk y yo comenzamos a pasar tiempo con ella siempre se aseguró de incluirnos en todo lo que hacían. Al principio estaba agradecido con nosotros porque en su anterior colegio Pidge no la había pasado bien con sus compañeros.

—Eso apesta.

—Mucho. Pero de adolescentes todos pueden ser un poco crueles— La expresión de Lance era como si él mismo estuviese recordando algo en ese momento— Por suerte Pidge siempre fue una chica segura de sí misma y no dejó que le afectara demasiado. Después, Hunk y yo nos aseguramos de que nadie volviera a molestarla.

—Okay, creo que ahora entiendo que todos ustedes tengan un poco de complejo de guarda espalda.

No había querido decir ese comentario, pero había escapado de sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Lance lo miró confundido, sin entender a qué se había referido e inseguro sobre cómo debía tomarlo. Keith se abofeteó mentalmente.

—No quise decirlo con mala intención— Se corrigió de inmediato. Lance levantó ambas cejas para que siguiera hablando. Keith suspiró— La otra noche, cuando saliste para hablar por teléfono, le pregunté a Hunk y Pidge si te había llamado tu novia o algo así y, de forma bastante amable debo decir, Hunk me hizo ver que no era mi lugar saber tal cosa.

Para su sorpresa, Lance se palmeó la frente con un sonido de resignación. Luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, con una expresión avergonzada.

—Hunk se puso en modo mamá gallina contigo, lo siento.

Sintiendo cómo la tensión desaparecía de sus hombros, Keith dejó salir una carcajada y pronto Lance le siguió.

—Al menos ahora sabes que no tengo una novia ¿verdad?

Aún con la sombra de una risa en el rostro, Keith dio un apretón a la mano contraria pero no le miró a los ojos.

—Y es bueno saberlo.

Se obligó a no hacer comentario sobre cómo Lance había ignorado a la perfección el interrogante de con quién había hablado esa noche.

Recién cuando el sol había comenzado a ponerse y ya se había encendido la mayoría de las luces de la ciudad, Lance y Keith decidieron que quizás era hora de acabar la cita. Llevaban más de siete horas nada más que hablando de sus vidas, de sus preferencias y de sus pensamientos sobre diferentes temas.

Keith podría recordar sólo la mitad de las cosas sobre las que habían hablado, porque la mayoría del tiempo se había sentido tan natural que no había necesitado esforzarse en sus respuestas ni preocuparse porque lo que dijera fuese juzgado o malentendido.

Podía sentir cómo él y Lance habían hecho 'click' sin siquiera proponérselo. Ambos eran similares y completamente diferentes a la vez, lo cual era mucho más divertido. Keith no tenía experiencias previas para compararlo pero, si alguien le preguntaba, esa había sido la cita más asombrosa de su vida, siendo que no habían hecho más que caminar y hablar por horas.

Y justamente por esa razón, mientras más se acercaban hasta su edificio, más crecía en él esa pequeña desesperación porque el día no acabase, que Lance no se fuese de su lado. Intentando calmarse, había mantenido sus manos cerradas en puños a los lados de su cuerpo.

Lance había continuado la conversación mientras conducía pero las palabras habían enmudecido en cuanto había entrado a la calle de Keith.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, ambos se quedaron mirando en diferentes direcciones, en silencio.

Hasta que Keith se obligó a tener algo de valor e invitar a Lance a pasar a su casa.

Con esa intención, se giró hacia el lado del conductor. Pero se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Lance sobre él y las palabras murieron antes de siquiera ser pensadas. Por su lado, Lance le mostró una sonrisa pequeña pero amable.

—Realmente la pasé bien hoy, Keith.

Oh no. No, no. Keith no quería una despedida. Keith no soportaría una despedida.

—Lo mismo digo—Se encontró diciendo, su cerebro ignorando sus impulsos por una vez en su vida. Probablemente su tono había delatado su contradicción mental, porque Lance lo observó con confusión.

—Hey ¿Qué ocurre?—Le preguntó con el tono más suave que había usado ese día, mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y se acercaba un poco más a él. Lo más que podía, al menos.

Keith se sonrojó cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

 _No te vayas_ , quería decirle.

—No te vayas.

Lance abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero no quitó su mano de su lugar.

Keith quería esconder su rostro entre sus manos. ¿Acaso su cerebro no había estado controlando su lado impulsivo? ¿Justo en ese momento tenía que abandonarle? Se obligó a mantener la vista hacia al frente, incapaz de ver qué expresión estaba haciendo Lance. ¿Incomodidad, rechazo?

—Keith—Fue el llamado, firme.

El aludido inspiró profundamente antes de girarse y enfrentar sus acciones.

Cuando se giró, Lance movió la mano en su hombro hasta su barbilla y sin ningún tipo de aviso inclinó su rostro sobre el suyo.

Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves, apenas haciendo presión sobre los suyos propios, como si le estuviera dando todo el espacio posible para alejarse y rechazarlo.

Como si Keith quisiera hacer eso.

Notó que las pestañas de Lance se veían mucho más largas cuando estaba así de cerca y con ese pensamiento se permitió cerrar los ojos, mientras se inclinaba y hacía más presión en el beso. Quería transmitirle que él quería eso. Había estado pensando en ello todo el camino de regreso.

Al notar que Keith correspondía el beso, Lance relajó sus hombros y giró un poco su cabeza para mejorar el ángulo de contacto. Una mano de Keith se colocó detrás de su nuca y tal gesto le causó un escalofrío. Ese fue incentivo suficiente para que se atreviera a profundizar el beso.

Algo que había comenzado con una intención simplemente inocente, pronto escaló a niveles mayores. Ambos querían sentir al otro lo mejor posible, así que sus cabezas giraban buscando la mejor posición y sus manos acariciaban mejillas contrarias.

Luego de lo que pareció minutos eternos, Lance retrocedió sobre su asiento pero sin quitar sus manos sobre el rostro de Keith. Sus azules irises brillaban y sus labios se veían un poco más rosados. Keith supuso que él no debía verse muy diferente.

—He querido hacer eso todo el día—Susurró Lance contra su rostro.

—¿Y por qué te detienes?

Ante esas palabras, Lance sonrió con diversión antes de volver a arremeter contra sus labios. Esta vez de forma mucho más segura, más apasionada. Keith no podía creer la gran cantidad de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo por un simple beso. Era como si fuese un adolescente nuevamente, apenas teniendo su primer beso.

Sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo después, Lance volvió a retroceder pero esta vez puso más distancia entre ellos. Keith tragó saliva antes de encontrar su voz para hablar.

—¿Quieres entrar?—Preguntó con voz firme, para su propia sorpresa.

Lance pareció a punto de responder afirmativamente pero un segundo después su expresión cambió a una difícil de interpretar. Keith se preguntó si lo había arruinado.

—Lo siento, prometí a Hunk que regresaría para ayudarle con un asunto del trabajo.

Keith se mordió el labio inferior ante la obvia excusa que acababa de darle. Era obvio que sí lo había arruinado. De hecho le había parecido extraño el no haberlo hecho más temprano. Se aclaró la voz mientras quitaba sus manos de detrás de la cabeza de Lance y se alejaba hacia la puerta.

—No hay problema —Consiguió decir, pero supo que Lance había notado la decepción en su voz. Aún así, no hizo nada por detenerlo cuando abrió la puerta para bajar del vehículo.

—Te escribiré pronto ¿está bien?— Le preguntó Lance cuando ya había cerrado la puerta y se había agachado para despedirse por la ventana. Pudo notar que el chico se veía ansioso, con las manos fuertemente presionando el volante pero no quiso preguntar el por qué.

Ignorando todas sus inseguridades, le sonrió como respuesta. Ante eso, Lance pareció relajarse un poco.

—Lo estaré esperando.

* * *

 **Lance McClain:**

(19.44) Blue estaba enojada cuando llegué a casa

(19.44) [ _Imagen recibida]_

 **Keith Ko:**

(19.45) Cuando dijiste 'pronto' no pensé que te referías a 'en veinte minutos'

(19.45) ¿Por qué se ve tan molesta?

 **Lance McClain:**

(19.47) Quizás, y sólo quizás, olvidé dejar mi puerta abierta para que durmiera en mi cama cuando salí hoy.

(19.47) No quería hacerte esperar mucho ;)

 **Keith Ko:**

(19.48)¿No serás tú el que no podía esperar mucho?

 **Lance McClain:**

(19.48) Detalles menores, mullet.

(19.48) Lamento no haber podido quedarme, Keith, en serio.

(19.49) Fue una cita increíble.

 **Keith Ko:**

(19.50)Me alegra no ser el único que piensa eso :)

 **Lance McClain:**

(19.51) Bromeas? No puedo esperar a la siguiente!

(19.51) Por ahora, Hunk me está molestando por estar hablándote y no ayudándolo con el asunto que te dije

(19.51) Así que, hablamos luego Keith :)

 **Keith Ko:**

(19.52) Adiós Lance

* * *

Por las siguientes dos semanas, Keith se vio bombardeado por los mensajes de Lance día y noche. No que se quejara de ello. De hecho, la mayoría de las veces tenía que ocultar su sonrisa tras su mano o el objeto más próximo que tuviese porque Shiro, que casualmente siempre estaba cerca, comenzaba a enviarle esas miradas que le hacían dar ganas de ocultarse en su departamento por el resto de su vida.

Aunque cuando caía en cuenta de que eso significaría no volver a ver a Lance, prefería seguir soportando las sonrisas burlonas y los comentarios sarcásticos de su hermano.

En esas dos semanas, había podido ver a Lance apenas cuatro veces más pues el trabajo de ambos los mantenía ocupados. Principalmente el suyo, ahora que estaban tan decididos a encontrar de una vez al pirómano que les estaba causando tantos problemas. Pero todas las veces se habían pasado igual de rápidas que la primera.

Habían ido al cine, a cenar e incluso se habían visto para desayunar. Se habían tomado de las manos todo el tiempo y Keith admitía que habían pasado más tiempo besándose que prestando atención a la película. Pero, al igual que la primera vez, Lance rechazaba cualquier avance que significara algo más.

Y Keith se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Porque era evidente que sí le gustaba a Lance. Por más considerado que el chico fuese, dudaba que fuese el tipo de persona que continuaba saliendo con alguien a pesar de no estar interesado. Pero no entendía exactamente por qué le invadía esa sensación de ser rechazado cada vez que Lance se despedía de él fuera de su edificio.

Keith también sabía que no podía estar tan pendiente de si tenían o no una conexión física, pero Lance le hacía sentir tantas cosas que le parecía imposible no demostrárselo con acciones. Acciones que incluían más allá de un simple beso. Acciones a las que Lance no le daba la oportunidad de realizar pero, como persona razonable que era, Keith aceptaba tal postura.

Quizás no le gustaba lo suficiente como para llegar más lejos. Y eso estaba bien.

Tan metido estaba en esos pensamientos, hablando y contestándose a sí mismo, que cuando salió del baño recién duchado y caminó hasta su sofá, sintió cómo su corazón saltaba hasta su garganta al ver a Shiro recostado, en silencio y apenas con una luz encendida.

— ¡¿Qué carajo, Shiro?!

El reclamo pareció ser ignorado, pues su hermano apenas frunció el ceño al oírlo y continuó mirando hacia el techo con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza. Al no obtener respuesta, ni sarcástica ni reprimenda por usar tal expresión, Keith observó a su hermano con confusión.

Algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Shiro?

El silencio en la habitación se mantuvo. Keith suspiró y procedió a secarse un poco el cabello con la toalla que había llevado en los hombros todo ese tiempo. Luego la dejó sobre el respaldar de una silla y volvió a dirigirse hacia el sofá, empujando los pies de su hermano hacia un lado para poder sentarse.

Shiro ahora cubría sus ojos con sus brazos y Keith no pudo evitar la oleada de preocupación que le invadió, más no insistió en hacerle hablar.

Shiro era de ese tipo de persona que siempre sabía leer a los demás y conseguía hacer que todo el mundo confiara en él. Pero si era su turno de confiar en alguien sobre un asunto personal, incluso para Keith era difícil. Había aprendido, con el pasar de los años, que la única opción correcta era darle su tiempo y esperar a que él quisiera hablarle.

Probablemente casi media hora transcurrió antes de que el hombre a su lado abriera la boca. Enhorabuena, pues ya no sabía que más hacer en su teléfono. Él no tenía tantas redes sociales como para divagar mucho tiempo.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que estaba bien cometer errores, siempre y cuando aprendieras de ellos para no repetirlos?

Keith parpadeó un par de veces, sin saber a qué venía el comentario.

— ¿Sí?— Respondió, inseguro.

—Pues olvídalo. Ni siquiera yo sigo esa práctica.

Ante la falta de información, Keith suspiró sonoramente.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Shiro no respondió, pero bajó sus brazos a su abdomen. Era una buena señal.

—Volví a arruinarlo, Keith.

— ¿Qué?

—Con Matt. Hice lo mismo que hace más de doce años pero esta vez seguro me odia para siempre.

Keith guardó silencio, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería su hermano. Hacía doce años, cuando Shiro estaba en su último año de escuela, cuando Keith acababa de unirse a su familia y era un preadolescente difícil, se había arriesgado a hacerle conocer sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo. Y había sido rechazado. Poco después había decidido entrar a la misma academia donde se había graduado su padre y se habían mudado de ciudad prácticamente sin aviso. Keith no sabía en cuánto de todo eso el rechazo de Matt había influenciado.

Pero ahora que él había sido testigo de la relación entre esos dos, lo que Shiro acababa de decir le parecía absurdo.

Desde que se habían reencontrado, Matt le había observado con adoración en sus ojos. No tenía sentido que volviese a rechazarlo.

— ¿No estás exagerando?— Se atrevió a decirle— ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?

Shiro dudó un momento pero finalmente se animó a contarle.

—Lo besé, mientras estábamos hablando de cuando éramos niños. No sé por qué hice eso — Confesó, pasándose la mano por el cabello en un gesto de frustración. Keith se mordió el pulgar derecho.

— ¿Y qué hizo él?

—Nada. Se quedó helado mirándome. Keith, era obvio en sus ojos que no se esperaba eso para nada. De nuevo—Su hermano dejó salir un profundo suspiro que denotaba la pesadez que sentía en su alma en ese momento — Soy un idiota.

—Hey, no, nada de eso— Se apresuró a decirle, con el ceño fruncido. Shiro lo miró con esa expresión tan rota que no veía hacía años— No eres un idiota sólo por estar enamorado de alguien. Shiro, literalmente, eres la persona más asombrosa que conozco. Y honestamente, Matt debe ser la persona más heterosexual del mundo para no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, porque no hay otra explicación.

Ante ese comentario, Shiro dejó salir una leve risita y un enorme sentimiento de alivio invadió a Keith. Si su hermano aún podía reírse de ese tipo de comentario, significaba que no estaba aún en su peor momento. Keith había visto su peor faceta cuando su padre había fallecido y agradecería no tener que volver a verla. Aún no sabía cómo habían superado tal cosa.

—La verdad es que en el fondo ya sabía que Matt sigue pensando lo mismo que hace doce años, por eso me había convencido de actuar como su amigo esta vez. Pero esta tarde no sé qué sucedió, la atmósfera se sentía tan diferente que me dejé llevar.

Shiro suspiró una vez más y se levantó en el sofá para sentarse de forma adecuada. Keith no se movió de su lado y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Sólo habla con él e intenta arreglar las cosas. Sé que son buenos amigos, sólo tienen que superar esto, Shiro.

—Lo sé. Primero le daré su espacio. Creo que hoy no me gritó sólo por el estado de shock en el que estaba.

Esta vez, Keith se rió. Y el timbre de su departamento sonó.

—Pedí pizza antes de tomar mi ducha, debe ser eso— Le explicó a su hermano mientras se levantaba hacia el intercomunicador.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando escuchó la voz que le respondía del otro lado y miró hacia su hermano, quién estaba distraído con su teléfono y no había oído el intercambio. Con una sonrisa de lado, apretó el botón que abría la puerta de entrada del edificio. Luego caminó con rapidez hasta su habitación para tomar su chaqueta y ponerse sus zapatillas.

—Ya regreso— Anunció al abrir la puerta y la cerró antes de que Shiro pudiera responderle.

Keith caminó hasta el ascensor y cuando notó que el mismo estaba subiendo hacia su piso, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared de enfrente. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Matt salió a su encuentro y lo observó con pena.

—Hey Keith— Le saludó. Era fácil notar la ansiedad expresándose en sus movimientos — ¿Shiro está aquí?

Le indicó con la cabeza hacia donde estaba su departamento como única afirmación a su pregunta. Matt observó hacia la puerta y tragó saliva.

—Matt — Le llamó. El aludido se giró hacia él. Por un momento, Keith le observó directo a los ojos con la expresión más seria que pudo encontrar — Si vas a romperle el corazón, sé amable. Por favor.

Matt se le quedó mirando, tardando varios segundos en comprender sus palabras. Cuando la realización le llegó, su expresión cambió a una más firme y le devolvió el gesto serio.

—No planeo hacerlo.

Ante eso, Keith sólo pudo sonreírle. Matt inspiró profundo y caminó hasta su puerta.

Keith subió al ascensor al mismo tiempo en que oía al chico golpeando con firmeza la madera de la entrada de su departamento. Shiro probablemente iba a matarle por no haberle dado un aviso pero algo en su interior le decía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y escribió un rápido mensaje.

.

 **Keithy Boy:**

(20.15) ¿Del 1 al 10 qué tanto te apetece comer pizza en este momento?

 **Lance:**

Si la traes tú (20.15)

Un 20 (20.15)

:) (20.15)

* * *

A la única persona que había tomado por sorpresa la nueva relación entre Matt y Shiro, había sido al mismo Shiro. Keith había amado reírse de él cuando le había visto el día siguiente a aquella tarde y luego se había asegurado de darle un abrazo para felicitarlo. Realmente estaba feliz por él.

Tres semanas después de eso habían transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Las cosas estaban bien y seguían igual entre él y Lance. Por alguna razón, Keith no estaba seguro de si eso era algo bueno o no, pues todo el tiempo sentía que el chico estaba reteniendo algo y no tenía idea de qué podía ser. Tampoco tenía aún la confianza necesaria para reclamarle tal cosa y cada vez se esforzaba un poco más en hacerle ver que podía contar con él en cualquier momento.

La imagen de un Lance emocionalmente herido aún seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Esa misma tarde habían tenido una cita más y, al igual que siempre, la habían pasado de maravilla. Ahora Keith estaba revisando archivos en su computadora, cada vez más exasperado porque las pistas que conseguían últimamente sólo los llevaba a un callejón sin salida. Comenzaba a hartarse de la situación con ese caso. Lo único que sabía era que habían hallado una gran red de corrupción en la política de la ciudad y que mucha gente estaba tratando de cubrir las huellas que llevaban a alguien importante. Un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Su teléfono sonó sobre su mesa de café y se estiró con pereza para alcanzarlo.

 **Hunk Garret:**

(18.37) Keith

(18.37) ¿Lance está contigo?

Ante el mensaje, Keith frunció el ceño. Él y Lance se habían visto para almorzar pero se habían separado un par de horas después porque Keith había tenido que ir hasta su oficina por un llamado de su jefe. Lance debería estar en su casa desde entonces.

 **Keith Kogane:**

(18.38) No

(18.38) Nos separamos como a las tres de la tarde. Dijo que volvía a casa

(18.38) ¿Sucedió algo?

 **Hunk Garret:**

(18.39) No ha vuelto desde esta mañana y su teléfono está apagado

(18.39) No debe ser nada pero si tienes noticias por favor avísanos

 **Keith Kogane:**

(18.40) Seguro

.

Keith se obligó a respirar y tratar de calmar la ansiedad que acababa de invadirle. Dejó su ordenador a un lado y, a pesar de las palabras de Hunk, intentó llamar al teléfono de Lance.

Cinco intentos después, tuvo que aceptar que el aparato efectivamente estaba apagado.

Era probable que se hubiese quedado sin batería ¿no? Y quizás había decidido ir a otro lugar en vez de a casa y se le había hecho tarde. Lance solía distraerse con facilidad; una vez, en una de sus citas, se había quedado jugando con unos niños que habían chocado con ellos como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Keith se mordió el pulgar derecho, pensando a toda velocidad los probables lugares donde Lance podía estar. Entonces una idea llegó a él.

¿Y si había recibido otra llamada como la de aquella vez?

Si ese era el caso, sabía exactamente dónde debía estar el chico. Así que, convencido, tomó sus llaves y su chaqueta para salir a buscarlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, se quedó helado con la mano fija en el picaporte. Frente a él, Lance le observó con vergüenza para luego abrazarse a sí mismo, evitando hacer contacto con sus ojos.

El alivio que sintió al verlo allí fue inmediato, pero efímero cuando lo observó por segunda vez.

Lance temblaba. Sus brazos se aferraban con tanta fuerza a sí mismo que parecía doloroso. Sus mejillas estaban surcadas por marcas de lágrimas secas y en sus ojos se arremolinaban otras nuevas. Se veía frágil, como un cristal que estaba a punto de romperse.

Keith primero sintió una ola de ira recorrerle todo el cuerpo; ira hacia quien fuese que había causado que Lance terminara en ese estado. Luego sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho cuando notó que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer mientras Lance intentaba reprimir un sollozo.

Dando un solo paso, cortó la distancia entre ellos y envolvió a Lance con sus brazos, diciéndose que la ira y las preguntas podían esperar. Lo importante ahora era calmarlo, protegerlo. Lance no correspondió el gesto pero sí escondió su rostro en el hombro ajeno. Y después de unos minutos de susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras, Keith consiguió hacerle entrar para cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Una vez dentro, notó como la respiración de Lance era entrecortada y dificultosa.

Actuando con rapidez, se separó del chico y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Lance jadeaba por aire y la mirada en su rostro era de absoluto terror.

—Lance, escúchame—Se vio obligado a ejercer más fuerza cuando quiso resistirse a su agarre— Lance, soy yo, confía en mí.

Los azules ojos le miraron con miedo pero dejó de retorcerse bajo sus manos. Ojos rojos, lágrimas que no dejaban de caer y un temblor incontenible. Keith sentía que iba a matar a alguien después de todo eso.

—Respira conmigo, vamos. Inspira—Tomó aire para que Lance siguiera su ejemplo—y luego déjalo salir.

Repitió la acción varias veces hasta que Lance finalmente comenzó a hacerle caso. Después de estar un buen rato enfocándose en que Lance volviera a respirar con normalidad, las manos del chico se aferraron a su chaqueta con fuerza y su vista se dirigió al suelo. Keith se sentía impotente por no encontrar una mejor forma de ayudarlo.

Nuevamente le abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su cabello con una mano y con la otra acercándolo a su cuerpo lo máximo posible.

—Estoy aquí, tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien—Susurró en su oído una y otra vez.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, funcionó.

Lance había dejado de temblar y sus manos ahora rodeaban su espalda. Seguía sin hablar ni mirarle a los ojos pero Keith supuso que era un avance.

— ¿Quieres recostarte?—Le preguntó en un tono suave. Lance asintió contra su hombro.

Keith nunca imaginó que la primera vez que llevara a Lance a su habitación sería de esa forma. Había fantaseado con la situación un sinfín de veces pero, ni siquiera en sus ideas más pesimistas, había previsto algo como eso.

Consiguió caminar sin separarse de Lance, con torpeza, pero con la suficiente habilidad para llevarlo hasta su cama, donde le instó a sentarse con suavidad.

Keith se permitió observarlo más detenidamente. Ya no había rastro de aquel temblor que tanto le había asustado y su respiración era más regular y profunda que antes. Lance se negó a mirarle a la cara. Con un suspiro, se inclinó para correr un par de castaños mechones de su frente y depositar un reconfortante beso en su lugar. Luego se levantó, dispuesto a darle espacio para que se recostara todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Esa había sido su intención, pero Lance impidió que se moviera de su lugar al retener el borde de su chaqueta con sus manos, sin levantar la vista.

Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios antes de poder hablar.

— ¿Puedes quedarte?— Le preguntó con timidez. Era la primera vez que oía al chico más extrovertido que había conocido hablando de esa forma. Keith asintió, sin dudar.

* * *

En un extraño giro de acontecimientos, un par de horas después, Keith se encontró recostado en su cama en silencio, observando nada más que al techo de su habitación. Cada tanto, su vista se perdía en la expresión serena del chico que ahora dormía sobre su pecho.

Luego de la petición de Lance, había retirado las zapatillas de ambos junto con sus chaquetas. Se había recostado primero sobre su cama, de espaldas, y le había hecho señas al chico frente a él para que se acercara. La forma en la que ambos encajaban juntos tan perfectamente había sido casi una revelación, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Se aseguró de abrazar a Lance sobre su pecho, de transmitirle calma y seguridad con el simple contacto de piel. No hizo comentario alguno cuando las lágrimas cayeron una vez más sobre él ni cuando las manos ajenas se aferraron a sus costados casi de forma dolorosa.

Lance lo necesitaba y él estaba allí sin ninguna objeción.

Sin notarlo, se durmió con una mano enterrada en el suave cabello castaño.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que Lance notó fue que no estaba en su habitación. Ni siquiera conocía el lugar donde estaba. Lo segundo, fue que estaba usando de almohada el cuerpo de alguien. Y en tercer lugar, para alivio de su corazón, descubrió que ese alguien era Keith. Quien, además, acariciaba su espalda con una suavidad y un cariño que jamás había sentido en su vida.

No quería dejar los brazos de Keith por nada del mundo.

Probablemente su despertar fue obvio, porque los circulares movimientos en su espalda baja se detuvieron.

—Hey—Susurró Keith, llamando su atención.

Lance se vio incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Se sentía sumamente avergonzado por haberse presentado en su casa de esa forma. Apenas llevaban poco más de un mes conociéndose, no había planeado cruzar los límites tan rápido.

—Hey—Consiguió responder y su vergüenza aumentó al notar lo ronca que se escuchaba su voz después de tanto llanto.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Keith preguntándose qué sería lo adecuado para decir y Lance compadeciéndose a sí mismo.

—¿Tienes hambre? Puedo cocinar algo—Ofreció, una vez que no encontró las palabras exactas para preguntarle cómo estaba. Lance reforzó el agarre sobre su remera, como si temiera que se levantara de ese lugar. Entendiendo, Keith llevó una mano hasta su barbilla para instarle a que lo mirara — No me iré a ningún lado, Lance. Podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche y todo el día de mañana si eso quieres.

Lance abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante tal idea. Los violetas ojos de Keith sólo le mostraban sinceridad, convenciéndole de que el ofrecimiento era real.

Keith estaría dispuesto a quedarse con él, sin hacer preguntas ni pedir explicaciones, si así Lance lo quería.

Tragó el nudo en su garganta cuando el sentimiento lo desbordó. Él no se merecía a alguien como Keith.

—Lo siento—Susurró, escondiendo su rostro nuevamente—Lo siento.

—Lance, basta. No tienes por qué disculparte—Keith le obligó a mirarle nuevamente—Estoy aquí para ti, siempre lo estaré.

Realmente, él no merecía tanto.

—Lance ¿Confías en mí?

Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, porque sentía que si intentaba hablar todos sus sentimientos iban a escaparse sin poder evitarlo. Terminaría abrumando a Keith con un sinfín de sensaciones que quizás no era normal tener después de tan poco tiempo de conocerlo.

Como respuesta, Keith reacomodó sus brazos a su alrededor. Incluso entrelazó sus piernas con las suyas propias, tratando de tocarlo lo máximo posible pero sin ninguna segunda intención oculta. Sólo quería que sintiera su calor y que se sintiera protegido.

Estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Lance no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo habían pasado en silencio después de eso. Cuánto tiempo habían permanecido sintiendo la esencia del otro, calmando cada uno sus pensamientos. Antes de que lo notara, el nudo en su garganta había desaparecido y un extraño adormecimiento mezclado con paz le recorría de pies a cabeza. El pecho de Keith seguía un vaivén suave, lento y no fue difícil sincronizarse con él.

Lance había carecido de ese tipo de sensación desde hacía años.

Sus amigos eran personas maravillosas y siempre estaban pendientes de él y su bienestar. Pero nunca, ningún abrazo de Hunk, de Pidge ni de Matt se había sentido tan íntimo y reconfortante.

Lance era consciente de lo que sucedía consigo mismo. Sabía que no podía seguir así, que no era saludable. Nunca podía imaginarse su vida más allá del siguiente par de años, porque no tenía idea de qué pasaría con él si en algún momento se dejaba llevar por su mente. Si volvía a rendirse en medio de un incendio, si decidía que no podía levantarse de su cama un día más.

También sabía que necesitaba ayuda pero él simplemente no podía hacerles eso a sus amigos. Suficiente ya habían tenido que lidiar con él, luchar por él y quedarse atascados a su alrededor. Necesitaba darles un descanso, que se olvidaran de ese amigo problemático por un rato.

Él podía luchar contra sus propios demonios.

Eso había creído hasta entonces.

Pero no ese día. Esa tarde ninguna de sus técnicas de meditación había funcionado y había sabido que tendría un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento. Porque todo era demasiado; las palabras de su hermano, sus recuerdos dolorosos, el profundo dolor de no tener a su madre para consolarle, su vida sin un futuro claro.

Su niñez estaba plagada de recuerdos felices. Lance no entendía en qué momento había perdido el derecho a todo eso. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un extraño que ni siquiera tenía permitido visitar a su padre en el hospital?

¿Cuándo se había decidido que las únicas personas en su vida que debían quererle, amarle al menos por sus lazos de sangre, no podían siquiera mirarle a la cara por quien era?

¿Realmente quien estaba mal era él? Porque eso era lo que sentía. Quizás sus amigos no le habían dado la espalda por simple pena, porque eran buenas personas y no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados si alguien frente a ellos estaba sufriendo.

Después de todo, el único que hacía mal las cosas era él.

Lance se obligó a detener ese tren de pensamientos porque sabía que todo se repetiría si lo hacía y no quería desperdiciar los esfuerzos de Keith por calmarlo.

Quizás lo que necesitaba era sacar todo afuera. Quizás Keith no saldría corriendo si le contaba un poco de su vida.

Inspiró profundamente y luego dejó salir el aire con lentitud. Debía confiar en Keith, sabía que era lo correcto. Y él ya no quería sentirse como lo peor del mundo. No estaba seguro de que pudiese soportarlo.

Sin moverse ni un centímetro de la posición en la que Keith les había acomodado, comenzó a hablar.

—Creo que cuando tenía once o doce años, ya sabía que no sólo las chicas eran bonitas. Los niños también llamaban mi atención y era tan confuso que a veces me daban ganas de llorar.

Keith le escuchó en silencio, volviendo a dibujar círculos en su espalda para demostrarle que lo estaba oyendo.

—La única que se dio cuenta por lo que estaba pasando fue mi mamá— Hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos para imaginar el hermoso rostro de su madre, con sus grandes ojos café y la piel del mismo tono que él.

Lance le habló entonces de lo religiosa que era la familia de su padre. Ambos de sus progenitores eran cubanos y había vivido gran parte de su infancia en un lugar llamado Varadero. Había crecido entre las olas y la arena de la playa, hasta que su hermana menor había nacido y la familia se había mudado.

En su nueva ciudad, todo había comenzado bien. Había conocido a Hunk en el colegio y pronto se había convertido en su mejor amigo. También había sido parte del club de natación y no recordaba un solo día que no pasara en el agua.

Cuando su atracción hacia los demás niños se hizo presente, Lance había llorado en el hombro de su madre una noche entera con la excusa de que había tenido pesadillas horribles. Porque desde que había tenido memoria, le habían enseñado que a los niños sólo debían parecerles bonitas las niñas. Los otros niños eran amigos, rivales, compañeros de juegos.

Y su madre había visto a través de su fachada. Con sólo mirarle a los ojos había entendido perfectamente su pesar. Pero, contrario a lo que había imaginado, no le había regañado. Recordaba claramente como le había arrullado entre sus brazos y le había susurrado que todo estaría bien, que debía confiar en sí mismo. Y que ella estaba orgullosa de la buena persona que Lance sería en el futuro.

Sus primeros años de adolescencia habían sido difíciles, siempre teniendo que cuidar sus comentarios y evitar mirar a otros chicos por más de dos segundos cuando no estaba solo. La mirada cómplice de su madre en aquellos días le había parecido graciosa, algo divertido. Mientras crecía, había descubierto lo mucho que su madre había soportado manteniendo su secreto.

Porque su padre era una de la mejores personas que conocía pero sumamente serio y el típico hombre que no faltaba los domingos a la iglesia. Era quien bendecía la mesa antes de comer y quien siempre rezaba cuando la familia atravesaba algún momento difícil. También era quien desviaba la vista y reprendía a sus hijos si se quedaban viendo en la calle, o en la televisión a _esas personas antinaturales._ A personas como Lance que no controlaban de quienes se enamoraban.

Y no creía que todas las personas religiosas creyesen tal cosa. Después de todo, su madre seguía las mismas prácticas pero jamás había hecho comentario despectivo sobre ninguna persona. No por su preferencia sexual, su raza ni su estado económico.

Así que había llevado esa vida por varios años. Había entrado a la misma secundaria que su hermano mayor, y había conocido a Pidge un tiempo después. Confiar en Hunk y en ella había sido lo más fácil de su vida. Les había confesado su secreto y les había hablado de su familia una noche que habían acampado en el patio de los Holts para ver las estrellas. Y ellos le habían sonreído y le habían abrazado, agradecidos por la confianza. Lance se había sentido verdaderamente feliz por un buen tiempo.

Entonces su madre había enfermado. De algo progresivo, letal y que había corrompido su cuerpo en menos de un par de meses. Y había fallecido en medio del invierno, en un día gris y lluvioso, dejando atrás a un hombre que apenas podía contenerse de gritar junto a su cama, a tres hijos adolescentes que no habían podido soportarlo y a un par de niños gemelos, con apenas siete años que no terminaban de entender la situación.

De allí en adelante todo había caído en picada para Lance.

No sólo porque el pilar de la familia se había ido, porque las risas habían desaparecido de la casa y el sol parecía no volver a entrar por las ventanas. Sino porque su abuela paterna había decidido mudarse con ellos.

Su abuela era una mujer cubana de pies a cabeza y religiosa en cada poro de su ser. Siempre llevaba un rosario en una de sus manos y tenía la facilidad de hacer las cosas más dramáticas de lo que realmente eran. Nunca había sido su familiar favorito, pero era la única que había ofrecido ayuda a su padre para poder terminar de criar a sus hijos y seguir adelante con la vida, así que Lance había estado agradecido por eso.

Hasta que la mujer había presenciado la única vez que Lance se atrevió a llevar a alguien a su casa. Era un chico un año mayor que él y se había ofrecido a ayudarle con sus tareas de matemáticas después de oírle lamentándose con Pidge y Hunk durante el almuerzo. Lance le conocía sólo de vista y no había podido negar el pequeño crush que tenía. Pero aquella tarde, mientras ambos realmente sólo estudiaban en su habitación, el chico había tomado una mano de Lance y había entrelazados sus dedos con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Ese había sido el momento exacto en que su abuela había decidido irrumpir en su habitación.

Y todo había sido un caos.

La mujer había gritado palabras inentendibles mientras había levantado a Lance del piso con un tirón de orejas. Lance jamás olvidaría la mirada espantada del chico mientras se apresuraba a salir de su casa. Su abuela le había gritado por horas hasta que su hermano mayor, Marco, había vuelto a casa y la había detenido.

Cuando la mujer explicó lo sucedido al resto de la familia, excepto a los gemelos, Lance no tardó ni un minuto en notar la decepción, la sorpresa y el disgusto en los ojos de todos. La mirada dura de su padre, quien no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra, le había hecho un hoyo en el estómago y le había causado náuseas.

Ninguno de sus hermanos, ni su padre, volvió a salir en su defensa cuando su abuela había iniciado nuevamente con los gritos y los lamentos. Marco sólo había evitado que la mujer se acercara demasiado a él.

Lance había muerto de vergüenza por ser expuesto de esa forma pero peor había sido la sensación de abandono que sintió cuando su abuela, al ver que Lance no negaba ni se retractaba de sus gustos, le había jalado hasta la salida de la casa y había cerrado la puerta en su cara. Nadie había abierto con sus insistentes golpes.

Recordaba haber buscado la mirada de su padre, en una expresión de súplica, pero él sólo se había sentado en el sofá mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz. Como si estuviera harto de la situación pero para nada preocupado por su propio hijo.

Lance había divagado por horas antes de aparecer por la casa de Hunk con una expresión rota en sus ojos y gruesas lágrimas en su rostro. Desde entonces, nunca había vuelto a pisar su casa.

Los Garrett y los Holt prácticamente lo habían adoptado luego, aún sabiendo la razón por la que le habían echado de casa. Lance sabía que la vida no le alcanzaría para agradecerles a esas personas lo mucho que habían hecho por él.

Demasiado asustado y demasiado avergonzado, Lance no había intentado volver a hablar con su familia. Marco y Verónica le habían evitado como la peste las primeras semanas en el colegio, pero Lance no los culpaba. Podía ver sus miradas dolidas al tener que hacerlo, seguramente siguiendo las órdenes de su abuela o de su padre.

Ese año Marco se había marchado a la universidad y un año después él mismo se había mudado con Pidge y Hunk al nuevo departamento de Matt, a muchas horas de distancia. No había vuelto desde entonces.

Casi cuatro años después, en medio de la noche, Lance había recibido la primera llamada de Marco. Aún dormido, había tardado en comprender las frenéticas palabras de su hermano quien claramente había estado ebrio en el momento. Le había reclamado por separar a la familia, por desaparecer sin siquiera intentar volver y por la culpa que el mismo Marco sufría al no poder cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su madre en su lecho de muerte.

Que él siempre velaría por el bienestar de sus hermanos menores.

La conversación había acabado de forma tan abrupta como había iniciado y aquella había sido la primera de muchas veces que Hunk, Pidge y Matt habían tenido que ayudarle con un ataque de pánico.

La siguiente vez que Marco le llamó, casi dos meses después, estaba sobrio y apenas era mediodía. Le había preguntado cómo estaba, si tenía problemas y si necesitaba dinero.

Desde entonces, cada tanto su hermano le llamaba con exactamente las mismas palabras. No preguntaba nada más y no respondía a sus preguntas sobre los demás miembros de la familia. Y Lance sabía que lo hacía por obligación, porque la culpa por no cumplirle la promesa a su madre lo estaba matando por dentro y necesitaba una forma de redimirse.

Contrario a lo que había creído los primeros años que había estado lejos de su familia, las llamadas de su hermano no hacían más que recordarle aquellos horribles momentos, aquellas miradas y aquellos gritos. Cuando su teléfono sonaba con la canción particular que había designado para el número de Marco, Lance sabía que pasaría las siguientes horas destruido. Porque se sentía usado de alguna forma, triste porque la preocupación de quien había sido su ejemplo a seguir por tanto tiempo no era real.

Pero Lance no tenía el corazón para pedirle que dejara de llamarlo, ni para cambiar de número sin aviso. Sabía que su madre estaría sumamente triste si él hiciese alguna de esas cosas.

Esa tarde, al igual que la noche donde Keith lo llevó al bosque, Marco le había llamado. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Con voz insegura le había dicho que su padre había sufrido un infarto y llevaba un par de días internado en el hospital. Cuando Lance había expresado, por impulso, que quería viajar para ver a su padre al menos una vez, Marco le había detenido con voz firme y le había pedido que no lo hiciera, seguro de que ello no ayudaría a la condición de su padre y que sólo causaría más problemas.

Lance había tenido que terminar la llamada ante las palabras para nada amables que quisieron escapar de su boca.

¿Había perdido el derecho a considerarse hijo de su propio padre? ¿Acaso tendría que esperar con tranquilidad al día en que Marco llamara para decirle que el hombre había perdido la vida?

Lance había querido morir en ese mismo momento.

Y así había acabado en el departamento de Keith sin darse cuenta, habiendo salido de casa sin aviso y con el teléfono apagado.

Al terminar su relato, Lance se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y con las manos cerradas en puños, esperando la reacción de Keith.

¿Estaría pensando que se había metido con alguien demasiado problemático? ¿Qué no tenía el tiempo necesario para lidiar con tal drama familiar?

El silencio duró por minutos.

Cuando se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para observar a Keith, notó su mandíbula fuertemente apretada, sus ojos inyectados en algo que Lance no podía identificar. Abrió la boca sorprendido por su expresión pero no encontró palabras que decir. Keith entonces le miró a los ojos.

—Lo siento, pero en este momento me encantaría gritarle a tu familia y golpear a tu hermano. Así que dame dos minutos para reponerme.

Lo observó sin terminar de creer las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca y luego de unos segundos, una carcajada escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo. Era extraño, reír mientras las lágrimas continuaban en sus mejillas. Keith lo miró con confusión, preguntándose si había dicho algo gracioso.

—Nunca te había visto tan enojado—Susurró Lance una vez que pudo calmarse.

—Enojado no alcanza para describir lo que siento, Lance—Keith llevó sus manos hasta ambas mejillas contrarias y las tomó con firmeza— Esa gente es tu familia y aún así no han hecho más que lastimarte. No merecen que tú te preocupes por ellos ni que derrames una sola lágrima.

Lance sólo pudo escucharlo con atención.

—Estoy furioso con ellos por lastimarte así. Pero siento una impotencia enorme por no haber estado allí en esos momentos. Ya sé que apenas nos conocimos hace un tiempo pero, Dios, alguien debería haberles dado una lección hace años.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio una vez más, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza de cada uno. Lance se sentía mucho mejor después de haber hablado de todo eso, de haber descargado su tristeza con alguien. Keith luchaba por desaparecer su furia para volver a ocuparse del chico que estaba sobre él.

Inspiró profundo, olvidándose por un momento de todo su enojo. Lance estaba junto a él y necesitaba que lo apoyara en ese momento, iba a concentrarse en eso.

—Lance.

— ¿Hm?

—Eres una gran persona, alguien noble y que pone a los demás primero. Con todo lo que has pasado deberías estar orgulloso de seguir adelante— Notó como los ojos de Lance volvían a brillar por las lágrimas pero no se detuvo— Mereces ser protegido y tus amigos lo saben, por eso lo han hecho todo este tiempo. También mereces ser amado y yo—

Hizo una pausa al entender a dónde lo llevaban sus palabras. Lance lo observó en silencio, con expectación. Keith sabía que decirlo cambiaría las cosas. O quizás no.

Pero entendía que era algo realmente serio.

Por eso se sorprendía de encontrarse queriendo decirlo, porque era algo que de verdad estaba sintiendo. El tiempo nunca le había parecido algo determinante para la intensidad de sus sentimientos, después de todo. Aún así, prefirió cambiar sus palabras.

—Yo realmente soy feliz de haberte conocido—Le susurró mirándolo directamente a los ojos—Así que no vuelvas a pensar de forma despectiva sobre ti mismo, porque todo eso no es cierto. O si vas a volver a hacerlo, habla conmigo primero. Me encargaré de que no vuelvas a sentir que no vales la pena. Lo prometo.

Lance sintió que podía morir allí mismo y en ese momento. Las palabras de Keith hacían que su frecuencia cardíaca aumentara a un ritmo que parecía peligroso y no ayudaba para nada que hubiese perdido la respiración ante la intensidad y la sinceridad que veía en los ojos contrarios.

Lo único que pudo hacer para responder a sus cálidas palabras fue abrazarle como si no hubiese un mañana. Intentaba transmitirle con su contacto corporal lo feliz que estar junto a él le hacía en ese momento, lo mucho que confiaría en él de ahora en adelante. Porque Lance quería ser feliz, quería permitirse serlo por una vez en la vida.

Keith respondió al apretado abrazo con todo el gusto del mundo.

* * *

Cumpliendo su promesa, Keith le había obligado a permanecer en su departamento toda la noche y el día siguiente, esmerándose en mantenerlo distraído de sus pensamientos. Habían dormido juntos, con sus piernas entrelazadas y sus rostros a milímetros de distancia. Keith no había intentado iniciar ningún otro tipo de contacto en ningún momento pues sabía que no era eso lo que Lance necesitaba.

Al día siguiente le había despertado con el desayuno en la cama y luego de bromear y besarse un par de horas, se habían trasladado al sofá para ver una película. Keith se había reportado enfermo en el trabajo ese día y le había enviado un mensaje a Shiro para que lo cubriera.

Cuando en la pantalla la protagonista acababa de abofetear el rostro del chico guapo y el chico punk, quien juraba al principio que era un papel secundario, le sonreía como idiota, Keith se resignó a no tener idea de cuál era el hilo principal de la película. Después de todo, la cabeza de Lance sobre su hombro le daba el mejor ángulo para observar sus largas pestañas y contar todas y cada unas de las pecas sobre su tersa piel. Y el aroma de su cabello era aún peor distracción.

Lance lo estaba volviendo como uno de los personajes de esas películas cursis y clichés de las que toda su vida había renegado.

Esa mañana al despertar y recordar que le había dicho sus sentimientos a Lance, había querido hundir su rostro en la almohada y dejarla allí el resto del día.

—Hey, Keith…

La voz insegura de Lance le hizo prestar atención a su alrededor una vez más. El chico estaba con sus brazos alrededor de su propio torso y se mordía el labio inferior mientras esperaba su respuesta. Keith frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede?— Le preguntó, alejándose lo suficiente para observarle el rostro.

—Estaba pensando y creo que te debo una disculpa.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Lance frunció los labios como gesto de duda antes de responderle.

—Ayer cuando me sentía mal, mi idea original había sido ir hasta el parque. Ya sabes, al lugar que me enseñaste. Pero en cuanto pensé en ti, no pude dejar de repetir tu nombre en mi cabeza y de alguna forma terminé viniendo aquí. Lamento haberte arrastrado a esta tormenta de sentimientos. Y de interrumpir tú tarde. Dios, incluso te hice compartir tu cama conmigo cuando podría haber tomado el sofá y—

Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando los labios de Keith le impidieron seguir hablando. Las manos cálidas del chico sujetaron sus mejillas, gesto que ya era una costumbre, y le sostuvieron con cariño. Sólo le tomó un segundo relajarse en su agarre y girar un poco su cuerpo para que la posición de sus cabezas no fuese tan incómoda. Puso sus propias manos sobre las ajenas y las apretó con cariño.

Cuando Keith terminó el beso, apoyó su frente sobre la contraria y le miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—No me arrastraste a nada. Me alegra que vinieras a mí, Lance. Siempre estaré para ti— Le aseguró, diciendo cada palabra de forma clara como si quisiera que se grabaran en la mente de Lance para siempre— Además, no es como si nunca hubiese pensado en invitarte a compartir mi cama antes…

Ante su comentario, las mejillas de Lance se tornaron de color carmín. Era una imagen tan tierna que Keith habría reído si no fuese preocupante el hecho de que Lance ya no le miraba a los ojos. Temiendo haber dicho algo inapropiado, se reclinó hacia atrás para darle más espacio.

—Claro que si eso no es lo que tú quieres jamás te habría obligado— Se apresuró a decir — Fue un comentario estúpido, por favor, ignóralo.

Esperaba que Lance aceptara sus palabras, que hiciera algún chiste para aligerar el ambiente o que incluso cambiara el tema sin dar mayor explicación. Lo que no imaginó fue que Lance tomara sus manos nuevamente con rapidez y negara fehacientemente con la cabeza, como si la simple idea de que Keith se alejase un centímetro más fuese dolorosa.

—No es eso.

El tiempo que Lance mantuvo silencio, como si intentara ordenar sus pensamientos, Keith se vio obligado a sostener la respiración. Entonces, Lance suspiró y se acercó a él para ocultar su rostro en su hombro.

—Nunca he estado con alguien hasta el final. No quiero defraudarte — Murmuró, evidentemente avergonzado.

Por su lado, Keith creyó que podría morir allí mismo de un ataque de ternura masiva. Ese chico entre sus brazos simplemente era algo precioso, y no por el hecho de su virginidad, si no por su mera personalidad.

Con una sonrisa floreciendo en su rostro, atrapó a Lance entre sus brazos una vez más y apoyó su barbilla sobre su cabeza, permitiéndose aspirar su aroma natural.

—No hay forma en esta vida de que eso suceda Lance— Apretó el agarre un poco más, sintiendo las manos del chico acariciando sus costados— Pero quiero que sepas que eso no es lo que me importa. Quiero estar contigo, viendo películas clichés y llenando las sábanas de migajas al desayunar. El resto vendrá a su tiempo. Lamento si te hice sentir presionado—

—No, no, no. No lo hiciste, en serio— Se apresuró a refutarle, separándose de su pecho para mirarle a los ojos— Pero quería decírtelo. Si no avanzo más no es porque no me gustes lo suficiente. Es exactamente todo lo contrario.

Sintiendo las mejillas calientes, Keith acercó a Lance hacía sí para depositar un beso en su frente. En tan poco tiempo ese chico entre sus brazos se había convertido en su todo, y no se avergonzaba por ello.

Lance le mostró una enorme sonrisa antes de inclinarse y besarle en los labios.

Por primera vez en su vida, el domingo estaba siendo su día favorito de la semana.

* * *

Para alguien que llevaba meses planeando la forma más romántica y perfecta de proponérsele a su novia, Hunk había acabado por sucumbir a sus sentimientos en el momento menos esperado.

El turno había comenzado bastante tranquilo ese martes. Durante la mañana sólo habían recibido un llamado por un accidente de tránsito donde uno de los involucrados había quedado atrapado dentro del vehículo, sin lesiones mayores. Cerca del mediodía, para alegría de Hunk y Lance, habían recibido la visita de los niños del pre-escolar del barrio; unas quince personitas enérgicas y fácilmente impresionables se habían paseado por todo el cuartel, habían dado un recorrido por uno de los camiones y se habían probado los cascos del personal.

Lance no se había divertido tanto hacía bastante tiempo. No era un secreto el cariño que sentía por los infantes, pues le traían a la memoria a sus hermanitos pequeños con quienes recordaba pasar gran parte de su tiempo jugando. Un par de niños extra entusiastas habían robado su corazón a los pocos minutos y les había llevado en sus hombros para tomarse algunas fotografías junto al camión de bomberos. Por su lado, Hunk había observado complacido como los infantes prácticamente devoraban los cupcakes que había preparado para la ocasión.

Cuando el grupo se despidió de todos, mientras las maestras daban las gracias al Jefe Coran con sinceridad, Lance se encontró con sus piernas siendo abrazadas con fuerza por el par de niños con el que más había interactuado. Con una sonrisa boba, había acariciado sus cabezas con suavidad y ellos habían reído con alegría para luego separarse de él y alejarse hacia el resto del grupo sin soltar sus pequeñas manitos entrelazadas.

Lance se les quedó mirando.

Realmente extrañaba muchísimo a sus hermanitos.

—Alguien algún día será un buen padre, hm—Murmuró Blaytz a su lado con una sonrisa socarrona y Lance agrandó su sonrisa con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Blaytz era uno de los veteranos de la estación, casi tanto como el Jefe Coran. Desde el primer día que comenzó allí, el hombre le había tratado casi como a un hijo sin ningún reparo. Lance siempre se aseguraba de pedir su consejo cuando se trataba del trabajo. Sabía perfectamente que podría ir a él por cualquier otro problema de su vida, pero no le parecía correcto abrumar su pacífico semblante con sus tristes experiencias. Ya le hacía eso a más gente de lo que le gustaría.

—No estoy seguro de que eso alguna vez suceda…—Le respondió, un poco avergonzado por el tema de conversación. Blaytz levantó una ceja ante el comentario.

—La adopción no es algo tan difícil en estos tiempos, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Dios, Lance quería salir corriendo. ¿Hijos, él? ¿Cuándo ni siquiera podía sostenerse emocionalmente a sí mismo? Sí, claro. Ni siquiera se sorprendió de que Blaytz supiera que actualmente estaba en relación con un chico, después de todo Matt amaba hacerle comentarios en los momentos más inesperados. Durante el curso de capacitación de la semana pasada con todo el personal presente, por ejemplo.

—No es eso. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué estaré haciendo de aquí a dos o cinco años. Mucho menos pensar en formar una familia…

Quizás era la confianza y tranquilidad que Blaytz transmitía por cada uno de sus poros, pero las palabras dejaron su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces.

—Hm— Fue todo lo que el hombre dijo en respuesta. Lance se esforzó en evitar su mirada mientras seguía recogiendo los papeles y vasos descartables que los niños habían utilizado. Blaytz suspiró— La juventud de ahora es tan incierta, eso seguro.

Lance sonrió para sí mismo por el comentario. Sabía que Blaytz había entendido que había tocado un tema algo sensible y había preferido no insistir.

Cuando el comedor de la estación acababa de volver a su estado de orden original, la alarma de la estación sonó y una voz se escuchó por todo el lugar, ordenándole a la unidad de Lance que se preparara para salir. Se despidió de Blaytz con un gesto de cabeza y corrió para colocarse el resto de su uniforme. Hunk le alcanzó a medio camino.

—El día no podía seguir así de perfecto, claro que no— Bufó su amigo por lo bajo mientras se colocaba la pesada chaqueta.

Al parecer un vecino anónimo acababa de informar sobre un incendio en una fábrica textil en el límite de la ciudad. Era una fábrica pequeña que ya no era utilizada hacía años luego de que la compañía fuese a la quiebra. No creían que fuese un incidente mayor, por ahora.

Cuando arribaron al lugar, y luego de dar un primer vistazo de la situación, Matt se apresuró a dar las órdenes sobre cómo actuarían. Lance siempre había admirado su capacidad de reacción y pensamiento claro aún bajo los momentos más dramáticos.

Hunk y él se encontraron siendo los primeros en entrar al lugar. El edificio no era especialmente antiguo y el incendio no parecía ser demasiado grande, aún si el humo negro que ascendía hacia el cielo podía ser un poco aterrador.

No debían haber tardado más de 20 minutos en apagar el foco principal y de asegurarse que no había ninguna víctima en el lugar. Era una situación confusa, pues si bien no se veía ningún individuo en las cercanías, tampoco parecían hallar la causa que había iniciado el fuego en primer lugar. El edificio no contaba con energía corriente y no había signos de que gente sin hogar lo hubiese estado utilizando como refugio o algo parecido.

Lance podía ver la expresión suspicaz en los ojos de Matt. Algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Entonces la voz de Hunk, seguido de un ruido sordo y las voces alarmadas de uno de sus compañeros le hicieron acelerar el pulso. A paso apresurado, dio la vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto contiguo donde había visto a su amigo hacía minutos.

Rolo estaba de rodillas junto a un inconsciente Hunk, mientras le palmeaba el rostro en un intento de despertarlo. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los azules de Lance, quien sostuvo la respiración ante la escena.

Algo había caído desde un semipiso superior, Lance no podía decir qué era. Alguna parte de la maquinaria de la fábrica. Por lo que Rolo contaba con rapidez a Matt, quién ya estaba avisando a la estación para que enviaran una ambulancia, Hunk de alguna forma había divisado al objeto peligrosamente sobre ellos y había alcanzado a hacer a un lado a Rolo, acabando por ser golpeado.

Su amigo mostraba un buen golpe en el lateral de su cabeza, donde comenzaba a emanar un poco de sangre.

Lance sintió que flotaba el resto del tiempo que la ambulancia con Allura y Nyma tardó en llegar.

Para suerte de su salud mental, el golpe de Hunk se veía peor de lo que realmente era. Su amigo había recobrado la consciencia en cuanto había sido subido a la ambulancia, Lance sin despegarse de su lado. Allura siguió revisando sus signos vitales sin vacilar.

—Hey, Hunky. Sé que querías devolverme lo de la otra vez pero no necesitabas hacerlo así— Se encontró Lance, bromeando a su lado. Los ojos de Hunk se posaron en él y un esbozo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de verse obligado a cerrar sus párpados con fuerza.

—Ugh, duele— Susurró. Allura lo miró con una expresión preocupada pero encontró la forma de sonreírle tranquilizadoramente.

—Estarás bien, Hunk. En un minuto llegaremos al Altea Med.

Lance observó como Hunk fruncía el ceño pero sin volver a abrir los ojos.

—Oh no, Shay va a enojarse.

Allura y Lance compartieron una sonrisa divertida, aunque el único que sabía de la promesa que Hunk le había hecho una vez a Shay era el segundo.

Su amigo, cual novela romántica, le había prometido a su novia-médica-en-prácticas que jamás llegaría herido a una guardia en la que ella estuviera de turno. En su defensa, la había cumplido por un buen par de años.

* * *

Hunk tenía una ligera idea de lo que había sucedido, por lo que no se sorprendió del olor a hospital que le llegó a sus narinas en cuando volvió a la consciencia, sin abrir los ojos aún. Estaba recostado en una cama del hospital, su dolor de cabeza aún presente pero no tan intenso como lo recordaba. Fuera de ello, se sentía relativamente normal.

Podía sentir un par de manos aferradas a una de las suyas, cálidas y suaves. Eran las mismas manos que desde la secundaria no se separaban de su lado, las mismas que solían recorrer su cabello con cariño, aquellas que le habían servido de apoyo tantas veces.

Y pertenecían a una sola persona; la cual, estaba seguro, era el amor de su vida.

Shay había estado _allí_ desde siempre. Desde que se habían conocido le había mostrado la persona compasiva, comprensible y dedicada que era. Shay había apoyado cada decisión de vida que había tomado desde entonces y le había hecho recapacitar sobre aquellas de las que él mismo no estaba seguro. Shay le había permitido llorar en su hombro aquellos primeros días en los que no había tenido para nada claro cómo debía ayudar a su mejor amigo y le había prometido que Lance estaría bien porque tenía personas tan maravillosas como él y Pidge a su lado.

Al despertar en la ambulancia había pensado en ella instantáneamente.

¿Y si hubiese sido demasiado tarde para todos sus planes futuros sólo por su cobardía?

Sintiendo la garganta un poco rasposa, Hunk le llamó sin abrir los ojos.

—Shay.

La chica levantó la vista rápidamente, con una sonrisa automática en su rostro en un intento por ocultar ese par de lágrimas rebeldes que habían escapado de sus ojos en cuanto pudo relajarse junto a la cama de su novio. Aún si desde el principio le habían asegurado que todo estaba bien, Hunk le había asustado como nunca.

—Sh, estoy aquí— Le aseguró apretando su mano y con un tono suave de voz. Se acercó más al rostro del chico justo en el momento en que Hunk abría sus ojos hacia el techo y buscaba su rostro con urgencia.

Shay se encontró correspondiendo con alivio la hermosa sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Hunk.

(El mundo a su alrededor comenzó a funcionar de nuevo)

—Shay.

—¿Hm?

Quizás fuese efecto de los analgésicos, pero nunca un momento se había sentido tan correcto como ese.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

* * *

Lance llevaba aproximadamente veinte minutos entre los brazos de Keith y no pensaba alejarse prontamente, gracias. Una mano masajeaba suavemente entre su cabello y la otra le sostenía firmemente por la cintura. Se permitió aspirar una vez más ese intoxicante perfume ajeno.

— ¿Mejor?— Le preguntó Keith, sin moverse un milímetro de su posición actual.

Lance asintió contra su hombro.

Él estaría _tan_ perdido sin ese chico.

Ambos habían decidido salir por un rato del hospital en cuando Shay se había instalado junto a Hunk. Lance necesitaba aire, porque si bien ya estaba cien por ciento seguro de que su mejor amigo estaría bien, que nada malo iba a ocurrirle y que, por favor, debía dejar de morderse los labios, había pasado un momento horrible que hasta entonces no le había tocado. Generalmente era él quien acababa magullado o golpeado de alguna forma, sin poder negarse a los sermones de sus amigos.

Pero este era Hunk de quien hablaban.

El chico grandote de corazón aún más enorme y tan cálido y dulce como un algodón de azúcar.

Por suerte, Keith había entendido sus gestos a la perfección y luego de hablar con Shay, le había arrastrado de la muñeca hasta la salida más próxima del hospital. Habían caminado unos minutos más, intentando buscar un lugar junto al edificio que no estuviese tan a la vista del resto del mundo y al encontrarlo, Keith había girado de repente sobre sus talones y le había envuelto en un abrazo irrompible.

Si bien le había tomado por sorpresa, no creía que hubiese tardado más de dos segundos en corresponder el gesto.

Keith se separó un poco de él, llevando una de sus manos hasta su labio inferior el cual recorrió con su pulgar en un toque casi fantasmal. Lance sabía que se había lastimado el labio de tan fuerte que se lo había mordisqueado en las últimas dos horas y era evidente que Keith lo había notado.

Sin decir nada, el chico frente a él se inclinó y depositó suaves y superficiales besos sobre sus labios, como si de esa forma quisiera borrar todo el maltrato que habían recibido de su dueño.

Los ojos de Lance se aguaron y sus piernas se aflojaron cual gelatina.

¿Qué bien había hecho en su vida pasada para merecer a alguien como Keith?

Cuando consideró que su tarea estaba finalizada, Keith apoyó su frente sobre la contraria y le mostró una pequeñísima sonrisa ladina.

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo sexy que te ves en tu uniforme?

Lance abrió los ojos con sorpresa por sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que un sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas. Miró a Keith en silencio un momento para luego llevar su cabeza hacia atrás y permitir que una carcajada sincera saliera de él.

El gesto no acobardó a Keith.

—Tus ojos pueden ser del mismo tono que el cielo pero para mí son mil veces más hermosos.

Lance volvió a reír y miro al chico como si estuviera loco.

—Tu piel es tan suave que todos esos productos que usas antes de dormir deberían ser considerados secreto nacional.

Fue imposible que no perdiera la compostura. Lance bufó al intentar contener su risa para rendirse al segundo siguiente, mientras ocultaba el rostro en el pecho de Keith.

— ¿Qué haces?— Le preguntó con histeria. Esos comentarios eran muy, muy poco _Keith_.

—Te hago reír— Fue la respuesta que llegó de forma amortiguada a sus oídos, pues el chico había apoyado su mentón sobre su cabeza.

Lance miró hacia el suelo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hm. Te escucho.

La respuesta de Keith tardó un segundo más en llegar, como si hubiese estado buscando las palabras correctas.

—Tu aroma es tan bueno que adoro sentirlo aún cuando has pasado la tarde en una alcantarilla.

Lance intentó que nada saliera de su nariz al reír con brusquedad porque, oh, esa sí había sido una tarde divertida.

—Cuando puedo escuchar tu voz es mi parte favorita del día.

Ante eso, levantó la cabeza para mirar a Keith a los ojos. Su expresión era tan suave y tan reconfortante como aquel día que habían pasado recostados en el sofá de su departamento. Tan lleno del mismo cariño que poco a poco iba creciendo dentro de él.

—Ese no fue gracioso— Le dijo, con intención de molestarlo.

—No — Aceptó Keith con un movimiento de cejas antes de mirarle nuevamente— Pero es la verdad.

Sin poder más contra sí mismo, Lance acortó la distancia entre ellos y besó a Keith de forma apropiada. Aún le sorprendía que ese escalofrío que sentía desde el principio, siguiera allí. Las burbujas en su estómago se descontrolaron como siempre (para él, el concepto de las mariposas estaba muy pasado de moda) y notó con gusto la aceleración que sufría el ritmo de su corazón.

El miedo que había sentido ese día pronto desapareció de su mente, ahora llena de pensamientos incoherentes y a medio terminar, pues ese era el efecto que los besos de Keith tenían sobre él.

* * *

Antes de que Keith pudiera pararse dos minutos a contemplar todo lo que había ocurrido con su vida personal, los días se convirtieron en semanas que rápidamente dieron lugar a meses.

No recordaba alguna época en que su vida se hubiese sentido tan completa (y cuando lo notó, pasó toda una tarde observando a Lance, tomando una siesta a su lado, con sus largas pestañas acariciando sus mejillas). Ese chico a su lado le había recordado que debía apreciar las cosas más pequeñas y triviales tanto como las más increíbles e inesperadas.

Lance le había hecho notar la calidez simple y sencilla que le podía recorrer el cuerpo si se sentaba en el césped del parque una tarde o el fresco aroma de las plantas si daba un paseo cuando apenas estaba amaneciendo. Le había enseñado algunas recetas caseras de su familia y en más de una ocasión habían terminado en una improvisada guerra con los ingredientes. A Keith ya no le molestaba si su departamento estaba en desorden, porque cuando Lance le ayudaba a limpiar podía verlo mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que la música y eso, para él, era un placer incomparable.

Cuando Hunk les había dado la noticia de que Shay había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio y una vez que el chico se recuperó completamente, habían dado una pequeña fiesta para celebrar en el departamento de Matt y los demás. También había sido la primera vez que Keith había visto a todos los amigos de Lance desde que ambos habían aclarado que lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos era algo, pues, bastante serio.

Había ocurrido alrededor de una semana después del incidente de Hunk, cuando ambos habían tenido el fin de semana libre y Lance se había instalado en su departamento (aunque no a pasar la noche. Lance nunca se quedaba a pasar la noche).

Ese día habían optado por no hacer demasiado y pasar el día en el sofá de Keith con otra maratón de series que Lance juraba nadie podía morir sin ver. La mitad del tiempo lo habían ocupado en besarse y darse caricias suaves pero Keith aún tenía idea del hilo principal de la trama. Lo cual era un logro bastante importante si tenía en cuenta que entre sus brazos estaba el chico más hermoso que había conocido en su vida y que, además, dicho chico tenía sus piernas enredadas con las suyas en un gesto sumamente inocente.

En un momento, Lance dejó salir una carcajada ante algo gracioso que había ocurrido en la serie y Keith había creído que su corazón se había detenido por un momento.

Su risa. Sus labios, sus ojos, sus pestañas y su tersa piel. El azul profundo que escondía miles de sentimientos al igual que esa sonrisa amable escondía un montón de vivencias duras y tristes. Sus piernas largas y su trabajada espalda que contenían alguna que otra cicatriz debido al trabajo. Su carácter amable pero firme y fiel a sus ideales. Todo era perfecto.

Lance McClain era perfecto.

—Te quiero—Le había susurrado sin siquiera ser consciente de que lo hacía.

La risa se había detenido y ello había sido lo que le había hecho repetir sus propias palabras dentro de su mente, dándose cuenta de la importancia que tenían.

Lance se había quedado tieso por unos segundos pero luego se había girado con lentitud sobre sí mismo para poder observarle a los ojos. Con sorpresa, Keith notó seriedad en ellos. Una mano se aferró a su camiseta.

—Soy un desastre—Fue el susurro que salieron de esos labios que tanto disfrutaba acariciar y se sintió perdido por un momento—A veces me despierto y no quiero salir de la cama. No quiero ver a nadie. Y la otra mitad de las veces hago bromas para que el resto de las personas no me vea de verdad.

El azul se encontró con el violeta y fue cuando Keith entendió lo que Lance quería decirle. Antes de que continuara, se aseguró de reafirmar el agarre que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo.

— ¿Aún así quieres decir eso?

Lance se mordió el labio inferior en cuanto dejó salir la pregunta.

Y Keith podía entenderlo.

Durante muchos años Lance se había visto como una carga para sus amigos, como alguien que no merecía tener una familia después de que la suya lo había despreciado. Lance no entendía la maravillosa persona que era ni lo mucho que Keith había terminado por quererle, porque no se veía merecedor de un cariño así.

Estaba tan equivocado que Keith sentía ganas de llorar sólo de pensar que alguien como él pudiese considerarse como tan poco. Pero sabía que sólo había una forma de hacerle notar todo eso.

Demostrándole lo contrario.

Llevó una de sus manos hasta la cintura ajena y bajó un poco la cabeza para poder tocar los labios de Lance, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Te quiero— Repitió y depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios sólo para que Lance dejara de morderse a sí mismo— Aún si tengo que quedarme en la cama contigo todo el día y llevarte el desayuno. O si tuviese que arrastrarte a tomar aire y repetirte todos los días por qué eres una de las mejores personas que conozco y por qué vales tanto la pena, Lance.

Los ojos de Lance se veían brillantes, y la mano en su camiseta se cerró con aún más fuerza.

—Realmente te quiero. Y me estoy tomando esto muy en serio.

Ante esas palabras, Lance no había podido contenerse más y había ocultado su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Keith. Se habían mantenido en esa posición un buen rato, tanto que Keith incluso pensó en un momento que el chico se había dormido. Pero entonces Lance levantó su cabeza un poco para poder acercarse a su oído.

—Yo también te quiero.

El abrazo que habían compartido después de esas palabras había sido el abrazo más necesitado y apretado de todo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo. Como si ninguno quisiera que el otro se alejara, como si sus cuerpos fuesen dos piezas de un rompecabezas que se habían encontrado después de tanto tiempo de estar incompleto.

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde aquel momento y Keith seguía atesorándolo.

Entonces, en la fiesta por Hunk y Shay, Pidge le había dado una sonrisa socarrona al darle la bienvenida. El mismo Hunk le había dado un abrazo al saludarlo y después, en un momento de la noche, se había acercado a disculparse por la forma ruda en que lo había tratado aquella vez que se habían conocido. Teniendo todo el contexto claro, Keith no podía culparlo.

Habían pasado una noche fantástica, como una gran familia que quizás no se conocía de toda la vida pero que definitivamente podría estar unida el resto del tiempo que tuvieran. Podía hacerse una idea de ello y sorprendentemente no le disgustaba. Él y Shiro ya habían pasado mucho tiempo teniéndose nada más que el uno al otro.

Las cosas entre ellos estaban funcionando mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera había pensado y Keith estaba realmente feliz por ello. Nada podía compararse a ese sentimiento.

Lo que nunca se esperó fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Lance ese sábado por la noche. Ambos se habían reunido en la tarde en una cafetería y luego habían pasado un rato en el departamento de Keith. Cuando el sol se había ocultado por completo y pensando que Lance estaba de turno al día siguiente, se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta su auto.

—No hace falta. De hecho…— Keith levantó una ceja al ver la duda en el rostro de Lance. El chico no lo miraba a los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior mientras llevaba una mano hasta su nuca—Estaba pensando y… si no es un problema para ti, claro ¿podría quedarme a dormir?

Las mejillas de Lance se tiñeron de un leve tono rosado y Keith pensó que era adorable. Este chico iba a matarlo un día de estos. Con una pequeña sonrisita divertida, se acercó hasta él y le acarició el rostro.

—Puedes quedarte cuando quieras, Lance. Jamás me molestaría.

Con esas palabras, Lance le devolvió la sonrisa y dejó de morderse.

—Podemos ordenar pizza e ir a dormir temprano si quieres descansar antes de trabajar mañana— Dijo Keith, mientras sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo con la idea de buscar el número del lugar donde siempre ordenaban. Pero otra mano de tez más oscura tomó la suya para detenerlo.

—Mi turno empieza a la tarde mañana. Y…— Keith notó como el agarre de Lance se aflojaba un poco pero no desaparecía—Quedarme a 'dormir' es una forma de decirlo…

Keith ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, sin entender.

Lance lo miró con intensidad pero con sus mejillas aún coloreadas. No fue hasta que hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios que su mensaje fue captado.

Oh.

OH.

— ¿Está eso bien?— Se atrevió a preguntar en un susurro. Keith abrió y cerró un par de veces su boca. Al sentirse como idiota por no poder encontrar las palabras nuevamente, se palmeó el rostro con fuerza. Si bien el gesto era un poco extraño, Lance se rió.

— ¡Por supuesto! Quiero decir, si tú quieres, claro que está bien.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, la ansiedad y la expectación comenzando a recorrerles todo el cuerpo. Después de todo, si bien habían tenido algunos momentos más íntimos que otros, realmente no habían hecho mucho. Keith se había sentido orgulloso de sí mismo al ser capaz de darle el espacio y el tiempo que Lance necesitaba. Porque, si alguien le preguntaba, sabía que se odiaría el resto de su vida si hiciese algo que lastimara al chico frente a él. Si él también se convirtiese en una de las personas amadas por Lance que terminaban por decepcionarlo, jamás podría perdonárselo.

Por su lado, Lance nunca se había sentido tan cómodo y aceptado por alguien. Cuando pensaba en eso tenía que reprenderse a sí mismo y recordarse que sus amigos siempre habían estado allí para él, soportando sus peores días y arrastrándole hacia adelante. Pero, también sabía que no era lo mismo, pues no era exactamente a lo que se refería.

Siempre había deseado conocer a alguien con quien pudiera ser él mismo y aún así sentirse _amado, protegido_ y _deseado._ Keith le hacía sentir todo eso. Cuando se dormían uno junto al otro, cuando tomaban un rápido desayuno en algún lugar a mitad de camino de sus trabajos sólo porque sabían que ese día sería complicado poder verse. Cuando Keith le abrazaba para que detuviera su tren de pensamientos exagerados sobre las mínimas cosas o cuando los recuerdos le golpeaban de forma desprevenida. Cuando sus besos se desviaban hacia su cuello y las manos del detective no podían evitar aferrarse a su cuerpo como si fuese la cosa más preciada del mundo.

A veces era _tanto_ todo lo que Keith le causaba que simplemente le inundaban las ganas de llorar. No porque estuviera asustado, ni triste. Sino porque _'gracias por llegar a mi vida'_ era todo lo que podía pensar en esos momentos.

Así que sí, Lance se sentía completamente seguro de que estaba listo.

Él quería y deseaba estar con Keith.

Cuando el tiempo pasó y la pizza desapareció de la caja casi tan rápido como llegó, Keith dejó los vasos y los platos que habían ocupado en la cocina. Mañana se ocuparía de ello.

Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Lance se había adelantado para tomar un baño (intentó ignorar el calor de sus mejillas cuando le avisó de ello) y él de pronto se encontró inseguro sobre qué hacer mientras tanto. Ya había tomado una ducha él mismo mientras esperaban que llegase la pizza. Supuso que lo único que podía hacer era esperar en la habitación.

Se distrajo un par de minutos arreglando algo de ropa que había dejado fuera de lugar y acomodando un par de libros que no estaban donde debían en su pequeña biblioteca. Un par de veces tuvo que parar a inspirar aire profundamente.

Dios, se estaba sintiendo como si el virgen fuese él. No recordaba haberse sentido así ni siquiera cuando había sido su primera vez.

Pero, le recordó una voz en su cabeza, sí era la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien a quien realmente amaba. Porque ya no iba a negarlo; él amaba a Lance. Sólo que aún no estaba listo para ponerlo en palabras. Aunque sí podría demostrárselo con acciones y era lo que se aseguraría de hacer esa noche.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Lance entró por ella usando nada más que su bata de baño, Keith creyó que su corazón se detenía por un segundo.

Esos ojos azules lo miraron con timidez antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Su cabello aún estaba mojado y era evidente por las gotitas que caían sobre sus hombros y a los lados de su rostro. ¿Su bata siempre había sido tan abierta? Porque podía ver las clavículas de Lance siendo recorridas por lo que quedaba de agua sobre él y eso le hizo estremecer. Ese chico era adorable y sexy al mismo tiempo sin siquiera proponérselo.

Keith le sonrió y se acercó a él para tomar la toalla que Lance tenía entre sus manos. Lo guió hasta la cama para que se sentara allí mientras se encargaba de frotarle el cabello hasta que quedara lo suficientemente seco para que ya no goteara.

La habitación estaba en silencio pero no era para nada incómodo. Se sentía un ambiente cada vez más íntimo y pronto Keith se encontró recobrando la compostura. Si él no estaba tranquilo y seguro ¿cómo pretendía que Lance se sintiera así?

—Mucho mejor—Comentó, para luego sonreírle a Lance una vez más al terminar de secar su cabello. Su sonrisa fue correspondida y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un par de manos le atrajeron y terminó sentándose sobre el regazo de su novio. La toalla quedó olvidada sobre la alfombra de la habitación.

Lance le mostró una sonrisa ladina mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Okay, quizás Lance no estaba _tan_ nervioso como había creído.

—Hey—Susurró contra sus labios.

—Hey—Respondió Keith de la misma forma. Lance lo observó con una expresión tan encantadora que su corazón se aceleró sólo de verlo — ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?—Preguntó, con intención de relajarlos a ambos.

Funcionó, porque Lance dejó salir una pequeña risita antes de responder.

—En realidad no, es la primera vez que vengo.

—Oh, entonces tienes que dejarme mostrarte el lugar —Le dijo para luego depositar un inocente beso en una de sus mejillas. Lance afirmó el agarre en su cuello.

— ¿Cuidarás de mí? — Le preguntó tímidamente y Keith supo que la pregunta iba en serio, podía sentirlo.

Se aseguró de mirarle intensamente a los ojos antes de responder.

—Siempre lo haré. Lo prometo.

Cuando terminó de hablar, sus labios fueron sorprendidos por los propios de Lance. Sin apuro ni urgencia, ambos se acariciaron con ternura y cariño. Tenían toda la noche, no había por qué apresurar las cosas.

Alrededor de una hora después, la habitación fue llenada con sonoros suspiros, susurros incoherentes y el sonido del roce de piel con piel. Hacía _tanto_ calor allí dentro que el sudor era evidente sobre ambos. El cabello de Keith era un desastre porque Lance disfrutaba hundiendo sus manos en él y tirando levemente. La base del cuello de Lance estaba cubierta por un sinfín de marquitas de dientes y un par de marcas más oscuras donde Keith había pasado un buen rato besando con necesidad.

Sus pechos subían y bajaban con rapidez. Sus ojos se conectaron en el momento exacto en el que Keith dejaba caer un tubo de plástico al piso. Lance había conseguido tranquilizarse en el momento en el que Keith le había hecho sentir todas esas caricias sobre su cuerpo mientras le había susurrado miles de halagos sobre su oído.

Ahora sólo había expectación, deseo y apenas algo de temor en sus ojos. Keith le sonrió desde el lugar que ocupaba entre sus piernas, asegurándose de sostenerlo con cuidado.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Consiguió preguntar con un tono que no evidenciara lo muy seguro que él mismo estaba de eso.

Notó como Lance inspiraba profundamente.

—Lo estoy — Fue su respuesta y todo lo que Keith necesitó oír.

Buscó la mano de Lance más cercana para entrelazar sus dedos cuando comenzó a entrar con lentitud y muchísimo cuidado. Jamás había hecho algo con tanta consideración como en ese momento. Supuso que aún así podía ser mucho para Lance cuando le vio cerrar los ojos y sintió sus dedos apretando con fuerza los suyos propios.

Con la respiración entrecortada se detuvo una vez que estuvieron conectados por completo.

Hacía tanto, tanto calor en esa habitación.

Un par de minutos después, Lance volvió a abrir los ojos y Keith se sorprendió de ver una sombra tan pesada sobre ellos. Si no se estaba equivocando… esa era la mirada con más deseo que había recibido en un mucho tiempo.

—Voy a moverme ahora ¿de acuerdo?

Lance sólo asintió como respuesta.

Keith no se arrepentía de haber estado con ninguna de las personas con las que antes había tenido relaciones, las conociera o sólo supiese sus nombres. No le parecía algo demasiado importante. Sin embargo, podía asegurar que ninguna le había hecho sentir todo lo que sintió esa noche con Lance. Esa felicidad y ese cariño que se instalaron en su pecho le hacían sentirse ligero y como si todo en el mundo estuviese bien en ese momento.

Mientras estuviese junto a Lance, nada podía estar mal.

Dios, realmente amaba a ese chico.

Y su corazón saltaba en su pecho frenéticamente cada vez que oía su nombre escapando de ese par de labios que tanto disfrutaba acariciar.

* * *

—Mi cabeza se siente tan ligera que apenas puedo pensar.

Keith se rió mientras levantaba las sábanas para recostarse junto a Lance, quien se movió lo necesario para que su cuerpo se amoldara al contrario. Aún podía sentir lo acelerado que sus corazones estaban.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado pero Keith había limpiado a ambos ya y se había apresurado en volver a los cálidos brazos del chico sobre su cama, quien apenas podía mantenerse despierto mientras lo esperaba. El olor de su champú le llegó desde el cabello de Lance y eso le hizo sonreír.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó aunque la respuesta fuese bastante obvia. Sintió la sonrisa de Lance contra la piel de su pecho.

—Más que bien, créeme.

Era normal que se sonrojara por el comentario ¿verdad? Sí, era un adulto independiente que iba bastante seguro por su vida pero siendo Lance quien hacía tal comentario, con tanta honestidad, causaba estragos en él.

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación mientras sentía cómo la respiración de Lance cambiaba a una mucho más rítmica y suave.

— ¿Keith?— Fue el murmullo que salió de la boca de Lance un momento después.

— ¿Hm? — Preguntó sin abrir los ojos. Cuando no recibió respuesta, miró hacia el chico en sus brazos y se sorprendió de encontrarlo completamente dormido. Al parecer el cansancio le había ganado en medio de lo que fuese que iba a decir.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, besó la coronilla de Lance y se dispuso a dormir él también.

* * *

 **Keith3:**

(21.32) ¿Puedes decirle a Pidge que por más veces que me mande el mismo video, voy a seguir negado a verlo? Gracias.

 **Lance:**

(21.40)Dijo "Pff, alguien no sabe aceptar la verdad cuando está frente a sus narices. Entendido"

 **Keith3:**

(21.43) MOTHMAN ES REAL

(21.43) Ninguna teoría hecha por tipos que no se mueven de atrás de una computadora va a convencerme de lo contrario.

 **Lance:**

(21.46) Dijo: "Seguro. Lo que sea que te deje dormir por la noche"

(21.46) ¿Pensé que habían intercambiado números hace meses?

 **Keith3:**

(21.47) Lo hicimos, sólo no quiero darle el gusto.

(21.47) ¿Desayunamos mañana?

 **Lance:**

(21.50) Por supuesto!

(21.50) 3

 **Keith3:**

(21.50) Genial :)

* * *

Keith estaba de excelente humor esa mañana.

El día anterior, Shiro y él junto a un puñado más de policías al fin habían conseguido atrapar a uno de los tipos que era parte de la cadena de corrupción que rastreaban hacía meses. Y era uno de los peces gordos, lo cual lo hacía aún mejor.

Hacía unas semanas la mayor sospecha se había centrado en la corporación Galra y el jefe de la misma, un hombre llamado Zarkon que era un multimillonario con un origen bastante dudoso. Su compañía llevaba años en el negocio de la construcción y en el área de economía todo el mundo conocía su nombre.

Hacía un par de años, su hijo y futuro heredero, Lotor, se había iniciado en la política y en general era bastante bien aceptado entre sus pares. Claro que todos solían mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados antes de conocerlo, pues su apellido pesaba bastante y el rumor popular era cómo su puesto había sido 'comprado'.

Aunque no era eso sobre lo que la policía estaba interesada. Lo importante era cuál era la conexión entre la corporación Galra y los incendios provocados que habían tenido lugar en el último año. Uno de los informantes, un tipo llamado Antok, fue el primero en insinuar que ellos tenían algo que ver con el caso. Y Kolivan, uno de los detectives de su división, había insistido en escucharle.

La hipótesis que manejaban era la siguiente: Lotor se había presentado como candidato para las próximas elecciones de gobernador de la ciudad, un puesto difícil de lograr cuando la misma línea familiar llevaba en ello tanto tiempo; Alfor actualmente era el gobernador y alguien muy querido por la comunidad en general. Pero últimamente la gente había comenzado a sentirse contrariada por la inseguridad y exigían respuestas que aún no eran encontradas.

Los sucesivos incendios provocados eran una de las principales preocupaciones. Y, según la información recogida les señalaba, la gente que causaba tales incendios era contratada nada más ni nada menos que por el mismísimo Zarkon.

¿Que era infantil que un tipo con la vida resuelta como él indujera tales actos imperdonables? Sí, lo era. Por eso mismo Keith y Shiro pensaban que algo más debía haber, alguna otra razón aparte de querer facilitarle el camino a su hijo.

Y el hombre que habían atrapado el día anterior se las había escupido en la cara.

La corporación Galra tenía un contrato con el Estado y era una de las principales compañías que tenían en cuenta al momento de tener que hacer obras públicas. La cuestión era que muchos de los lugares que se habían incendiado y habían sido reducidos nada más que a escombros, habían sido comprados o ya pertenecían al gobierno de la ciudad y sobre la mayoría se habían hecho construcciones nuevas o habían sido transformados en áreas verdes.

¿Y a quién habían puesto a cargo de tales proyectos? A la corporación Galra.

Lotor no sólo comenzaba a sonar como alguien que quizás haría algo diferente a Alfor y acabaría con los problemas como nuevo gobernador, sino que además la empresa de Zarkon había duplicado sus ganancias en el último tiempo. O al menos eso les había dicho Antok, el mismo informante, porque en los archivos y registros de la empresa todo parecía mantenerse normal.

Si todo resultaba ser cierto, estaban realmente cerca de cerrar el caso.

Sólo necesitaban convencer a un Juez para que les firmara la orden que les daría permiso de revisar ellos mismos los datos y registros de la corporación, pues evidentemente los que ellos mismos les habían presentado no eran muy reales.

Keith quitó su vista de las puertas del ascensor que estaba esperando cuando sintió su teléfono vibrando en su bolsillo.

 **Shiro:**

(10.18) ¿Dónde estás?

 **Keith:**

Pensaba buscar café aquí al lado, el de la oficina parece petróleo (10.19)

 **Shiro:**

(10.19) Vuelve. Tenemos noticias.

 **Keith:**

Yendo (10.19)

¿Adelanto? (10.19)

 **Shiro:**

(10.20) Lotor está aquí.

(10.20) Con los registros reales.

 **Keith:**

Mi semana sólo está mejorando (10.20)

* * *

Lance debía habérselo imaginado. Todas las señales habían estado allí y había decidido ignorarlas.

Su turno había comenzado tan normal como siempre. Él, Matt, Pidge y Allura habían desayunado juntos, cosa que raramente sucedía los últimos meses. En primer lugar, porque sus desayunos con Keith eran cosa de todos los días. En segundo lugar, porque Allura al parecer había comenzado a salir con alguien (alguien de quién no sabían ni el nombre aún porque la chica disfrutaba de hacerse la misteriosa) y además Matt pasaba la mayoría de las noches en casa de Shiro.

Con eso y con la búsqueda de una nueva casa que estaban haciendo Shay y Hunk, Pidge a veces hacía pequeñas escenas, diciendo que todos se estaban poniendo serios con sus vidas y que ya no era divertido pasar tiempo con ellos. Lance sabía que esas palabras carecían de malas intenciones y que su amiga realmente estaba contenta por todos, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si en el fondo Pidge realmente se sentía dejada un poco atrás. Esperaba que no, porque él lo había sentido antes y no era un lindo sentimiento.

Se había asegurado a sí mismo que se tomaría el tiempo de sentarse con la chica y hablar de ´cosas profundas´, como ella les decía.

En la estación, Coran los había reunido a primera hora para contarles que el gobierno de la ciudad había decidido darles una conmemoración oficial por los cincuenta años de trayectoria que el cuartel dentro de poco cumpliría y de paso les había dado un pequeño discurso sobre lo orgulloso que estaba de todos ellos. Lance recordaba lo bien que le habían hecho sentir sus palabras y la firme palmada que Blaytz le había dado en la espalda, como si le estuviera dando el permiso necesario para sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

Era una bonita sensación. Quizás a veces Lance no podía salvar a todos quienes lo necesitaban, pero se alegraba de poder ayudar a quienes lograba alcanzar. Sentía que hacía algo bueno con su vida después de todo.

Y sabía que ese nuevo sentimiento en parte se lo debía a Keith, quien siempre le recordaba lo valioso y lo valiente que era. Desde que habían comenzado a salir, Lance no había vuelto a sentirse como aquél día cuando salvó a Irmy de aquél incendio. Lo cuál era un alivio para su mente.

Y en parte también se debía al hecho de que Marco no lo llamaba hacía meses.

En realidad, había llamado en dos ocasiones. La primera de ellas había estado en casa de Keith y él, con palabras cargadas de sentimientos y nada más que verdades, le había ayudado a tomar el coraje necesario para no responder. Porque esa era una de las principales cosas que le hacían mal. Y supuso que si su hermano no repitió la llamada, nada malo debía haberle pasado a ninguno de sus familiares.

La segunda vez, hacía casi tres meses, había estado corriendo por el parque, sólo porque Keith había trabajado todo el día. Recordaba haberse detenido y haber pausado la música que sonaba a través de sus audífonos, para quedarse mirando fijamente la pantalla con el número que ya no tenía identificado, no como antes. La pantalla se había quedado en negro antes de que se diera cuenta de que no había respondido.

En ese momento, había decidido mandar un corto mensaje. _'Por favor, sólo llama si algo serio ocurre',_ había escrito con dedos temblorosos pero lo había envidado con una mirada firme. Su hermano debía entender lo mal que le hacía su culpa y que ya no estaba dispuesto a liberarle de ella.

Su teléfono no había mostrado una llamada de ese número desde entonces.

Aquella noche Keith le había abrazado con más fuerza de la necesaria y él había estado agradecido por ello.

—Hey, romeo, te están hablando—Le dijo Blaytz con un suave codazo en su costado. Lance dejó salir un quejido antes de levantar la mano y responder a lo que Coran le había preguntado. Los demás rieron por lo bajo ante sus torpes palabras.

—Parece que alguien está distraído hoy ¿Hiciste algo interesante anoche, Lancey?—Comentó otro de los veteranos y su cara se tornó roja, mientras intentaba negar tal cosa. Incluso Coran no pudo guardarse una risita ante la escena.

La verdad era que la noche anterior no había estado con Keith, pero la anterior a esa sí, y muchas otras. Ambos habían pasado esa etapa de timidez porque era algo 'nuevo' entre ellos con bastante rapidez, si debía ser honesto. Keith aún era esa persona considerada y cuidadosa de la primera vez, pero era notorio que se contenía mucho menos. Y Lance había sido un vivaz aprendiz. Ahora sus noches no sólo eran llenadas con suspiros y palabras dulces, sino también con risas y gemidos. Sonoros y muchos, muchos gemidos.

Keith aún tenía problemas para ocultar la última marca oscura que Lance había dejado en su cuello, una de las noches anteriores cuando habían cambiado de roles. Cada vez que lo recordaba, Lance sonreía con orgullo sobre sí mismo.

—Hey, Matt te dijo sobre la fiesta sorpresa que le daremos a Pidge ¿verdad?—Le comentó Hunk horas después, cuando estaban haciendo mantenimiento a uno de los camiones.

—Me dijo—Asintió mientras limpiaba una de las ventanas—Sabemos que primero va a actuar como si fuésemos una real molestia pero después va a darnos un abrazo a cada uno, así que lo vale.

Hunk se rió y asintió en su lugar. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, Lance lo vio jugar con sus dedos _de esa forma_ tan Hunk, que sólo hacía cuando estaba nervioso sobre algo. Levantando una ceja, se giró hacia él y se apoyó en el camión de brazos cruzados.

—Escúpelo ¿Qué ocurre?

Si Hunk se sorprendió por lo bien que lo conocía, no hizo comentario al respecto. Sólo tomó aire antes de hablar.

—Como sabes, Shay y yo ya llevamos casi cinco meses comprometidos y aún estamos con la idea de seguir juntando un poco más de dinero antes de planear cualquier cosa — Lance asintió al notar que su amigo esperaba alguna respuesta — Sí todo sale como queremos, quizás podamos hacer la boda la próxima primavera.

— ¡Eso es genial, Hunk! — Le sonrió con sinceridad. Él deseaba de corazón que sus amigos fuesen felices y sabía que esperar unos meses más no sería difícil para ellos. Hunk asintió antes de seguir hablando.

—Lo sé. Y aunque aún falta bastante, Shay me ha insistido con que haga algo así que… —Hunk tragó saliva y por alguna razón eso le puso nervioso —Okay, aquí va.

Lance levantó ambas cejas, curioso de saber de qué se trataba todo eso.

—Lance ¿serías mi padrino de bodas?

Hunk soportó sólo dos segundos de silencio pero cuando abrió la boca nuevamente, la risa de Lance se escuchó por el lugar. Frunció el ceño, confundido. Al notarlo, Lance se apresuró a componerse y mostrarle una enorme sonrisa.

—No lo tomes a mal pero creo que ya me había dado ese título yo mismo, lo siento.

Hunk le mostró la misma enorme sonrisa y se unió a su risa.

— ¡Fue lo que le dije a Shay! Pero ella insistió en que debía preguntarte, ya sabes, oficialmente.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Lance puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—Por supuesto que seré tu padrino de bodas. Tú eres un hermano para mí.

No diría que el abrazo de oso que Hunk le dio luego de oír eso le tomó por sorpresa porque eso sería una vil mentira, pero sí admitiría que le dejó sin aire. Su amigo tenía más fuerza de la que era consciente. Aún así, se aseguró de corresponder el gesto.

Su vida estaba yendo realmente bien.

(Tan bien que debió haberse imaginado que era demasiado para él)

Cuando terminaron las tareas de mantenimiento, alrededor de las tres de la tarde, Lance notó las enormes ganas que tenía de hablar con Keith, pero el chico le había contado hacía unos días que estaban en el punto crítico sobre uno de sus casos así que Lance se estaba obligando a molestarle lo mínimamente posible en horas de trabajo. Sólo le escribiría o llamaría si Keith lo hacía primero.

Pero debido a la ocasión, se dijo, podría hacer una excepción.

.

 **Lance:**

(12.53)Hunk me pidió que fuese su padrino de bodas hoy!

(12.53)Es decir, ya lo había dado por hecho pero ahora es oficial!

(12.54)Es bastante emocionante. Supongo que pronto comenzarán a planear la boda

(12.54)Espero que estés teniendo un buen día :)

(12.54)Te quiero

.

Lance no pudo evitar el puchero que se formó en su boca cuando los minutos pasaron y aún no aparecían los íconos que le dejaban saber que Keith había leído sus mensajes. Obviamente su novio estaba ocupado y tendría que esperar para recibir una respuesta.

En el momento en que un suspiro escapó de su boca, la alarma de la estación comenzó a sonar. Se quedó quieto un segundo para escuchar qué unidades eran llamadas y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando _todas_ eran requeridas en el mismo lugar. Los paramédicos incluidos.

Se obligó a ignorar el extraño sentimiento que se le asentó en la boca del estómago. Era hora de trabajar.

Verán, Lance creía hasta hacía más de medio año que él no tenía permitido ser feliz. Que tal cosa había sido vetada de su vida en el momento en que decidió que pensar que un niño podía ser bonito, también era válido para él. Después de lo ocurrido con su familia, gracias a sus amigos, había conseguido no hundirse en la oscuridad en la que se había transformado su mente. Pero había llegado a esa conclusión. Ese era su castigo por decepcionar de esa forma a su padre y por causar que la familia amada que su madre había dejado atrás se rompiera de tal manera.

En varias ocasiones se había comenzado a sentir bien consigo mismo una vez más y a disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas día a día. En todas y cada una de ellas había vuelto al punto inicial y la burbuja se había reventado antes de llenarse por completo.

Pero esta vez eso no había ocurrido. Keith le había permitido que su burbuja se inflara por completo y que de hecho se convirtiese en una fortaleza a su alrededor, donde nada ni nadie podía lastimarlo.

Por eso había creído por un momento que quizás ya había cumplido con su castigo. Quizás su penitencia se había acabado y al fin podía vivir su vida.

El primer indicio de que tal cosa no era posible fue cuando llegaron a la dirección que había resonado por toda la estación.

El orfanato de la ciudad.

Lance estaba bastante familiarizado con el lugar porque su estación solía pasar días enteros allí cada tantos meses, para llevarles un poco de diversión a los niños más pequeños y donaciones que se aseguraban de recolectar durante todo el año. El gobernador Alfor lo había inaugurado durante el mandato de su padre y era notable que realmente se preocupaba por ellos.

Sintió como su corazón caía a sus pies al ver que estaba prácticamente cubierto en llamas. El edificio de al menos tres pisos pero que ocupaba la extensión de toda una manzana, desde afuera parecía un infierno mismo. Las enormes llamas del último piso eran bastante grandes y era difícil divisar el estado de los demás desde afuera.

Lance sólo podía rogar porque hubiesen podido sacar a los niños a tiempo.

El segundo indicio que ignoró, fue cuando les informaron que un cuarto del total de niños estaba desaparecido. Supuso que con un incendio de esa magnitud no todo saldría bien.

El tercer indicio fue cuando uno de los niños, de no más de once años, se lo llevó puesto y cayó al suelo. Cuando quiso ayudarle, el niño ya estaba sobre sus pies y corriendo en dirección al edificio. Lance apenas reaccionó para detenerlo.

—¡Suéltame!—Las patadas eran fuertes pero no tanto como para obligarle a soltarlo. Matt se acercó con rapidez junto a uno de los cuidadores del orfanato para llevárselo a un lugar seguro—¡Mi hermanita sigue allí dentro! ¡Déjame ir!

Nunca era fácil trabajar cuando había niños involucrados. Ese día sería el peor de todos, estaba seguro.

Las lágrimas surcaban el rostro ajeno mientras sus ojos lo miraban con furia. La cuidadora que se había acercado intentó tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos pero no era tarea fácil. Ella también estaba llorando y sólo eso le hizo calmar un poco al pequeño. Lance sabía que los niños veían a la gente que trabajaba en el orfanato como una gran familia, así que era entendible.

Cuando se lo iba a alejarse de ellos, unas pequeñas manos se aferraron a su uniforme. Los oscuros ojos del niño le miraron directo al alma.

—Por favor…—Fue su ruego, antes de que la mujer consiguiera que lo dejara ir.

 _Por favor, sálvala._

Lance apretó sus manos en puños y se dirigió hacia donde Coran ya estaba indicando órdenes con voz firme y apresurada.

La pesadez que sentía en la boca del estómago se le fue a la garganta.

* * *

Keith se apoyó sobre la mesa donde estaba la cafetera en una de las salas comunes. Pasó una de sus manos sobre su cuello, masajeándoselo con fuerza. Llevaba horas metido con Shiro en una de las salas de interrogación tratando de exprimirle a Sendak, el tipo que habían agarrado hacía días, hasta el último detalle posible.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero la ayuda de Lotor había sido fundamental. Y no porque no quisiera recibir ayuda de alguien que no fuese detective ni parte de las fuerzas, pero el tipo hablaba de forma tan estirada que le afectaba los nervios incluso cuando sabía que le estaba hablando con sinceridad en su seria voz.

De acuerdo, sí, el hombre estaba haciendo la buena acción de toda su vida al mandar al frente a su padre de esa forma y al incluso retirar su candidatura para el gobierno como planeaba, pero, Dios, a veces podía ser un verdadero idiota.

Quizás en la noche podría pedirle a Lance que le diera algunos masajes. Sonrió ante la idea. Sí, eso sería lindo.

Entonces Shiro entró al lugar de forma brusca, llamando su atención y la de los demás agentes que estaban allí. Había urgencia en los ojos de su hermano y Keith supo que algo malo estaba pasando. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, Shiro se giró hacia la televisión que estaba apagada en una de las esquinas y la encendió con rapidez.

Keith sostuvo la respiración en cuanto vio la imagen que repetían todos los canales de noticias, hasta que Shiro se detuvo en uno.

El orfanato de la ciudad estaba en llamas, y esa era una forma suave de decirlo. El lugar parecía un infierno. Según lo que decían, todas las unidades de todas las estaciones de la ciudad habían sido llamadas al lugar.

Y fue allí cuando Keith entendió la expresión de su hermano. Matt estaba allí. Al igual que Lance. Y seguramente Hunk y Allura también.

Se acercó a Shiro y ambos compartieron una significativa mirada en silencio. No había nada que pudieran hacer, más que esperar porque los trabajos de rescate terminaran sin incidentes importantes.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Keith sacó su teléfono, aún si no creía que Lance llevara su teléfono encima, no haría ningún mal dejarle un mensaje alentador. Tragó saliva cuando vio que tenía un mensaje de su novio de hacía casi dos horas. Desearía haber respondido entonces.

* * *

—¡Blaytz! ¡Necesito ayuda aquí!

El veterano se acercó apenas le escuchó.

Lance había encontrado un grupo de niños pequeños escondido dentro de un cuarto de almacén al revisar el segundo piso. Eran cuatro y no debían tener más de seis o siete años. Podía cargar a dos pero no a los cuatro juntos, era una suerte que Blaytz hubiese seguido la misma dirección que él.

El piso estaba completamente cubierto de un denso humo, y era evidente que los niños habían inspirado bastante de él porque sus respuestas eran lentas y sus ojos se veían pesados. Él y Blaytz se apresuraron a colocarles mascarillas y a levantarlos entre sus brazos para poder sacarlos de allí.

La situación era un poco menos nefasta que lo que había predicho en el primer vistazo. El primer piso aún estaba libre de fuego por el momento pero el segundo piso se estaba llenando rápidamente de humo, lo cual indicaba que probablemente había algún foco encendido y no podían encontrarlo.

El tercer piso directamente era inaccesible y era lo que ponía al resto de la construcción en peligro, porque llevaba ya un par de horas ardiendo sin cesar. Afortunadamente, según el director del lugar les había dicho, ese piso contenía las aulas donde los niños tenían clases y al momento del comienzo del incendio deberían haber estado vacías, porque era hora del almuerzo. Por eso mismo la mayoría de los niños habían salido con rapidez, pues habían estado en el comedor del primer piso.

Al llegar afuera, Nyma y un paramédico que no conocía se apresuraron a guiarlos hasta las ambulancias donde tomaron a los niños de sus brazos para poder atenderlos y trasladarlos de ser necesario.

Lance se apoyó sobre sus rodillas. El calor dentro del edificio era insoportable y su traje no ayudaba mucho. Blaytz puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Buen trabajo chico—Le dijo, mientras le ofrecía una botella de agua. Lance la aceptó con gusto y antes de beberla se enjuagó un poco el rostro lleno de hollín.

—Aún faltan muchos—Comentó luego, mirando hacia donde estaba el resto de los niños. No pudo encontrar al que se había cruzado más temprano pero internamente deseaba que alguien ya hubiese sacado a su hermanita.

—Por eso hay que volver a entrar—Le dijo el hombre a su lado con firmeza en su voz. Lance asintió sin mirarlo. Un segundo después, ambos se colocaron nuevamente sus cascos y se dirigieron al edificio.

Pero esa vez, no encontraron a nadie. Se vieron obligados a salir cuando el techo del ala sur se vino abajo, aparentemente sin dejar heridos. Coran decidió reagrupar a sus bomberos y discutir el nuevo plan de acción.

Por lo que los bomberos encargados de apagar el fuego desde afuera le habían dicho, la estructura del edificio probablemente aguantaría en general. Pero al parecer había zonas más debilitadas, como la del ala sur que acababa de colapsar. No les quedaba mucho tiempo y aún no podían dar por perdidos a los niños que faltaban. No era humano.

Al parecer sólo el ala oeste del tercer piso era accesible, pues sus escaleras eran las menos dañadas. Coran les comunicó que uno de los niños más grandes les dijo que había visto a otro grupo de niños, unos tres o cuatro, en una de las aulas donde tenían clases. Habían estado colocando flores y guirnaldas de papel en el lugar, pues era el cumpleaños de una de las maestras favoritas, cuando todos habían bajado a almorzar. Y esos niños no estaban por ningún lado.

Lance lo entendió. Debían subir a ese piso sí o sí. Y por las características de la situación (escaleras dañadas, pisos inestables) debía hacerlo alguien ligero y ágil para moverse con rapidez. Muchos de sus compañeros eran cuerpos macizos de musculatura.

Así que antes de que Coran siquiera detallara esa parte, alzó la mano. Sintió las miradas penetrantes de Matt y Hunk sobre él. Pero Lance sabía lo que debía hacer.

—Puedo hacerlo. Alguien debe esperarme en el segundo piso porque no creo poder cargar más de dos niños a la vez. Quizás a tres.

Coran lo miró a los ojos por un momento. Lance se aseguró de no mostrar ningún indicio de duda porque la verdad era que no las tenía.

Keith le había ayudado a ver lo valioso que podía ser y él iba a hacer que sus palabras valieran la pena.

Coran asintió.

—Prepárate. Les avisaré a los otros jefes para que tengan en cuenta hacia dónde llevar el agua.

Lance asintió y corrió hasta uno de los camiones. Sabía que para ese tipo de tareas necesitaba que su uniforme cargara el menor peso posible, aún si no había mucho que pudiese quitarse. Matt y Hunk aparecieron junto a él.

—Entraremos contigo y esperaremos en el segundo piso— Le informó Matt sin lugar a réplica.

Lance los observó por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando estuvo listo, se giró hacia ellos y les sonrió.

—Los encontraré y bajaré lo más rápido posible.

Hunk dio un paso hacia él y puso una mano en su hombro, con la mirada más seria que le había visto.

—Si no los encuentras, Lance, por favor baja de inmediato.

No le gustaba la idea, nunca podría aceptarla. Pero sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Si no podía encontrarlos ya sabía lo que eso significaba y agregarse a sí mismo como víctima no tenía sentido. Terminó por asentir a sus palabras y los tres caminaron con rapidez hacia el edificio.

* * *

El departamento de Matt estaba en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el murmullo del canal de noticias que estaba encendido en la sala. El reflejo del mismo podía verse en un par de anteojos de la persona que estaba sentada en el sofá.

Pidge estaba en el borde del mueble, como si estuviese esperando la indicación para salir corriendo de allí. Su expresión seria y los labios fruncidos. El control remoto estaba entre sus manos y sobre una de sus piernas había dejado su teléfono, esperando que sonara en cualquier momento.

Su madre había llamado para preguntarle con un tono neutro si Matt y los demás estaban trabajando en el incendio que estaba saliendo en todas las noticias del país. Le confirmó lo que pensaba pero trató de asegurarle de que probablemente la situación se veía peor de lo que era. Después de todo, eso era lo que buscaban los reporteros la mayoría de las veces.

—Van a estar bien, tranquila— Le había asegurado con un tono igual de neutro. Su pierna se había movido hacia arriba y abajo sin cesar, pues era su tic cuando estaba inquieta sobre algo.

—Sí, te llamaré apenas sepa algo. Salúdame a papá.

Había cortado y dejado el teléfono en su posición actual.

Pidge inspiró profundamente.

—Más vale que no hagan nada estúpido — Susurró, a la nada.

* * *

Lance ya había revisado el ala oeste por varios minutos. Nada.

Dispuesto a buscar hasta el último segundo posible, se obligó a no dejarse intimidar por las llamas cercanas que podía ver. Aún quedaba una puerta que no había intentado abrir y era la más cercana al foco que tenía frente a él.

 _Que estén allí, por favor._

Tuvo que arremeter contra ella para poder abrirla e ignoró el dolor que eso causó en su hombro derecho. Él no era conocido exactamente por su fuerza. Pero había valido la pena, porque en esa aula, acurrucados bajo una de las ventanas había tres pequeños.

Dos niñas eran prácticamente cubiertas por un niño un poco más alto que ellas. Los tres tenían los ojos cerrados y surcos de lágrimas sobre sus rostros. Lance respiró con alivio. Si sólo eran tres podría sacarlos con rapidez. Quizás hasta uno podría caminar con él.

—Hey—Dijo al arrodillarse junto a ellos para llamar su atención. El niño abrió los ojos y al verlo se separó de las otras dos. Podía ver lágrimas en sus irises pero era evidente que las estaba aguantando.

— ¡Les dije que alguien vendría!— Dijo con la voz temblorosa pero intentando mostrarles una sonrisa a las niñas, quienes miraron a Lance y sollozaron acercándose a él.

—Voy a sacarlos de aquí ¿de acuerdo?—Les dijo para transmitirles tranquilidad—Tienen que hacer lo que yo les diga ¿me entienden?

Los tres asintieron con fuerza.

—Bien. ¿Alguno está herido?

El niño se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—La puerta no se abría así que no pudimos salir pero no hemos visto fuego.

Lance asintió a sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— Le preguntó mientras terminaba de repasar su plan en su cabeza.

—Ian. Ellas son Amy y Megan.

—Bien. ¿Amy, Megan?— Las niñas le prestaron atención—Voy a llevarlas en mis brazos. Necesito que se aferren a mí lo más fuerte que puedan ¿sí? Nada más. Pueden cerrar los ojos si les da miedo pero no pueden soltarme.

Lance quiso sonreír cuando notó que las niñas miraban a Ian y aceptaron sólo cuando este les dijo sí con la cabeza.

—Ian ¿crees poder caminar si te aferras a mi chaqueta?— Sabía que quizás era mucho para pedirle pero por lo que veía era un niño fuerte y no se sentiría bien dejarlo allí solo. Como creyó Ian aceptó la idea sin problema.

Mientras avisaba rápidamente que comenzaría a bajar hacia el segundo piso por la radio, tomó a las niñas en brazos y ellas se aferraron a él con piernas y brazos. Ambas escondieron sus rostros en su cuello. Por fortuna no era mucho el peso y creía que sería capaz de caminar sin mayor esfuerzo. Ian tomó una parte de su chaqueta y se pegó a él lo más que pudo.

Entonces Lance salió del aula.

Evidentemente estaba siendo su día de suerte porque el fuego no parecía haber avanzado desde el último vistazo que le dio. O al menos no que pudiese verlo.

En un par de minutos se encontró llegando a las escaleras y respiró una vez más con alivio. Cuando bajó hasta la mitad de los escalones, Hunk tomó a las dos niñas con prisa, les puso mascarillas y sin decir palabra se dirigió hacia la salida.

Matt le mostró ambos pulgares hacia arriba antes de tomar a Ian y colocarle una mascarilla para seguir el mismo camino que Hunk.

Lance había decidido seguirlos pero algo le hizo detenerse.

¿Un sonido? Quizás alguna ventana se había roto.

Bajó un escalón más y nuevamente se detuvo.

Apretó los dientes y sus manos en puño. Por la radio escuchó que Hunk acababa de salir del lugar. Era hora de salir, la estructura realmente era inestable.

Pero su intuición raramente le fallaba.

Aceptando la idea de que sus amigos iban a regañarlo después de eso, dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y volvió a subir. Una vez que estuvo nuevamente en el tercer piso, observó para ambos lados de la escalera. No veía a nadie.

— ¿¡Hay alguien aquí!?— Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El sonido crepitante del fuego cercano fue lo único que recibió como respuesta. Ahora que lo notaba, una de las paredes del lado derecho estaba cubierta por llamas y no recordaba que eso estuviera así minutos atrás — ¿¡Alguien me escucha!?

Esperó unos segundos.

Entonces escuchó un golpe del lado contrario a donde miraba. Dos, tres veces.

Se acercó a una de las puertas que creyó haber revisado. Había humo saliendo levemente por debajo. Tragó saliva.

— ¿Puedes oírme?— Gritó hacia la puerta — ¡Voy a ayudarte! ¡Aléjate de la puerta!

No recibió respuesta pero le dio unos segundos para que la persona del otro lado le hiciera caso. Por la radio, la voz de Matt se escuchó llamándole.

Hizo lo mismo que con la otra puerta, arremetió contra ella y maldijo por lo bajo cuando notó que lo hacía con el mismo hombro que ya había maltratado. Pero la puerta cedió. En el interior del aula las llamas habían tomado un tercio del espacio. Buscó con la mirada a quien fuese que había llamado su atención pero no pudo encontrarla.

Cuando bajó la mirada, vio el cuerpo de una niña de no más de ocho años en el suelo. Recordaba haberles enseñado eso la última vez que habían ido al orfanato. Se agachó con rapidez para tomarla entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás herida?—Le preguntó cuando la tuvo a la misma altura. La niña negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros como la noche — ¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó cuando la tuvo asegurada en sus brazos y se giró para salir de allí.

Al no recibir respuesta, volvió a mirarla. Ella estaba haciendo una seña con su mano, señalando su boca y luego haciendo un gesto negativo. O eso fue lo que pudo entender.

La niña no hablaba.

Lance asintió y luego escondió el rostro ajeno contra su chaqueta para apresurarse a salir de allí. Con su única mano libre avisó por la radio que estaba saliendo con otra niña para que los paramédicos estuviesen preparados.

Matt prácticamente le gritó que sacara su trasero de allí.

Y Lance estaba haciendo un trabajo perfecto ese día. Blaytz ya estaba preparando una de sus mejores palmadas para felicitarle. Hunk sabía que iba a abrazarlo hasta romperle alguna costilla. Coran sabía que el chico se estaba ganando un discurso personal de felicitación.

Los demás bomberos se dedicaban a apagar el incendio desde afuera. Ya ninguno tenía permitido volver a entrar porque ya no era lo suficientemente seguro hacerlo, lamentablemente. Sólo les quedaba esperar para que el recuento final de los habitantes del orfanato no fuese tan nefasto.

Allura se preparó para recibir a Lance y a la niña que había encontrado. Pasaba su peso de un pie al otro con frenetismo mientras tanto. No le sorprendía que Lance siempre fuese la causa de que estuviera al borde del infarto.

Entonces el sonido lejano de algo desmoronándose le heló la sangre. Dejó sus ojos fijos hacia el lugar por donde Hunk y Matt habían salido y empezó a contar.

Hunk se paró a su lado, demasiado preocupado como para seguir con su trabajo pero nadie le reclamó nada.

Porque Lance ya no estaba respondiendo su radio.

 _Cinco._

 _Seis._

 _Siete._

 _Ocho._

 _Nueve._

 _Vamos Lance._

 _Once._

 _Doce._

 _Por favor, sal._

 _Catorce_

 _Quince_

Una pequeña figura apareció por la puerta que habían estado utilizando para entrar y salir. Una niña magullada, con la ropa llena de hollín y sangre cayendo por un lado de su cabeza. Apenas podía caminar.

Hunk llegó junto a ella justo cuando iba a colapsar en el jardín. Allura corrió detrás de él.

—Te tengo, tranquila—Le aseguró Hunk al sostenerla con sus brazos. La niña parecía a punto de perder la consciencia. Allura le corrió el cabello para poder ver la herida de su cabeza y respiró con alivio al ver lo que parecía ser sólo un corte superficial.

—Estarás bien—Le dijo con una sonrisa antes de levantarse para guiar a Hunk hacia la ambulancia.

Pero la niña se removió, inquieta. Hunk la observó, sorprendido por su repentina rabieta. La infante no podía despegar su vista del edificio en llamas y estiraba una de sus manos hacia el mismo, como si quisiera tomarlo entre sus dedos. Allura frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estabas con alguien?— Le preguntó con rapidez. La niña se quedó quieta para prestarle atención. Allura sostuvo la respiración al verla asentir.

— ¿Un bombero?— Tomó la manga de Hunk entre sus dedos para señalarlo — ¿Cómo él?

La niña asintió repetidamente mientras gruesas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas.

Hunk y Allura se miraron.

Al segundo siguiente, Hunk dejó a la niña en los brazos de su amiga y corrió hacia el edificio.

— ¡Matt!— Gritó Allura sin saber dónde estaba exactamente el chico. No hizo falta porque él ya estaba acercándose en su dirección mientras hablaba por la radio. Lo vio entrar por el mismo lugar que Hunk.

Allura aguantó las ganas que tenía de entrar ella misma detrás de sus amigos pero se enfocó en la niña que debía atender en ese momento. La llevó hasta la ambulancia y comenzó a revisar su vía aérea con manos temblorosas. Nyma la detuvo y con una mirada conciliadora le pidió que se lo dejara a ella. Allura se lo agradeció enormemente.

Cuando se alejó de la ambulancia se acercó a Coran para escuchar las palabras que intercambiaba con Matt y Hunk.

Se encontró sin voz con el pasar de los segundos. Había esta pesada sombra sobre todos y no le gustaba para nada.

Lance debía estar bien ¿verdad?

* * *

La vida, una vez más, le estaba escupiendo en el rostro.

A esto se refería con que había bajado la guardia y había olvidado que él no tenía derecho a estar bien. ¿Qué su castigo había terminado? Pues que equivocado había estado.

Lance notó que su vista estaba borrosa y ya no podía calcular con exactitud qué tan lejos estaba el fuego de él. Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido y su mente parecía cargar ésta molesta neblina que no le dejaba conectar bien sus pensamientos. Sentía calor proveniente de lado izquierdo de donde estaba recostado en el piso pero no podía hacer que su cuerpo se moviera para alejarse de él. Era como si su cuerpo ya no fuese suyo, había perdido todo mando sobre él.

Que irónico podía ser todo.

Hacía más de seis meses había estado en una situación parecida, sólo que en aquel entonces su cuerpo había podido moverse a la perfección. Había sido su propia mente la que le había jugado en contra.

Ahora, en su mente no dejaba de gritarse furiosamente para que se levantara, arrastrara, moviera, _algo_. Pero su cuerpo no lo escuchaba, estaba desconectado. Y no podía hacer nada.

Lance no quería morir.

No ahora que al fin empezaba a entender lo que era vivir con sueños, con planes y sin sentirse la peor persona del mundo.

Quería poder seguir viendo los amaneceres, correr por el parque con el sol sobre él. Quería seguir jugando videojuegos con Pidge y perder en todo excepto Mario Kart. Quería seguir disfrutando de la comida de Hunk y contarle historias vergonzosas sobre él a Shay. Quería continuar quejándose de lo sobre protectores que Matt y Shiro podían ser cuando se complotaban. Quería que Allura perdiera la compostura al reírse de sus bromas una vez más. Quería abrazar a Blaytz y agradecerle por todos sus sabios consejos. Decirle a Coran que era el corazón del cuartel.

Deseaba seguir disfrutando de la vida con sus amigos.

Quería llamar a su padre y decirle tantas cosas. Anhelaba ver a sus hermanos una vez más, abrazarlos y asombrarse por lo mucho que debían haber crecido en su ausencia.

Necesitaba visitar la tumba de su madre, llevarle sus flores favoritas y disculparse por no haber ido a visitarla en años.

Dios, quería ver a Keith una vez más. Abrazarlo, besarlo. Debía decirle que lo amaba, no podía irse de ese mundo sin decirle a su novio que lo amaba. Seguramente por ello regresaría como un fantasma condenado a verlo vivir su vida sin él.

Lance no quería eso. No quería ver a Keith sufriendo pero tampoco siendo feliz sin él. Quería ser él quien lo hiciese feliz el resto de sus días.

 _Levántate._

La verdad era que, aún si conseguía mover su cuerpo, la pesada viga que estaba sobre su lado derecho le haría las cosas bastante difíciles. Ni siquiera quería saber si eso que sentía sobre el lado izquierdo era fuego o no.

Lance quería vivir.

Pero la vida se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

 _Vete a la mierda_.

Era difícil dilucidar si estaba maldiciendo a su cuerpo o a la vida misma por hacerle creer por un rato que todo estaría bien y luego salirle con la situación actual. Vaya forma de romperle a uno las ilusiones.

Ya no tenía la mirada borrosa. Directamente ya no podía ver nada, así que cerró los ojos sintiendo como poco a poco la inconsciencia venía por él.

Esperaba, al menos, que la niña hubiese entendido cuando le señaló la dirección por donde estaba la salida y le había gritado que corriera. Quizás esto valdría un poco más la pena si ella salía con vida. Keith podría decir que su novio había fallecido salvando la vida de alguien más. Probablemente su padre aceptara reconocerlo como su hijo una vez más.

 _Keith._

 _Lo siento._

* * *

—Lo tenemos.

Cuando Allura escuchó esas palabras desde la radio de Coran, fue como si el mundo comenzara a moverse nuevamente. Las cosas ya no eran grises, tenían colores y la sorprendió lo helado que se sentía el aire en sus mejillas de repente.

Lo habían encontrado. Hunk y Matt estaban sacando a Lance en ese momento.

La sangre volvió a recorrer su cuerpo y su cerebro a pensar mil cosas por minuto. Se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente cerca para que sus amigos la vieran y llevaran a Lance hasta su ambulancia, que era la más cercana. Nyma ya trasladaba a la niña de hacía un rato con Rolo en una ambulancia diferente.

Un par de minutos después, Matt salió del lugar y Hunk le pisaba los talones. Lance iba inconsciente en sus brazos. En cuanto la vieron, giraron en su dirección con prisa. Vio a varios de su estación acercándose desde el lado contrario.

Hunk y Matt dejaron a Lance sobre la camilla que Allura tenía preparada con la mayor suavidad posible.

Por su lado, ella tuvo que sostener el aliento al ver la magnitud de las heridas. El uniforme de su amigo estaba chamuscado y podía ver una fea quemadura en su hombro izquierdo. No veía sangre en su cabeza pero al parecer una viga le había golpeado, por lo que Matt le iba describiendo. Mostraba había varios cortes en sus brazos y seguramente golpes internos que no podía evaluar.

Con rapidez, otro de los paramédicos le ayudó a subir la camilla a la ambulancia mientras el conductor encendía el motor. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar las puertas fueron los ojos de Hunk, quien parecía haber presenciado el mayor horror de su vida. Esperaba que no se convirtiera en eso.

Debía asegurarse de que Lance llegara vivo al hospital. Ese era su trabajo.

El momento en el que Lance dejó de respirar fue solo su primer obstáculo.

* * *

— ¿Aún nada?

Shiro levantó la vista del café que tenía entre sus manos y vio a Keith parado en la puerta de la sala común con la seria expresión que había tenido toda la tarde.

Negó con la cabeza y le dio un sorbo a su café, sólo por hacer algo.

Keith se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla frente a él con un bufido.

—Debería salir con alguien que tenga un aburrido trabajo en una aburrida oficina— Le escuchó murmurar mientras llevaba sus ojos hacia el canal de las noticias que en ese momento estaba en un corte comercial.

Rió quedadamente por sus palabras.

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso sería demasiado aburrido para nosotros.

Keith le sonrió de lado sin mirarlo. Shiro tenía razón.

—Hablé con Pidge y Shay, por si llegaban a tener noticias antes que nosotros— Le informó a su hermano, quien sólo asintió.

Ambos guardaron silencio, porque si ponían en palabras todo lo que cada uno estaba pensando en ese momento sería mucho peor.

Entonces el teléfono de Shiro comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa y el alivio que sintió al ver el nombre de Matt en la pantalla fue la mejor sensación de toda su vida. Keith fulminó con la mirada a su propio teléfono, como si fuese culpa del aparato mismo el que no estuviese sonando también.

—Matt—Dijo Shiro al contestar, con alivio evidente en su voz—Dios, me alegro de que estés bien.

Keith lo observó en el momento justo en el que la mirada de su hermano se fijaba sobre él mientras escuchaba lo que fuese que Matt le estuviese diciendo. Su rostro impasible no le dejaba descifrar la situación.

— ¿Dónde? — Preguntó Shiro con el tono profesional que solían usar al hablar con algún sospechoso.

Por alguna razón, Keith sintió a su corazón acelerándose.

—Te veremos allá—Fue lo último que su hermano dijo antes de terminar la llamada.

Keith lo supo de inmediato. Algo había sucedido. A Lance. La expresión de Shiro no denotaba nada pero lo miró fijamente a los ojos y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para saberlo.

Se levantó rápidamente, ignorando el ruido de su silla al ser empujada hacia atrás con brusquedad. La adrenalina le recorrió en menos de un segundo de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Dónde está?— Consiguió preguntarle a su hermano.

—Lo están llevando al San Arus.

Sin responder, Keith tomó su teléfono y salió con dirección al estacionamiento. Shiro corrió detrás de él sin perder un segundo.

* * *

— _Hola pequeño._

— _¿Mamá?_

 _La mujer le sonrió con calidez y fue todo lo que necesitó para abalanzarse y abrazarla. Gracioso, se sentía como un niño al ser recibido. Quizás su cuerpo era el de un niño, no estaba muy seguro._

— _Te extrañé tanto—Le dijo en un susurro. No había nada ni nadie alrededor, no había necesidad de levantar su voz._

— _Y yo a ti._

 _Después de un momento, se separó de ella para poder ver sus ojos cafés._

— _¿Viniste a buscarme?_

 _La sonrisa de su rostro se empequeñeció un poco._

— _¿Eso quieres?_

 _Lance se encogió de hombros. Una mano se posó en su cabeza. Sí, tenía cuerpo de niño._

— _Las cosas han estado difíciles para ti._

— _Un poco… Estoy cansado._

— _Lo sé._

 _Apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de su madre, disfrutando del aroma que le llegaba. Algo que no sentía hacía décadas. Su madre comenzó a tararear una canción que le resultaba familia mientras acariciaba las hebras de su cabello._

— _Má._

— _¿Hm?_

— _Papá está enojado conmigo._

— _Lo sé._

— _Lo siento._

— _No eres tú quien debe disculparse._

 _Lance aguantó las lágrimas que se arremolinaron en sus ojos e intentó tragar el nudo de su garganta._

— _No veo a mis hermanos hace años. Lo siento._

— _Lance._

— _No pude dejar de ser diferente. Lo siento._

 _Sintió como su madre suspiraba profundamente, ese gesto que solía hacer cuando quería calmarse a sí misma._

— _Quiero que escuches lo que voy a decir ¿bien?—Lance asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarla—Buen niño._

 _La calidez de las manos de su madre le hizo relajarse. Dejó que la paz del lugar le inundara._

— _Has crecido para ser una buena persona, alguien que vale la pena tener alrededor. Y eso es lo más importante de todo. Te preocupas por los demás genuinamente y los ayudas sin esperar nada a cambio. Lance, estoy orgullosa de ti._

 _Se levantó del regazo ajeno y movió su cabecita para mirar a su madre a los ojos._

— _¿Lo estás?_

— _Sí. Y mucho. Muchísimo._

 _Rodeó el cuello de su madre con sus pequeños brazos y escondió el rostro en su hombro._

— _Qué alivio—Murmuró contra su piel._

 _Ambos se quedaron así un rato, o quizás solo segundos. El tiempo no parecía algo relevante en ese lugar._

— _¿Qué va a pasar ahora?— Preguntó con un poco de temor._

— _Depende de ti. ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

— _Quiero estar contigo._

 _Su madre lo miró a los ojos._

— _¿Estás seguro?_

 _Lance no respondió de inmediato y la mujer le mostró una pequeña sonrisa._

— _¿No hay algo más que quieras hacer? ¿Hm?_

 _Cuando su mente se llenó de imágenes de personas sonriéndole, hablando con él, haciendo un sinfín de cosas diferentes, Lance cerró sus manos en puños._

— _Puedes tomarte tu tiempo para responderme, me quedaré contigo un rato._

— _¿De verdad?_

— _Mhm. Sólo asegúrate de responderme con lo que realmente quieres hacer ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Lance asintió, inseguro._

* * *

Keith dejó de escuchar a Allura en algún momento de su relato y lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra la fría pared del hospital. Su cabeza en blanco, sin atreverse a pensar en el gran abanico de cosas que podía ocurrir de ahora en adelante. Enfocó su vista en un punto del suelo porque si miraba hacia algún otro lado sentía que terminaría vomitando.

Alguien le habló pero no tuvo las energías para responderle.

Necesitaba un minuto ¿de acuerdo? Sólo un minuto para asegurarse de que todo esto no era nada más que una pesadilla y que si se pellizcaba lo suficientemente fuerte despertaría en su cama, con Lance entre sus brazos y babeando sus almohada, como siempre.

El pellizco no funcionó.

Lance había necesitado reanimación cardiopulmonar durante todo el camino hasta el hospital. Su corazón se detuvo dos veces y Allura lo había hecho funcionar nuevamente en ambas ocasiones.

Se perdió el resto de la explicación porque eso era todo lo que su cerebro había necesitado escuchar para bloquearse por completo.

Lance había muerto. Dos veces.

Y ahora estaban intentando salvarlo en el quirófano, una vez más.

¿Qué clase de jodida broma era esa?

Lance iba a estar en tantos pero tantos problemas cuando despertara.

 _Si despertaba,_ dijo una voz sombría en su mente y Keith quiso patearse a sí mismo.

Lance iba a despertar. Él iba a reclamarle el estrés que le estaba causando a todos en ese momento y luego iba a cuidar de él en su departamento, en su habitación, donde podría tenerlo bajo su vista en todo momento.

Escuchó un sollozo a su lado y se encontró con Pidge, quien escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas.

¿Por qué lloraba? Lance iba a estar bien y todos ellos se sentirían ridículos después de preocuparse tanto.

La situación era ridícula.

En algún momento Hunk y Matt habían llegado, el primero uniéndose a las silenciosas lágrimas de Pidge y el segundo intercambió palabras susurradas con Shiro.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en ese lugar? No podía hacerse una idea.

Entonces Shiro se acuclilló frente a él y lo miró con esa estúpida expresión de tristeza que todos portaban. Keith la odiaba.

—Hey—Dijo su hermano.

Keith quiso decirle que no dijera 'hey', porque era el saludo que él y Lance compartían cada vez que se encontraban en su cama luego de un largo día. Era su forma de decirse 'estoy aquí y me alegro de que también lo estés'.

—Shay irá a buscar café ¿quieres un poco?

Sin encontrar su voz, sólo asintió. Quiso decirle que trajera para Lance también, con crema y dos sobres de azúcar porque era ridículo lo dulce que lo tomaba. Pero no estaba seguro de si seguiría caliente cuando el chico despertara, así que no dijo nada.

— ¿Familiares de Lance McClain?

La voz formal llamó la atención de todos. Keith se puso de pie en menos de un segundo, consiguiendo que su cerebro comenzara a funcionar coherentemente una vez más. Vio muchos de los compañeros de Lance distribuidos por la sala de espera, sin saber en qué momento habían llegado.

—No tiene. Yo soy su novio—Respondió con voz temblorosa pero se acercó hasta el médico sin vacilar. El hombre lo miró a los ojos y luego asintió.

—Lance está en una condición bastante crítica. Uno de sus pulmones fue perforado por una costilla rota y más el aplastamiento que sufrió, su cuerpo entró en shock. Debido al estrés de la cirugía entró en paro cardiorespiratorio hace un momento pero logramos reanimarlo.

Keith sintió como su corazón caía a sus pies. El médico se enfocaba en hablarle a él y debió notar su estado porque su voz se suavizó un poco al dejar salir las siguientes palabras.

—También presenta otras heridas menores pero que se suman al cuadro y complican las cosas. Y el golpe en su cabeza que aún no es posible evaluar. Por el momento no muestra signos de hipertensión endocraneana ni hemorragia cerebral.

Esperaba que Shay estuviese escuchando también porque él no estaba muy seguro de qué debía entender de todo eso. Sólo sabía que Lance estaba grave y eso no ayudaba.

—Haremos todo lo posible en nuestras manos para ayudarlo, te lo aseguro—El hombre de mediana edad hizo una pausa para mirar al resto de las personas en el lugar y volvió su vista hacia él, suspirando, como si ya no soportara usar su tono formal. Keith sintió como Shiro se acercó a él y se lo agradeció en silencio—Quizás lo mejor sea que se preparen para lo peor.

Quería vomitar.

Patalear. Gritar. Llorar.

Pero no consiguió hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Se quedó en su lugar, helado. Sin saber qué decir, ni hacer.

La situación era ridícula.

El hombre volvió a entrar al quirófano y la sala de espera quedó en silencio. Keith sintió la mano de Shiro sobre uno de sus hombros pero no pudo quitar su vista de las puertas que lo separaban de Lance.

 _Si te atreves a morir, no te lo perdonaré jamás._

* * *

— … _y entonces Hunk y Pidge escondieron el juego porque ya no soportaban seguir perdiendo._

 _Su madre rió con él una vez más. Luego, Lance se quedó observando a la nada que había sobre ellos._

— _¿Má?_

— _Dime_

— _¿Fuiste feliz con papá?_

— _Por mucho tiempo, lo fui._

 _Lance guardó silencio ante la respuesta. Desde hacía un rato había sentido su cuerpo cada vez más y más adormecido. Cuando se lo había comentado a su madre, ella sólo había dejado salir un sonido de entendimiento._

— _¿Crees que yo podré ser feliz?_

— _Oh Lance. Sólo hay una forma de saber eso y lo sabes ¿verdad?_

 _Asintió, porque sí, lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era si valía la pena arriesgarse._

* * *

Sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo después, el mismo médico salió una vez más. Keith se había mantenido en el mismo estado catatónico pero se acercó dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera para decir.

Lance estaba estable por el momento y sería trasladado a cuidados intensivos. Las primeras doce horas de evolución eran fundamentales así que mucho dependía de cómo pasara esa noche.

Por su lado, Keith se sintió como un fantasma el resto del tiempo. Sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que necesitaba ver a su persona favorita y cómo dolía en su pecho el hecho de no poder hacerlo. Desearía haberle escrito a Lance, haberle llamado esa mañana, haberlo estrechado entre sus brazos la noche anterior como ya era costumbre.

—Está sucediendo de nuevo… —Susurró, pasando una mano entre su cabello.

Al escucharlo, Shiro posó la vista sobre su hermano de inmediato. Keith estaba pálido, con los ojos perdidos en la pared frente a ellos. Él conocía esa faceta, la había visto antes. Y le partía el corazón ver que regresaba.

Shiro apretó el hombro de Matt una vez, como si separarse de él fuese lo más difícil de la vida. Luego se levantó de su lugar y caminó hasta su hermano, quien estaba sentado en el suelo desde hacía horas.

— ¿Keith, estás bien?— Le preguntó, sabiendo de antemano que era una pregunta bastante estúpida.

Para su sorpresa, los ojos de Keith se posaron sobre él. Una mirada vacía, rota.

—Está sucediendo otra vez—Repitió. Keith se abrazó a sí mismo y desvió la vista hacia el piso— Primero mis padres. Luego papá. Y ahora Lance.

Este era el mismo Keith adolescente con el que tanto había batallado para que volviera a ver el lado bueno de las cosas, con el que había pasado tantas noches en vela tratando de que al día siguiente intentase vivir de verdad. El que había desaparecido por completo hacía más de seis meses cuando conoció al chico que en ese momento yacía dentro del quirófano.

Sin saber exactamente qué decir para reconfortarlo, Shiro sólo pudo hacer lo que su instinto le decía que hiciera.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre su hermano y lo encerró en un apretado abrazo. Sus manos se encontraron detrás de la espalda de Keith y no dejó que la falta de respuesta le hiciera retroceder.

—Él aún está aquí, Keith. Lance no se ha dado por vencido y no dejaré que tú lo hagas.

Con lentitud, las manos de Keith se aferraron en puños a su chaqueta y sintió como escondía el rostro en su hombro.

Una de las mayores preocupaciones de esa tarde, para Shiro, fue que desde que habían llegado al hospital su hermano simplemente se había quedado junto a una pared, perdido en sus pensamientos y mirando a la nada. Shiro sabía que Keith no lloraba, no al menos enfrente de otras personas.

Pero el Keith que había aparecido hacía unos meses sí era capaz de hacerlo. Ese Keith se reía tan abiertamente frente a los demás que a veces se le escapaban sonidos graciosos. Ese Keith ya no se encerraba los domingos en su departamento ni tampoco ignoraba las llamadas de su hermano. Aceptaba que no siempre era él quien tenía la razón y hasta podía ser más amable cuando hacía su trabajo. Ese Keith no refunfuñaba si había demasiada gente en la sala o si alguien ponía una mano sobre su hombro sin aviso.

Y esa era la versión más feliz que había visto de él.

Lance lograba eso.

Lance era su persona.

Shiro levantó la vista hacia las puertas que daban al quirófano. Si alguien era necesario en la vida de Keith, de Matt, de Pidge, de Hunk e incluso en la suya propia, ese era Lance.

 _Por favor, vive._

* * *

— _¿Si me voy ya no podré verte?_

— _Por un largo tiempo, no._

— _Hm._

 _Lance ya no sentía sus piernas. Era una sensación graciosa._

— _¿Ya sabes qué quieres hacer?_

 _Negó con la cabeza._

— _No. Estoy pensando._

— _De acuerdo._

* * *

Keith volvió en sí cuando le dejaron pasar a ver a Lance por unos minutos. Era casi de madrugada y entrar a esa habitación se sentía irreal.

Lance estaba recostado de espalda, con una venda alrededor de su cabeza y otra más grande alrededor de su pecho. Tenía varios puntos distribuidos entre sus brazos y un gran parche sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Tragó saliva al ver todos los tubitos que estaban conectados a su piel y la maquina que se inflaba y desinflaba con cada respiración le causó escalofríos. En cambio, la máquina que marcaba cada latido del chico consiguió calmarle. Eso significaba que Lance aún estaba allí, aún vivía. Se acercó y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Su piel era tan cálida como siempre.

Lance aún estaba vivo.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba saber para que su mente dejara de entrar y salir de esos estados somnolientos en los que había pasado las últimas horas.

Keith estaba siendo ridículo. Por supuesto que Lance iba a estar bien.

Después de todo, aún tenía que decirle que lo amaba.

—Vuelve a mí, Lance—Susurró en su oído, como solía hacer cada vez que estaban solos en su habitación.

* * *

— _Mamá._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Te amo._

— _Y yo a ti, Lance._

 _Sintiendo cómo el entumecimiento llegaba hasta su pecho, cerró los ojos para enfocarse en las caricias de su madre sobre su cabeza._

— _¿Ya decidiste?_

— _Sí._

* * *

— ¿Qué hiciste qué?

Cuando salió hacia la zona donde todos los demás esperaban, pues no les permitían entrar a cuidados intensivos, el tono indignado de Hunk fue lo primero que le recibió.

—¡Mamá!—Le vio rodar los ojos. Buscó la mirada de Pidge quien sólo se encogió de hombros. La chica tenía los ojos increíblemente hinchados.

Oh, pero nadie se veía peor que Allura. Matt y Shiro la habían convencido hacía un rato de ir a tomar un baño, comer algo y luego volver. Después de todo, la chica había traído de la muerte a uno de sus mejores amigos ese día. Dos veces.

Keith acababa de darse cuenta de que nunca le agradeció por ello. Era un idiota.

—Te entiendo pero no era tu elección—Hunk suspiró contra el aparato, tratando de bajar el tono después de la miradas que había recibido de las enfermeras—Te llamaré luego.

El chico se apretó el puente de su nariz, exhausto. A su lado, Shay le acarició la nuca con una dulce sonrisa. Cuando abrió los ojos, la mirada de Hunk se posó en Keith casi con vergüenza. Desde su lugar junto a Pidge, levantó una ceja.

—Mi mamá le avisó a la familia de Lance lo que ocurrió.

Oh.

— ¿Planean venir?

Hunk bufó con molestia mal contenida.

—Quien sabe. Lance no los necesita.

No, no lo hacía.

Pero quizás escucharlos le motivaba a seguir luchando.

* * *

— _¿Qué va a pasar ahora?_

— _Vas a dormir un rato._

— _¿Y luego?_

— _Despertarás._

* * *

Lance llevaba alrededor de tres días inconsciente cuando Keith conoció por primera vez a alguien de su familia.

Después de aquella primera noche, le habían informado que el chico continuaba estable sin mejorías significativas. Lo cual era normal. Lance sólo necesitaba tiempo para poder recuperarse y ellos necesitaban tener paciencia.

Keith había pedido los días libres en el trabajo que llevaba acumulando hacía años pues nunca le había gustado tomar vacaciones largas. Shiro se encargaba de mantenerlo informado si algo importante ocurría con el caso. Su hermano también se encargaba de recordarle que debía comer, dormir y bañarse de vez en cuando.

Hunk y los demás no habían cuestionado en ningún momento su capricho sobre no separarse más de una hora del hospital. De hecho, tenía la sospecha de que estaban tomando turnos para que siempre alguno estuviera con él y Lance. Tal gesto le hacía sentirse bien, que él realmente pertenecía a esa pequeña familia que habían formado.

La primera noche había sido increíblemente dura pero luego de ver el rostro de su novio y escuchar el latido de su corazón, Keith estaba seguro de que Lance iba a despertar. Sólo necesitaba tomarse su tiempo.

Ese tercer día, Pidge, quien había permanecido en el hospital desde la mañana, se había ofrecido por ir a buscar café para ambos. Lance ya estaba en una habitación común, fuera de cuidados intensivos y con muchos menos aparatos a su alrededor.

Keith había estado leyendo un informe que Shiro le había enviado secretamente (pues un detective de licencia era un detective sin acceso a los casos) cuando la puerta corrediza de la habitación se abrió con brusquedad.

—Oh, Lance.

Una chica de unos catorce o quince años ignoró su presencia y se acercó hasta el otro lado de la cama de Lance. Llevaba uniforme de escuela y una mochila en su espalda, sobre la que caían los largos mechones de su cabello castaño. La vio tomar una de las manos con suavidad y cariño, mientras no dejaba de mirar a sus párpados cerrados.

—Rachel, dije que me esperaras—Dijo entonces un chico alto que acababa de llegar hasta la puerta.

Keith supo de inmediato que esas personas debían ser familiares de Lance, pues el que acababa de aparecer era una versión joven de él. La misma piel y el mismo cabello. Sus ojos quizás eran un poco más grises que azules pero el parecido era increíble.

Los ojos del chico se posaron sobre Lance y entonces pareció quedarse sin palabras. Sus hombros bajaron de forma evidente y una expresión de dolor apareció en su rostro.

Keith carraspeó su voz para llamar la atención del par.

— ¿Hola?— Saludó una vez que ambos le prestaron atención. Sólo eran unos niños pero de repente se sentía muy nervioso.

Rachel fue la primera en hablar.

—Oh, lo siento, no te vi al entrar—Soltó la mano de Lance pero no se movió de su lado. Para su alivio, la chica le mostró una pequeña sonrisa—Soy Rachel y él es Luis, somos hermanos de Lance.

Bueno, eso era bastante obvio. Además, Lance le había hablado tanto de sus hermanos menores que sentía que sabía secretos que no debería. Los pequeños que no veía hacía tanto tiempo eran los únicos miembros de la familia sobre los que Lance podía hablar sin sentirse mal.

Luis asintió, aún en la puerta, a modo de saludo.

A pesar del rechazo que Keith sentía naturalmente hacia la familia de Lance, se obligó a relajarse. Esos niños frente a él no tenían la culpa de nada.

—Eso imaginé—Le mostró una sonrisa similar a la de ella—Mi nombre es Keith. Soy el novio de Lance.

Se aseguró de decir lo último con la mayor seguridad posible en su voz.

Para su sorpresa, y alivio, el par no mostró reacción alguna frente a sus palabras. Luis cerró la puerta detrás de él y se posicionó junto a su hermana, sin quitar la vista de encima de Lance.

Rachel tragó saliva antes de volver a mirar a su hermano.

— ¿Puedes… decirnos qué pasó? — Le pidió la chica con ojos brillantes.

Keith intentó relatar lo que había ocurrido sin mostrar lo asustado que aún estaba de ello. Después de todo, eran niños de no más de quince años los que estaban frente a él, debía guardar la compostura.

Rachel se había sentado en la silla libre que había, sujetando nuevamente la mano de su hermano. Ambos no podían dejar de mirar a Lance, no por sus pocas heridas visibles sino por lo mucho que había cambiado el chico que ellos recordaban. Porque quizás aún habían sido pequeños cuando su hermano se había marchado de casa pero sus memorias estaban intactas.

Recordaban las horas que el chico había pasado jugando con ellos, cuidándolos y durmiendo con ellos aquellas noches interminables luego de la muerte de su madre. Lance siempre había sido un buen hermano con ellos y no había sido hasta hacía poco más de un año que se habían enterado de lo que realmente había ocurrido con él.

Después de que Verónica les había dicho la verdad aquella tarde, no había necesitado más que compartir una mirada para saber que ambos estaban en total discordancia con los pensamientos de su abuela y de su padre, y lo increíblemente molestos que se habían sentido en ese momento con Verónica y Marco por no haber abogado por Lance. Pero aún eran solo niños. Si ponían en palabras sus pensamientos la situación no sería mejor. Así que habían guardado silencio.

Pero siempre habían deseado poder buscar a su hermano mayor.

Y la llamada de la madre de Hunk había sido la mejor y la peor ocasión.

— ¿Cuándo despertará?— Preguntó Luis, mirándolo a los ojos. Rachel había comenzado a llorar de forma silenciosa mientras escuchaba las palabras de Keith.

Sus profundos ojos, tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes a los de Lance, le hicieron sentir que debía decir la verdad.

—No lo sé—Dijo, sin poder evitar el quiebre de su voz en la última sílaba. Carraspeó su voz una vez más—Los médicos dijeron que hay que darle tiempo, principalmente por la herida de su cabeza. Por ahora lo está haciendo bien.

Observó cómo los puños de Luis se apretaban contra sus piernas pero no veía ninguna otra expresión en su rostro. Rachel acarició una mejilla de Lance con cariño.

—Siempre nos preguntábamos dónde estaba. Si estaba bien y si algún día podríamos verlo de nuevo…—Susurró la chica, lo suficientemente audible. Keith sintió empatía hacia ellos y se aguantó las ganas de decirle que Lance siempre pensaba en ellos.

Luis se acercó más a la cama y posó una mano sobre una de las rodillas de Lance.

Sin saber por qué, Keith sintió la necesidad de reconfortarlos. Sabía que si pudiera, Lance ya les estaría sacando toda culpa de encima y asegurándoles que podrían verlo cada vez que quisiesen.

—Cuando despierte, va a estar feliz de verlos. Así que pueden regresar cuando quieran—Les mostró otra sonrisa pequeña—Sé que Lance quiere verlos también.

Rachel sollozó al escuchar esas palabras y los ojos de Luis se llenaron de lágrimas.

Estos chicos estaban casi tan lastimados como Lance. Podía ver cómo eso podía convertirse en algo bueno, con el tiempo. Para eso, Lance necesitaba despertar.

El resto de la tarde, Keith les contó algunas anécdotas y detalles de la vida de Lance. Sabía que eso siempre era bueno de escuchar sobre alguien a quien habías extrañado por mucho tiempo. Rachel y Luis parecieron apreciarlo.

Antes de que el sol bajara por completo, Luis leyó algo en su teléfono y con el ceño fruncido convenció a su hermana de que debían marcharse. Keith les ofreció su número para que pudiera avisarles en cuanto su hermano despertara.

Ambos chicos se marcharon con expresiones tristes pero más relajados que al principio de su visita. Keith los observó marcharse en silencio.

—Eso definitivamente fue algo nuevo.

Se giró hacia Pidge y Hunk al oír el comentario. El par estaba sentado fuera de la habitación de Lance. Keith levantó ambas cejas.

—Me preguntaba por qué tardabas tanto—Le dijo a Pidge con genuina curiosidad. La chica se encogió de hombros.

—No quise interrumpir—Le ofreció un café que probablemente ya estaba un poco frío pero Keith lo aceptó igualmente. A su lado, Hunk le sonrió—Serás un buen padre algún día ¿te lo han dicho?

Keith sintió sus mejillas arder mientras boqueaba, intentando encontrar que debía responder ante el comentario. Hunk se rió con ganas y palmeó su espalda un par de veces cuando se paró para entrar a la habitación.

—Fue una broma pero veo que puedes imaginarte un futuro así — Le dijo Pidge con una de _esas_ sonrisas suyas que te hacían sentir como el mayor idiota de la tierra.

Cuando Lance despertara, quizás podría pensar sobre algo como eso.

* * *

— _Sé feliz mi niño._

 _El susurro de su madre le llegó como una voz cada vez más y más lejana. La calidez de sus manos sobre él desapareció pero no se sentía tan mal como había creído. Su cuerpo era ligero, como si flotara sobre la nada. No podía abrir los ojos por más que lo intentara pero ello no le asustaba._

 _Sabía que podría abrirlos cuando fuese el momento._

* * *

Una semana y un día después del incidente, cerca de medianoche, Keith se encontró sin poder pegar un ojo. Ya se había acostumbrado a las sillas poco cómodas del hospital y más de un vez Shiro y los demás le habían convencido de ir a dormir a casa. Pero no ese día. Por más que probara con todas las posiciones que había logrado encontrar con el transcurso de las horas, el sueño no llegaba a él.

Convencido de que sería una de esas noches que pasaba en vela, acercó su silla a la cama de Lance y tomó la mano más cercana. Jugar con sus dedos y acariciar la palma ajena siempre le llenaba de paz. Observar como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada pequeña respiración era su pasatiempo favorito últimamente.

—Matt y Blaytz estuvieron aquí hoy. Blaytz parece un hombre bastante genial, puedo entender por qué le tienes tanto cariño—Le comentó, dando un pequeño apretón a su mano—Rachel volvió a escribirme hoy. Sus mensajes son… bastante animados. Con muchos emojis y todo eso. Muy similar a los tuyos—Se rió al recordar que la chica solía bombardearlo de mensajes cada día en busca de noticias—Es muy animada. Y Luis parece tener siempre un ojo sobre ella. Me agradan.

Tragó saliva ante el repentino nudo en su garganta.

—Dicen que una semana ya empieza a salir fuera del tiempo estipulado como normal. Así que necesito que despiertes ¿de acuerdo? Hay que salir del hospital y hacer otras cosas.

Se mordió el labio inferior, inseguro de si debía decir todo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

—Podemos viajar a Cuba como siempre quisiste. O tomar unas vacaciones en algún lugar veraniego donde puedas surfear como te gusta—Su voz se quebró al imaginar las miles de cosas que podían hacer juntos—Aún tenemos que comprar el regalo de bodas de Hunk y Shay, lo pospusimos demasiado. También dijiste que querías tener una charla con Pidge ¿recuerdas? Creo que le dijiste algo al respecto por un comentario que me hizo pero yo no puedo transmitirle todo lo que querías decirle.

Apoyó un codo sobre la cama para poder observarlo más de cerca, sin soltar su mano.

— Allura definitivamente necesita algunos de tus chistes, sabes. No la he visto reír en días—Suspiró—Y yo ya no soporto dormir solo. No sé cómo lo hacía antes pero ya no puedo.

Dejó su vista perdida sobre el rostro de Lance. Cada detalle, cada trazo facial se había asegurado de memorizarlo. Definitivamente era el chico más bello que había conocido. Pero, sin duda, el cuadro no estaba completo sin sus brillantes y azules ojos allí. Deseaba verlos una vez más con toda su alma.

—Hey Lance—Susurró.

Dio otro apretón a su mano y se acercó a él un poco más.

—Es hora de despertar.

Esperó en silencio unos minutos.

Nada.

Se obligó a que ello no lo desanimara. Desde el principio supo que sería un tiempo difícil pero había prometido que él se mantendría firme por los dos. Quizás no esta noche, pero Lance iba a despertar pronto.

Entonces su teléfono sonó dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta que había dejado olvidada en el respaldar de la silla. Suspirando con resignación, se alejó de Lance.

.

 **Luis McClain:**

(00.18) Rachel no podrá dormir hasta que haya visto que te escribí

(00.18) Tiene insomnio hace días

(00.18) ¿Cómo está Lance?

.

Keith sonrió leyendo el mensaje. Los hermanos de Lance realmente se estaban apegando a él los últimos días. Y a veces era muy fácil leer entre líneas.

Rachel estaba preocupada por Lance y llevaba días sin dormir. Esa era la forma que tenía Luis de preguntarle por algún consejo, estaba seguro.

—Cómo hacer que Rachel le gane al insomnio, hm—Murmuró releyendo el mensaje en voz alta.

Se enfocó en pensar algo que fuese de utilidad.

—Cocoa caliente.

—Oh, claro. Shiro solía darme eso cuando era niño.

Convencido de la respuesta, la escribió rápidamente en un mensaje. Pero cuando fue a apretar el botón de enviar, se detuvo. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se paralizó por completo e incluso dejó de respirar.

¿Quién le había respondido?

Con el corazón a punto de salirse por su garganta, levantó lentamente la vista hacia la cama. Allí estaba Lance, con los ojos cerrados como era normal desde hacía días. Pero había algo extraño, Keith podía sentirlo en el aire.

Dejando el teléfono a un lado, aún sin responder, se levantó de la silla y se acercó al rostro de Lance.

Pestañeó un par de veces, observándolo.

— ¿Lance? —Hizo una pausa— ¿Puedes oírme?

Nada.

Nada.

 _Algo._

Lance acababa de mover los dedos de una de sus manos. Keith sintió cómo volvía a respirar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Rach… puede dormir si le das cocoa caliente.

Esa definitivamente era la voz de Lance, eran sus labios los que se estaban movimiento. Keith se tapó la boca con una mano, tratando de esconder el sollozo que quería escapársele.

Entonces, con lentitud y luchando contra la pesadez de sus párpados, Lance abrió los ojos.

Volver a ver ese azul profundo le causó tal felicidad que Keith creyó que su corazón iba a explotar. Los vio observar todo a su alrededor con confusión para luego cerrarse por un segundo. Para su alivio, volvieron a abrirse al segundo siguiente. Esta vez, mirándolo a él.

— ¿Keith…?

Olvidando por un momento las otras heridas de Lance, Keith se abalanzó sobre la cama, abrazándolo del cuello con toda la fuerza posible.

—Estás bien, estás bien, estás bien—Repitió cual mantra contra su oído, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

Sólo el quejido de dolor de Lance le hizo tranquilizarse y alejarse de él. Lo miró con culpa pero con una enorme y radiante sonrisa.

—Lo siento—Se disculpó—Olvidé lo de tus costillas.

Lance lo miró con confusión palpable y abrió la boca para hablar pero las palabras no salieron. Al parecer sus cuerdas vocales estaban un poco resentidas. Keith le tomó de ambos lados de su cabeza y le miró con cariño.

Entonces Lance frunció el ceño y levantó una mano hasta la mejilla contraria.

— ¿Por… por qué lloras?— Preguntó con preocupación evidente.

Keith no se decidía si reírse en su cara, golpearlo por haberle dado el mayor susto de su vida o simplemente besarlo. ¡Lance estaba despierto! Terminó haciendo un poco de las tres cosas.

— ¿Por qué crees, idiota?— Le dijo, apretando sus cachetes con fuerza y riéndose ante los quejidos de Lance por el gesto.

Cuando lo soltó, Lance lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero unos segundos. Después el mismo desapareció. Parecía que las memorias comenzaban a llegar a él.

—Oh.

Keith bufó pero no se alejó de él.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir?—Le reclamó, sin estar verdaderamente molesto—Después de la semana que acabo de pasar ¿es todo?

Lance pestañeó mientras procesaba sus palabras, entonces le sonrió con vergüenza.

— ¿Lo siento?—Terminó por decirle.

Keith negó con la cabeza, como si el chico en sus brazos fuese un caso perdido. Sin poder retenerse a sí mismo por más tiempo, acortó la distancia y depositó un suave beso contra sus labios. Lo prolongó tanto como pudo, no queriendo dejar de sentir su calor corporal pero con la necesidad de ver una vez más el azul de sus ojos.

Lance se relajó bajo él y le mostró una sonrisa cansada.

—Te amo.

Keith se paralizó por segunda vez esa noche. Lance agrandó su sonrisa al notarlo.

—Te amo, Keith.

Sin encontrar su voz, Keith volvió a esconder su rostro en el cuello del chico. Después de la semana de infierno que acababa de pasar, Lance tenía el descaro de ganarle y decir sus sentimientos antes que él, quien llevaba días esperando a que despertara para decirle las mismas palabras. Era. Tan. Injusto.

—Estoy tan enojado contigo—Murmuró contra la piel de su cuello, causándole cosquillas.

Entonces Keith se levantó una vez más y lo miró con miles de sentimientos en sus propios ojos. Lance, a pesar de que para él lo había visto el día anterior, no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que había extrañado esos ojos violetas. Era una sensación muy extraña.

—Te amo, Lance— Susurró Keith contra sus labios.

Lance sonrió.

Y el mundo de Keith volvió a tener color, comenzó a girar y recobró su calidez.

Porque Lance estaba bien.

* * *

Lance McClain odiaba los hospitales. De verdad, los odiaba.

Nunca le había gustado el olor a desinfectante y tan particular que había en el aire. No le gustaba que todo fuese tan blanco y tan frío. Definitivamente odiaba las agujas y cualquier otra herramienta que necesitara entrar en su cuerpo, gracias.

Por esas mismas razones, el día que le dieron el alta se sintió como uno de los mejores días de su vida.

—¿Estás listo?—Preguntó Keith, tomando la mochila de Lance y colocándosela sobre sus propios hombros. Lance asintió y se sentó en la silla de ruedas.

—¿Pensé que ya podías moverte por tu cuenta?—Intervino Hunk, confundido mientras los observaba.

Keith se rió antes de que Lance contestara.

—Y puedo hacerlo. Pero, pensé que si ya que llegué al hospital de una forma que parece de película, me voy a ir de la misma forma en que lo hacen en las películas. Y eso, mi amigo, es que me lleven en silla de ruedas hasta la puerta. Allí me voy a parar, voy a mirar para atrás como diciendo "ja! En tu cara hospital", y me voy a ir con el amor de mi vida de la mano.

La risa de Keith se cortó al oír sus palabras y fue reemplazada por un repentino sonrojo. A veces Lance podía decir las cosas más cursis y vergonzosas sin ningún problema. Aún no se acostumbraba a ello.

Hunk se rió con fuerza y Pidge, a su lado, negó con la cabeza ante las cursilerías de sus amigos.

Después de eso, Keith empujó la silla de Lance con tranquilidad hasta la entrada del edificio. En el camino, varias enfermeras y algunos doctores se despidieron con un gesto de la mano y agradables sonrisas. Lance, durante su tiempo de internación, se había vuelto uno de los pacientes más populares del lugar. Keith no los culpaba.

Al llegar a la puerta, Pidge y Hunk se adelantaron para buscar el auto y cargar las cosas, mientras Keith y Lance se despedían del enfermero que aguardaba para tomar la silla de ruedas.

Una vez que estuvo sobre sus propios pies, Lance se giró hacia el hospital con una expresión serena. Había pasado días interminables allí adentro pero no guardaba malos recuerdos. A diferencia de Keith, quien quería salir de ahí y no tener que volver a entrar, preferentemente, nunca en su vida.

—¡Lance!—Una voz animada les llamó la atención y ambos se voltearon en su dirección.

Rachel y Luis se acercaron a ellos corriendo. La primera con una enorme sonrisa y agitando su mano en el aire. El segundo tratando de que su hermana mirara hacia donde pisaba, como siempre.

Al llegar a ellos, ambos abrazaron a Lance por la cintura, haciéndole trastabillar un par de pasos hacia atrás. Keith sonrió divertido ante la expresión incrédula de Lance, quien definitivamente no esperaba un abrazo de esa magnitud.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Ayer dijeron que tenía clases especiales ¿no?—Les preguntó tomando un hombro de cada uno para mirarles a la cara.

Los hermanos menores de Lance habían prácticamente corrido al hospital el mismo día que había despertado. Había costado mucho llanto, muchos abrazos interminables y muchas conversaciones profundas para que Lance entendiera que sus pequeños hermanos sí deseaban verlo, sí lo extrañaban y sí lo consideraban su hermano favorito aún.

Keith había mirado todo desde afuera pero sin alejarse de al lado de su novio, ofreciéndole un apretón de manos o una caricia en el cabello cuando Lance se paralizaba al ver entrar a los adolescentes. Hasta que se había acostumbrado a la idea de que ese par entraría en su vida de nuevo, aún si tenían que hacerlo a la fuerza.

—Sí pero Verónica se ofreció a traernos en el receso para poder verte—Dijo Rachel, como si lo que acababa de decir no fuese nada importante.

— Ve… ¿Verónica?—Repitió Lance, sin entender. Luego levantó la vista hacia la dirección de la que sus hermanos habían llegado y se quedó helado.

Keith siguió la misma dirección con su vista y se sorprendió de ver a una mujer parada a los pocos metros. Tenía la piel del mismo tono que Lance, cabello corto y gruesas gafas sobre sus ojos. La chica se abrazaba a sí misma y veía a Lance casi con vergüenza. Culpa, se corrigió.

—Hola, Lance—Saludó, con un movimiento de cabeza.

Rache y Luis lo soltaron para que pudiera acercarse a ella.

—Hey—Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Verónica le dio una mirada de arriba abajo a su hermano, pero no en un gesto de desdén. Al contrario, supuso Keith, estaba apreciando cada cambio en él.

—Creciste mucho—Dijo ella con una sonrisa pequeña. Lance se encogió de hombros.

—Una cabeza desde la secundaria, creo.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, sin sabe qué decir. O más bien, por donde comenzar. Pero Verónica había ido a verlo y Keith intuía que eso era un buen comienzo.

—Verónica quería venir hace semanas pero estaba en un viaje de su trabajo—Comentó Rachel, acercándose a ellos—Así que ayer cuando le dijimos que hoy te daban de alta se ofreció a traernos.

Verónica le sonrió a su hermana y volvió la vista hacia Lance.

—Pero veo que llegamos un poco tarde—Para confirmar su idea, Hunk y Pidge estacionaron el auto cerca de ellos.

Keith quiso reír, en serio. Porque Pidge, al ver quien estaba hablando con Lance, se bajó del asiento del acompañante y se afirmó sobre la puerta, enviándole a Verónica una de las miradas más amenazantes que tenía. Y Pidge era de la misma estatura que Rachel más o menos, así que el temor que podía causar era más bien… escaso.

—Sí, ya estábamos yéndonos—Lance le sonrió a Pidge y volvió a girarse hacia su hermana— Pero Rachel y Luis tienen mi dirección y la de Keith. Les dijimos que podían ir cuando quisieran. Y… tú también, si eso quieres.

Verónica relajo los hombros, como si hubiese estado esperando que su hermano la echara del lugar y no una invitación a su hogar. Keith sabía que Lance no tenía el corazón para hacer tal cosa y eso sólo le hablaba de lo poco que esa chica lo conocía.

—Seguro. Pasaré uno de estos días para que podamos… hablar.

Lance asintió a sus palabras y luego se giró para revolver el cabello de sus dos hermanos menores.

—Ahora, ustedes dos. Dejen de causar problemas y vayan a clases ¿sí?—Ambos asintieron—Pueden llamarme cuando quieran y los veré el fin de semana.

Rachel le abrazó una vez más y se alejó hacia Verónica. Luis se quedó a su lado, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿De verdad… podemos hablarte y verte cuando queramos?

Al escucharlo, Keith sintió que su corazón se encogía. Había notado lo mucho que ese chico anhelaba hablar con Lance cada vez que venían de visita al hospital pero cada vez parecía guardarse sus palabras. Sabía que Lance también lo había notado.

—De verdad. Es una promesa.

Luis lo miró a la cara y le sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas genuinas que pocas veces dejaba salir. Luego asintió y caminó en la misma dirección que sus hermanas.

—¿Estás bien?—Le preguntó Keith, una vez que se subieron al vehículo.

Lance apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos, y tomó una de sus manos.

—Lo estoy ahora.

* * *

Shiro siempre había pensado que los amigos de Matt eran divertidos. En cada reunión, cada cena que había compartido con ellos, las risas nunca habían faltado (excepto esa larga semana en la que Lance había estado fuera del alcance) y a veces incluso se volvía algo caótica la situación.

Justo como en ese momento.

Todos habían decidido dar una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida ese día en el que Lance era dado de alta. Varios bomberos y paramédicos habían sido invitados por lo que el departamento de Matt estaba bastante concurrido. Shay y Allura se habían encargado de adornar el lugar, colgando guirnaldas alegres y una pancarta con la palabra "bienvenido". De hecho, hasta hacía un rato Allura había estado bastante estresada porque todo estuviera en su lugar.

Hunk se había encargado de preparar los bocadillos horas antes de salir hacia el hospital y Matt los había distribuido por la sala de forma estratégica.

Observando todo a su alrededor, Shiro se sintió feliz.

Feliz de que él y su hermano habían agrandado la pequeña y lastimada familia de dos que eran desde hacía años. Feliz de que Lance había logrado recuperarse sin problemas. Dios, incluso estaba feliz porque al día siguiente por fin atraparían a la Corporación Galra como llevaban planeando hacía meses, pero esa era otra historia. Nada de trabajo por ese día.

Salió de su trance al sentir su teléfono vibrando.

.

 **Keith:**

(13.32) Estamos llegando

(13.32) Pidge y Hunk subirán primero mientras yo despierto a Lance.

 **Shiro:**

(13.33) Entendido

.

Shiro se apresuró en hacerle saber las noticias a Allura y los demás. Todos hicieron silencio de a poco y una vez que Hunk y Pidge entraron, se posicionaron cerca de la entrada. Esperaba que Lance se hubiese terminado de despertar porque si no iba a llevarse un buen susto.

En los pocos segundos antes de que el caos comenzara, Shiro sintió la mano de Matt buscando la suya y pensó en todo lo que vendría de ese día en adelante.

La boda de Hunk y Shay. Keith pidiéndole a Lance que se mudara con él (llevaba días molestando a su hermanito para que al fin se animara a pedírselo). Allura había dicho que presentaría a su novio en algún momento de la próxima semana.

Se encontró a sí mismo prometiéndose que no dejaría que nada le pasara a ninguno de los integrantes de ese grupo. Eran una nueva familia y pretendía que eso fuese para siempre. Sabía que su padre y los padres de Keith los estarían mirando con orgullo desde donde fuese que estuviesen.

* * *

 **LancyLance:**

(10.15) Cuando vuelvas de la tienda ¿puedes pasar por Starbucks?

(10.15) Por favooooor

(10.15) Necesito cafeína para seguir ordenando todas estas cajas

 **Keithy3:**

(10.16) ¿Y de quién es la culpa por tener TANTAS cosas?

(10.16) Aún me sorprende que toda tu ropa haya entrado junto a la mía

(10.17) Y sí, te llevaré café

(10.17) ¿A qué hora llegan los gemelos?

 **LancyLance:**

(10.18) No lo sé, dijeron que llegarían para el almuerzo

(10.18) Graciaaaas, eres el mejor3

 **Keithy3:**

(10.18) Lo sé

 **LancyLance:**

(10.19) Siempre tan modesto

 **Keithy3:**

(10.19) Obvio

(10.19) Hey Lance

 **LancyLance:**

(10.20) Qué?

 **Keithy3:**

(10.21) Te amo

 **LancyLance:**

(10.21) Hnnnn!

(10.22) Apúrate mullet, quiero besar tu fea cara

 **Keithy3**

(10.23) Yendo, yendo

 **LancyLance:**

(10.23) También te amo, por cierto

(10.23) :)

 **Keithty3:**

(10.23) :)


End file.
